Illusion
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Magicians were simple tricksters, that's what Diana Cavendish always believed anyways. A trip into town leads to a chance encounter with Atsuko Kagari shatters that belief. What other changes will occur as the two continue to spend time together? (Credits to Bakuru and all of the others who submitted.)
1. Chapter 1

Diana Cavendish was a lot of things. A prodigy, an exceptional witch, a person who came from a prestigious family of witches, compassionate, responsible, etc. The list could go on forever and she will never run out of description that may describe her, because of this it had caused peers to admire her and people to fall in line and give it their best shot in trying to court her.

Unfortunately, she was never open to anyone. The prodigy was never the one to freely express her emotions nor does she bother talk about herself. The teachers admire her work that they had started to depend on her and students wanted to be her. Of course, who wouldn't want to be Diana Cavendish, the most capable witch of nearly the entire school of Luna Nova?

On a Sunday morning, the blue eyed witch woke up by the sound of her alarm. She stood up and did her morning routine. Once finished, Diana fixed her uniform in front of her body length mirror, nodding to herself as soon as she was satisfied. The British witch grabbed her wand near her bed and headed out towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

After having a light meal, Diana headed towards the library to study. She noticed that students were heading out the school campus in order to relax themselves for the day, there was no surprise as today was their day off. Refocusing her attention towards the library, the witch heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Diana, good morning." Hannah greeted with a smile, she was one of her roommate who soon became one of her friends, the other being Barbara, her other roommate. The prodigy returned the greeting with a small smile. "Good morning Hannah, how was your morning?"

"It was fine, oh have you had breakfast yet? Barbara and I were wondering and we wanted to invite you."

"I'm sorry to say that I already did, but I would gladly join for the next time." Hannah smiled and nodded before perking up. "Do you have any plans today?" Diana thought for a moment before she shook her head. "Well aside from advanced reading and possibly learning new spells, no I don't think so."

"Then come with us later." The British witch tilted her head. "To where?"

"Blytonbury, we could have some fun, the three of us."

"Hmm-" The prodigy was about to decline when she suddenly remembered that she had never actually tried to take it easy on her day off, always studying, helping students and teachers. Taking this opportunity to try this so called 'fun' she nodded.

"I accept, what time should we head out?" The blue eyed witch asked, causing the other girl to smile widely as she got Diana to agree in taking it easy once in a while.

"How about now?"

...

Diana Cavendish was separated from her team mates, it was a first since she was never the type to get _lost_ of all things. Trying to recall what happened earlier starting to where they were about to head towards the town with their broom, her two roommates chattering and laughing making Diana feel a little bit left out, Diana spacing out, which was mind you once in a blue moon, and breaking off the trance finding herself alone.

Sighing to herself, she sat by the fountain, calming herself to the sound of water hitting water. She observed the small town, people walking together both magical and non-magical. The witch tapped her broom with her index finger and continued to observe when she heard a series of 'oohhs' and 'aaahh' from the crowd just a little further away from her.

Curious, Diana stood up and went to what the crowd was going on about. She stood on her tiptoes trying to get a view on what was happening.

"For my next trick, I'm going to turn this water into wine. Now may I have a volunteer?" A cheery voice called out, people starting to raise their hand to volunteer. Diana walked a few steps when she finally got a clear view of what the center of attention is. Simple casual attire composing of jeans and a simple t-shirt and sneakers was what she observed first. Then stared at the girl doing these so-called 'tricks,' she had burgundy hair pulled into a ponytail with a blunt side bangs, and those, the blue eyed girl noticed, crimson eyes which seems to light up.

"How about you mister?" The crimson eyed girl picked a teenage boy, probably in the age of 16 and held out a translucent glass. "I want you to hold onto this whilst I pour water.' The girl said as the volunteer nodded.

"Now I want everyone to focus on this glass, while I turn this water into wine." The magician asked for a bottle water and received one from a nearby audience, giving a swift thanks and proceeding to pour the liquid.

Diana watched in disinterest. ' _Magicians.'_ She thought in distaste. They were people who had the capacity to trick people without using any real magic, they were people who Diana dislike the most.

"Well that isn't right." The magician said out loud as she stares at the water on the glass. A series of boo's were heard and the prodigy swore she saw the girl smirk, causing the blue eyed girl to roll her eyes.

"What if I-" The crimson eyed girl placed her index finger and her thumb on each side of the glass, it took a few second when the water suddenly colored into something darker. Diana raised her eye brow.

"It turned into wine!"

"Are you serious?!"

Series of awes broke free from the crowd while some still weren't falling for the trick, the witch included. "Then how about a taste?" The magician gestured the lad to take a sip and as he did, his eyes widened at disbelief. "It is wine!" the crowd claps at the performer while the magician bowed and gave a cheery thanks.

The crowd cheered while Diana only sighed at the silly act, obviously the glass was a prop and it had some kind of mechanism to it. She wondered how people could actually believe a magician.

"Well now that trick is done. Now, I'll move on to the next trick." The girl said with her cheerful voice. Scanning the audience she spots the prodigy with her crimson eyes, as they perk up in the sight of Diana.

"Miss, would you care to join me with my next act?" The magician asked sweetly as she held out a hand. The British witch stared at the hand at disbelief. Was this fraud really asking a _real_ witch that can perform _real_ magic to join her with those illusions?

"Come on, it'll be fun." The performer smiled. Diana gave an exasperated sigh but gave in, she ignored the hand that the magician held out and walked in front with the other girl.

"Okayyyy, everyone clap for- uh" The magician looked at the witch waiting for her to say her name. Diana sighed, she really didn't want to be with this phony.

' _I guess this is an acceptable way to pass time.'_

"Diana."

"Clap for Diana everybody!" The crowd cheered, others impatient, wanting to see the _amazing_ trick this _fraud_ have at her sleeves. The magician gave a big smile at the audience before rummaging through her pockets.

"Now, Diana, I'm going to give you something, no it's not a snake or a rat-" The crowd laughed at that while the witch gave an unnoticeable sigh. "In fact I'm going to give you a single rose." The magician held out her hand with now contained a single red rose petal. "This is what I'll give you." Diana looked at the petal and gave her a confused look.

"You're going to give me a single rose petal? Is that your magic?" The crimson eyed girl laughed. "Of course not! Everyone, you too Diana, I want you to watch me and just believe in me." The magician breathe out. "I'm going to transform this petal back to it's beautiful form."

It took her interest, Diana took interest at what the magician had said, surely she have a trick up her sleeve, probably a single rose and let the power of illusion do it's work.

"Now, everyone, watch me..." The magician held the rose with both her index finger and thumb, she breathed out and slowly lets go if the petal leaving it to levitate mid-air.

 _Diana Cavendish_ unconsciously focused on what was happening in front of her. She watched the levitating petal before noticing that series of similar petal started to sprout and a long green stem reveal itself as it grew underneath the rose, thorns started to form and the green leaf attached to the stem. Unbelievable was the first thing that came into the witch's mind, and guessed that the audience around them thought of the same thing.

Diana was at awe as she stared at the rose in front of her, now being held by the magician. The thunderous clapping of the audience broke the spell that seemed to enrapture the young witch.

"Thank you. Diana, I believe this is for you- oh, I almost forgot." The performer plucked the thorns from the rose. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt now." The magician smiled. The witch prodigy, the smartest, the most knowledgeable witch to exist in the generation stared at the rose with a single question in her mind.

' _How did she do that?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagari Atsuko loved magic tricks. She was the type of person who was obsessed with magic. Making people smile was one of her goal. To show them that magic is really something. Of course she had heard of witches and wizards, they weren't actually uncommon in the world. Just that normal people tend to fear the difference between them.

Kagari Atsuko was not a witch, no. She was born in Tokyo with a loving non-magical family, her parents were proud of her for being so positive, though they admit that they worried when the little Atsuko grabbed a broom and tried to fly resulting in minor injuries at the age of seven. She knew she isn't a witch, but the thrill of being one gave her excitement.

When she was ten, she obtained an achievement on being the most helpful, her parents were happy of course. The day they learned their child earned an award, they celebrated by showing Akko to the carnival in town. From there she played a lot of things, saw a lot of things, and ate a lot of things.

Magic show. Those were the word that piqued the little Atsuko's interest. Her parents noticed and took her in for the show. Her crimson eyes lit up, as series of magicians came up stage to perform a trick, but only one truly amazed her. A woman with a fiery red hair introduced her to real magic, as she summoned mythical creatures in different colors. It was truly amazing.

Shiny Chariot. The legend, as Akko describe her, opened the little girl's eyes in wanting to be a magician. She didn't care if she wasn't a witch, but learning magic tricks is closer to being one, right?

"I want to be a magician."

It was after the show when Akko dragged her parents towards the magician. As a little girl, 'Shiny Chariot' was surprised, along with Akko's parents, when she blurted out she wanted to learn how to perform magic tricks from the performer. Of course, her parents tried to reason out that she could learn magic but it would have to take time and practice and if 'Shiny Chariot' agreed it would be hopeless because the carnival would be moving so she won't have enough time to practice.

Akko, stubborn as she is, gave them a firm answer of "Whatever it takes! I'll be a magician!" The red haired performer sensed something from the girl, at a young age she showed that she isn't one to easily back down and give up. The other being something else that was embedded on this little girl. 'Shiny Chariot' placed a hand on top of Akko's little head and smiled warmly as the little girl looked at her with hopeful wide eyes.

' _Like a puppy.'_ the red haired woman giggled.

"Would it be alright if I teach you how to make people smile?"

...

At the age of thirteen, Akko began to show the fruit of her labor for the past three years, with 'Shiny Chariot' guiding her with a lot of stuff, sometimes with herself as her mentor were often away because of the carnival. But the woman makes sure that Akko wouldn't be left behind. It was understandable that she trained rigorously. Of course. At first people tend to ignore her, and at times she found herself befriending one of the owners of the stalls. But alas, with the help of magic, she managed to gather a small crowd.

"-and now for my other trick. I'll be giving random person the thing they like, not a car of course or a house, they won't be able to fit in my pocket." The audience laughed and Akko smiled, laughing along them. She scanned the crowd and spots a little girl, walking in front of the kid she knelt down and smiled brightly.

"What do you want to have?" The little girl's eyes lit up, she looked up toward her mother who gave her the go sign and excitedly shouted. "A bear!" Atsuko laughed. "A bear you say, the grizzly type or the huggable type?" Another laughter.

"Huggable!"

"Well then, do you mind helping me warm up my jacket? Just place you hand there." Akko removed her jacket and let the little girl place her tiny hands on the clothing. "Alright! Now all of you blow!" The audience followed the magician's command. "And stop. Thank you little kid and I believe this is for you." Removing her jacket, revealed a small brown bear. "Mister bear!" The audience clapped and the magician gave handed the bear away. As soon as the kid obtained the item she spoke.

"Wait, Mr. Bear forgot something." Akko placed her open palm over the stuffed toy's neck before removing them, the bear now wearing a small black neck tie. Another round of applause.

"Thank you!"

...

Diana Cavendish was confused. How did that magician do that? It was like she was turning back time, but only focused on the flower's timeline. But she wasn't a witch, is she? She didn't sense any magic whatsoever nor did she chant a spell. So how?

"What did you do?" The witch whispered as she watched the magician gave out thank towards the dispersing people. Akko waved her goodbyes at the people and smiled at herself for doing a job well done. She looked towards the clock tower and nodded to herself. The crimson eyed girl placed her hands in her pockets and hummed to herself. Today was a good day, people smiling, people having a good time, people-

"You there, stop for a moment." Akko ceased her humming and looked behind her. "I have a few questions to ask." A certain witch said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, wait, you're Diana are you?" The person in question nodded. " Ah, I haven't introduced myself-" The magician removed her hands from her pocket and stretched out a hand. "The name's Atsuko or Akko for short." Diana looked at the outstretched hand then back to the other girl's eyes. There was no way she would give a hand shake to a magician.

"How did you do it?" Akko huffed albeit annoyed, as she was ignored for the second time by this prissy girl. "Rude..." She whispered, which the prodigy noticed. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" The magician sweat dropped. "N-nothing!" Diana gave her an annoyed look, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll ask again. How did you do the rose trick?" Akko's eyes widened. ' _It's been bothering her? Why?'_

"W-Why exactly?"

"Well you are a magician, are you not?"

"I am! Just why does it seem to bother you? It's just a trick." The witch shook her head. "I've never seen a magician do that trick before, like they're using real magic." Atsuko shot her a glare. "Are you saying that my magic isn't real magic?" Diana returned her gaze toward the other girl.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am implying." Akko gritted her teeth. "And just who are you to say that to my face? The one who asked how I did it?" The witch stood tall, her posture exactly that of a proper Cavendish, quickly giving the young magician a slight intimidation.

"I did. A genuine witch that creates real magic, is asking a fraud how she did the trick." The magician's eyes widen. A...Witch?

"You're a...witch?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"You're a witch..."

"That is what I said."

"You are a witch!" Akko shouted, gathering the attention of passers by. Diana cringed at the volume. "Please, would you mind to stop shouting? And you haven't answered my question." The magician snapped out of it and composed herself, returning the glare that was once on her feature. "Just because you're a witch doesn't mean I'll tell you. Besides, you're kinda rude."

"What?!" Diana, the proper lady, raised her voice.

"Heh see ya. Oh, and if you're interested in exposing my trick feel free to do so. Not like you know how anyways. Still, you're welcome to come back here next Sunday to observe." The prodigy watched the magician walk away, before noticing that the girl turned back.

"I'm not sure if you ever heard of this before-" Akko placed her index finger over her lips. "-but a magician never tells her secret.

...

' _That stupid magician!'_ Diana thought angrily, as she had reunited with her roommates who were worried sick about her and now they were flying back to Luna Nova.

' _Who does she think she is?'_ Her grip tightened around the broom. _'I hate magicians.'_ Hannah and Barbara noticed that their friend was having a discomfort for some reason. They looked at each other and nodded. "Diana are you alright?" Barbara asked with a hint of worry found in her voice. The prodigy snapped out of her own world and shot them a small smile.

"I'm fine girls don't worry about me." Diana returned her gaze in front of her and griped the rose that the magician gave her. Looking down at the flower, she analyzed it. ' _How did you do it?'_

...

The next Sunday, Diana Cavendish told her friends that she would be heading to Blytonbury to buy for supplies, through which the other two witches wanted to come but Diana told them not to since she didn't want to bother them.

At 7:20, The British witch went to a certain cafe favorite and had a light breakfast. After that she went to the previous fountain she went into and sat there to wait for something to happen.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually come." Diana turned to her left where she saw Akko standing there with a surprised look on her face. "You still left my question unanswered, and here I am still waiting for you to tell me." The magician sighed. "I told you, a magician never tells her secret."

"What secret? That you're a fraud?" Akko bit her lip, trying to calm her anger. "No, my rose trick that seemed to gather your attention. Isn't a witch suppose to not be impressed?"

"I am not impressed."

"Uhuh." Diana winced in annoyance. She opened her mouth to retort but the other girl beat her to it. "Look, I could teach you some tricks if you would like." The prodigy looked at her dead in the eyes. "Is that a joke?" The witch waited for an answer but only saw the other girl giggle.

"Pshh, of course not! I'll show you a trick." Akko brought out a paper and tore a piece. She held the paper near Diana's face, jolting in surprise at the sudden action.

"You see this paper? It's going to fly." The witch gave her an incredulous looks, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when she heard the small sound of something fluttering. The magician smiled at the other girl's widened eyes and shifted her gaze towards the paper butterfly.

Diana was fixated at the paper that was hovering through the air, she observed the piece of paper when she heard Akko cleared her throat.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"..."

"What, speechless?" The crimson eyed girl said with a grin, to which the blond shot her a blank look. She stood up and dusts her uniform. The witch looked at her with her icy blue eyes, she fixed her pointed hat and pulled out her wand from her sash, pointing the tip a few centimeters from Akko's nose, causing the magician to gulp as the small light on the wand seemed to intimidate her.

"Do you want to see _real_ magic?" Diana saw the other girl open her mouth and didn't bother to wait for her answer.

"Good, follow me magician." The Cavendish stated, she started to walk towards a secluded area, which was the nearby forest. She made up her mind. This time, she'll make something as beautiful as Akko's rose trick.

The witch stopped her tracks, her eyes widen at the realization.

' _...Wait...What did I say?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Diana Cavendish wondered. She wonders why she was walking towards a secluded area with an Akko happily following her, humming a cheerful song whilst skipping.

Why she decided that showing the other girl magic, for the first time, she have no idea. Diana just thought that it was a great idea and went along with it. Heck, using magic outside the school campus is forbidden and here she was leading the magician to the forest to show her magic.

' _What am I doing?'_ She thought, cupping her chin with her index finger and her thumb.

"Hey don't you think we're far enough?" Akko suddenly chimed, causing Diana to stop to her tracks. She looked around and noticed that they were in fact far enough from prying eyes and the idea of getting caught left the witch's system.

"Alright." She sighed, pulling her wand from her sash she turned around to meet the brunette's crimson eyes with her own. "Watch carefully, fraud-" The magician winced. "-because this is what real magic looks like." "What?!"

' _Seriously, what am I doing?'_

Ignoring Akko's retorts, Diana closed her eyes and breathe in and out, before realizing that the other girl was still talking. Giving her a harsh glare, successfully shutting Akko up. She concentrated once more and chanted.

" _Shuryal Muryuelle. Creature of the holy mane, absorb the light of the stars and rise from this gushing spring. Tiphillie Lirullianae!"_ The witch shouted. Akko watched Diana as she chants two foreign words, and looked around for something unusual. ' _Nothing'_ the crimson eyed girl thought. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, water magically appeared underneath Diana and exploded, and a majestic creature morphed.

A white horse galloped along the air, then galloping towards the blonde's way. The magician was at lost of words, as she can not believe what she was witnessing. Diana held out a hand when she sees the horse leaned its head to her, caressing the horse's head as it gave out a neigh.

Atsuko held out a breath, not even realizing that she was holding one. Her crimson eyes wide as they were too amazed at what the British witch did.

"Speechless?" Diana asks. "...That was beautiful." The girl with burgundy hair simply said, walking towards the magical horse slowly. Looking at the caster for a moment, she asks. "May I?" The witch hesitated before giving her a small nod.

She wonders.

"W-Whoa, this is amazing..." Akko said one more time as she runs her hand through the watery mane of the creature. Her features bearing a wonderful sight of amazement and pure enlightenment. Diana stared at the action being done by the magician then shifted her gaze to the horse and made a small sigh in relief and unknown happiness that somehow creep into her system without her knowing.

She wonders why...

"I just noticed," The magician started, causing the blond to look at the other girl still caressing the horse's mane. "-but are you alright?" Diana gave her a confused look and tilted her head. "Why are you asking?" Akko paused for a moment before she shook her head and smiled at her. "Never mind, it must have been on my head." The blue eyed beholder sighs, she lets the horse go and water falls into the ground creating ripples underneath them.

Diana smiled to herself.

She wonders why Akko's compliment, about her magic, was like an achievement?

...

The next Sunday, Diana found herself making her way to Blytonbury, she didn't even leave a note or some sorts to her roommates. She didn't realize until she was on her broom and was only a few distance away from the town. Wearing a more comfortable attire and of course, we don't forget about her trusty wand.

Repeating the process she did the last time, she went to her favored cafe, had a light breakfast, enter the magic shop, for supplies this time, and finally walked towards the familiar fountain. She sighs and ask herself a question.

"What am I doing here?" She said out loud. "Probably waiting for me to start my magic show gig." A certain voice said. It slightly irritate Diana. She looked to her left and saw Akko standing there with the same cheery smile. The magician giggled at the irritation, walking towards the prodigy and sitting herself next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just asked that question to myself." Akko hummed. "Are you here to watch me?" Diana huffed. "There is no way-" she gestured to the paper bags beside her. "I came to shop." another hum. "What?" the witch asks, while the other shook her head with a smile. "Nothing really."

"If I may ask, why are you still here?"

"Well you see, my show got canceled for reasons and now I'm here to keep you company!" Akko said as a matter of fact. "Is that so? Well I appreciate your concern but I'm not really looking for a company right now."

"Come on, don't be-" _' **Help!'**_ the crimson eyed girl stopped her sentence when an unknown high pitched voice was heard. Diana too seemed to know what was going on as she started looking for the source of that voice.

"Someone's..." The witch gazed at Akko with confusion. "Miss Kagari?" The magician's feature held pain and her eyebrows furrowed, she shook her head and suddenly stood up, running towards a certain direction.

"Miss Kagari!" Diana called out. She sighed and decided to follow the burgundy haired girl. As she arrived an alley way, she saw Atsuko kneeling down in front of an injured bird.

"It's alright, you're safe now." The creature chirped in appreciation as the crimson eyed girl replied with 'you're welcome' and lifted the bird, careful enough to not bring pain to the injured wing. "Miss Kagari..." The prodigy was confused, she was sure that what she heard was a bird language. Atsuko turned around to the confused witch. "Diana, could you heal her?" The magician pleaded. Diana too confused to really give out a reply only nodded and brought out her wand.

' _Remedium.'_ She whispered and it only took a few seconds when a streak on green light started to circle around the bird. The flying creature chirped and suddenly flapped the injured wing. ' ** _Thank you for your help, I was flying on the way back to my nest to feed my hatchling when another bird tried to take what was mine. We fought and the other was victorious. Clawed my right wing and let me to drop. Fortunately you two could understand and saved me from my demise._** '

" **It was alright, your family needs you right now, so you should hurry back home.'** Akko said in a strange language, she brought her hands together and presented two worms that made the prodigy's skin crawl.

' **Here, it's not much but it could feed your babies.'** The bird chirped happily and thanked the both of them and started to fly back home. The duo looked at the sky, as Diana was still left confused.

"How..." The magician shifted her gaze towards the witch. "How what?"

"How can you understand that?" Akko gave her a confused look. "Understand what?" Diana huffed in on coming frustration. "Bird language! How can you understand that?!" The crimson eyed girl stepped back in surprise, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Bird what?"

"Ughhhh" The prodigy groaned, which was highly out of character, but she couldn't help it! One thought the girl in front of her did a reverse time spell of some sorts on a rose and now she could understand bird language and speak it!

' _Who are you?'_

...

"So tell me about yourself?" The question caught Diana off guard. Here she was now walking side by side with a magician and were happily chatting? She actually have no idea why she was suddenly walking with Akko as if they were close friends. She was too focused on trying to figure out how the girl could understand bird language that she didn't realize that Atsuko had been talking for god knows how long.

"Why are you curious about me so suddenly?"

"Well, you won't probably believe me but I could tell we will have a great friendship that will bloom right now, if you answer me." The blue eyed witch gave her a look. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I mean who wouldn't want to be my friend?" Diana pointed at herself. "Oh come on!" Akko pouted and huffed. "Please, at least call me by my first name then or better yet Akko!"

"Why would I do that? It's too improper."

"But Miss Kagari is too proper!" How she even manage to handle the girl is beyond her. "Miss Kagari, please refrain from shouting. You are disturbing other people."

"I won't stop shouting unless you call me Akko!"

"Miss Ka-"

"Akko!"

"Miss-"

"Ak-ko~!"

"Mi-"

"Ak-!"

" **AKKO!"** Diana shouted, surprising Akko and herself and a number of people now staring at their direction. Blushing out of embarrassment, she continued walking without waiting for the crimson eyed girl. Laughing to herself, the magician caught up to the witch.

"Diana~" She said. "By the nine, what am I doing?"

...

They were in a cafe, Diana's favored cafe to be exact. For some apparent reason, the place was also Akko's favorite cafe, saying that their cake was too good. "Do you have anything you would like to have Diana?" Akko asked the witch another question. If Diana was right, this would be the twentieth question for this day, she took a sip on her Darjeeling tea and settled it down with a soft clink. Perhaps it was good of her to have someone to talk to outside the school, but she seriously doubt it _would_ do any good.

"I have nothing in mind, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?" The witch only nodded, not really up for any conversation. "Hmm, can I at least ask what school you go to?" Diana looked at her suspiciously. "May I ask why do you want to know?"

"Well last Sunday, I noticed you wearing a school uniform, so I figured you were studying in a magic school." Akko said, her face curious as to what the blonde witch would reply. Should she trust her? For all she know she could be a threat. Who is she kidding, there is no way Akko could be a threat, is she?

"Luna Nova." Diana said, quite proud of the school she goes into. It may have been for a brief moment, but she swears she saw the other girl's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" The blue eyed girl tilted her head from the tone of Akko's surprised tone. "Why would I be joking?" The crimson eyed girl shifted from surprise to excited. "Nothing! Actually looking back, it wouldn't be a surprise to find you studying there." Diana hummed. "Anyways, Luna Nova is a cool school! I actually tried to enroll there once." Blue eyes widened slightly. "Really?" She said, the moment of surprise wavering as she saw Akko's excited nods.

"Yeah! I may not look like it, but I wanted to be a witch one time and realize that I may not be cut out to be one." ' _I doubt that she is wouldn't be able to be a witch, considering the act she did.'_ "So I learned tricks, magic tricks to be exact, from a beloved mentor." The burgundy haired girl paused for a moment and smile at herself before continuing. "After learning for three years, I started doing gigs by myself to know if I could do it. It went on until I thought to myself 'What if I tried enrolling to a magic school?'

"Why didn't you make it?" Diana asked suddenly, intrigued at their topic. Akko was surprised at the other girl's question, seeing as she mostly not listen nor ask questions to most of the topics the crimson eyed girl brings up. Atsuko giggled. "Yeah, you see Luna Nova have those magic entrance exams right?"

Yes, there were. Diana could clearly remember how she chants a few spells to meet the requirements of the school. With a nod, she watched as Akko place a hand on her nape. "Well I didn't get to meet the requirements-" She shifted. " They asked me to try and cast an illusory magic and of course being me, I don't know any spells. All I know was make thing appear and do illusions. Heck they even checked if I have any magic in my system and found none."

"...Oh."

"Yeah, but it isn't that bad, I mean I got a pat on the back by the principal. Who was it again? Hool- something? Hoolbrake?" Diana nearly let out a giggle but managed to compose herself. "Principal Holbrook." Akko hummed in delight. "Yes her, she seems nice." The witch nod at the statement. " Yes, she is." The prodigy looked at Akko and saw her looking at her with a grin on her face. "What is it?" The burgundy haired girl shook her head and gazed forward.

"Nothing~ It's just that, that was the first time we agreed on something." Diana took a sip on her tea, stopping as the now cold tea hit her lips. "So, if I may ask again, could you tell me about yourself?"

"Why are you so insistent on knowing about me?" Akko pondered for a moment before shrugging. "I want to be your friend?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" She said in her stern british accent. "An excuse?" Diana sighed. "That wasn't on the choices." She whispered. She wondered if she should talk about herself, she looked at the other girl beside her and saw her waiting to just let it all out.

"Fine." ' _What am I doing?'_ Diana cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "As you may know, I am Diana Cavendish, I go to a magical girls school. I care about my study and be someone that may be called a proper witch someday." She heard a hum. "Wow, that's like too formal." Akko shook her head and gave her another smile.

"Loosen up Diana, it's not like I'm interrogating you or something, no." Atsuko thought for a moment. "Tell me about your hobbies, or if you have a pet, your favorite food or color perhaps." Diana looked at the magician. ' _She wanted to know trivial things?'_ The crimson eyed girl fidgeted. "I mean if you want?"

"My hobbies...?" No one has ever asked that before, she was mostly asked about her family and magic. Never has she experience having someone ask about _her._ Well until today that is.

Diana thought for a moment.

"I like reading." Akko perked up and nodded excitedly, encouraging her to continue. "I really like reading."

"That's it?" The blue eyed girl thought again before nodding hesitantly, wondering if what she said was boring. "That's cool, I mean I like to read too! Most of it are fantasy though and most of them have pictures." Atsuko said with a smile. "How about pets? I have a black cat, her names schwarz. How 'bout you? Do you have one?" Diana shook her head. "Not something to place inside your house, but when I was a kid I wanted a bunny." She smiled.

"I remember asking my parents to buy one for me but they got me a horse instead." The witch said reminiscing the past, before the smile that was on her face faltered. Atsuko took notice.

"As for my favorite color, blue would be my pick. For a favorite food, I don't pick favorites but I'm quite fond of tarts." The magician closed her eyes with a smile, listening eagerly to the other girl as she starts talking about herself and noticed the smile Diana has as she talks.

...

Diana Cavendish didn't notice but apparently she had been in Blytonbury for quite a long time. Noticing that it was somewhere around noon, and the sting on her throat that she just feels.

Apparently, the blue eyed witch had somehow talk about herself without holding back to Akko. It felt good, she had to admit. Talking to the magician has become a change of pace.

Diana walks towards the leyline entrance, somehow inviting Akko to see her off. Why she had done that, she had no idea.

"Wow so this is the purpose of this building. I thought it was abandoned or something." The crimson eyed girl said, her eyes scanning the structure. "Yes, it transports witches easily to Luna Nova, but is quite dangerous if you fall off that is." Akko hummed. Diana bid her farewell to the magician she didn't know would actually be a friend. She unexpectedly enjoyed today. Talking to the other girl without touching her family name and magic is quite good she must say.

"Well Miss Kagari. I believe this is farewell." The witch said, smiling to herself when she saw Akko pout and tell her to call her name. Diana nodded with a small smile and readies herself to fly.

"Tia-"

"Diana." The magician called out, interrupting the other girl. The blue eyed girl looked at Atsuko with confusion evident in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you something." Akko said as she extended her left palm before passing her other in front of it, magically revealing a white rabbit. Diana's eyes widened, she carefully sets down her broom and watched as the crimson eyed girl walked towards her with the white creature.

"I remember you saying that you always wanted a bunny rabbit. So here you go!" The prodigy slowly extends her hands before finally having the rabbit in her hands.

"Akko, I can not possibly-"

"You should, it's for you. If you want I'll name him for you. I hereby call this rabbit Mr. bunny rabbit." Atsuko said, imitating a certain queen which made the other girl giggle. "Mr. Bunny Rabbit?"

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Diana looked down towards the creature in her arms. "I get to name him." Akko did a small pout again before smiling.

"Whatever you want." The blue eyed girl looked at the magician and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"Anyways, I should go now." Akko nods and waved her goodbye, watching as the other girl held Mr. Bunny Rabbit securely in her arms.

"Tia Freyre!"


	4. Chapter 4

Diana made it to her room with the rabbit securely in her arms, without alarming any of the teachers, as she just broke one of the rules. She noticed that her roommates weren't present inside. Walking to her side of the room, she settled the white rabbit on her bed and caress it's white fur. Turning around to her desk, she noticed a note lying there, walking towards it she reads.

' _Dear Diana,_

 _Hannah and I went to visit Avery, so we'll probably be back late._

 _Have a good night._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Barbara.'_

The blue eyed witch sighed and folded the piece of paper. She pulls out a chair and sits, relaxing for a bit before she heard a tiny sound. The prodigy turned to look at the animal on her bed and frowned slightly.

"As much as I would like you to stay here, animals are off limits inside the school campus. I would have to send you back in the manor early in the morning tomorrow." She said in a whisper. Diana stood up, walked towards her bed and scooped the rabbit, holding it near her chest. She lay down on her bed and sighed. It brings back memories, about her mother that is. She remembered the first time seeing a rabbit, her mother having that gentle smile that the prodigy loved so much. The soft and gentle sound of her mothers voice as she tells her all about the animal. She truly missed her dearly, so much so that it hurts.

Who was she kidding? It always hurts. Just the mere thought of how her mother smiling brought extreme pain in Diana's chest. This were the times that the prodigy missed the hold of her mother, her gentle touch whenever Diana feels unwell.

' _But not this instance, not ever.'_

The witch stared at the ceiling and felt the creature wiggle out of her hold, to which she granted. The bunny hopped on the side of her head and nuzzled into her cheek, as if it was trying to cheer her up. Diana giggled but stopped as she felt something that seemed to be flowing freely on cheeks. She brought her hand to her face and noticed that she had cried whilst thinking about her mother.

She turned over now facing the rabbit beside her and observed. The animal had spotless white fur and it was quite chubby, it has those cute nose that twitch ever so often, it's ears perked up and it's wide red eyes that somehow reminds her of someone.

Akko, she was a strange character indeed. She can't help but wonder if the girl was actually a magician or something else? So far, her actions has made Diana confused to which the witch can't exactly pinpoint what exactly that is. But talking to the magician had been quite an experience, Diana somehow felt warm when they talked like friends.

' _Friends, huh...'_

The blue eyed girl shook her head and removed herself from her bed and went to the bathroom to change into a more comfortable attire.

Now in her night gown, Diana sat on her chair once more, pulling out books to which she began reading quietly. Time had passed since the prodigy began studying for the on coming lectures tomorrow, she had done her homework for next week and the other week, re-read every notes they had in the previous days and even had the time to do some advance reading.

Diana closed her book she was reading and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light massage. She straightened her posture, grimacing when she heard her back give a small satisfying pop. The prodigy stood up and made tea for herself, she looked at her bed where she saw the rabbit now sleeping soundly, which brought a small smile on Diana's lips.

Walking back to her desk with tea on hand, she sat back once again as she gave a sigh of relief. She sipped on her tea and peered through the window where the moon with an unusual four pointed star was visible, stars twinkling in the horizon gave Diana a pleasant evening indeed. She placed the tea cup down with a clink, before something caught her eye.

It was the rose she first got from Akko just laying there on her desk withering. Diana perked, she gently pick up the flower, it's red petals became darker and some of it are falling off. The blue eyed witch stared before she picked up her wand and pointed it to the rose.

"Louperial Ral!" Her wand gave a soft light green shimmer before it stopped, revealing the rose's beautiful form. Diana settled her wand down and just stared at the red color of the rose. Unconsciously, the prodigy witch's lip tugged slightly and formed a soft smile.

...

Akko strolled the evening woods by herself, humming a cheerful tune along the way. She was in high spirits, if you can't tell, her conversation with a certain witch definitely made her day. Smiling to her self, she actually thought making Diana talk or have fun is an impossible task that no one will ever accomplish, but she did just that.

The magician brought out a deck from her pocket and pulled out the queen of hearts, returning the rest leaving her with a card. She stared a the card with a smile before levitating it with her hand, then making it disappear and reappear on the other. She did this as she neared a cabin, moving the queen of hearts in between her fingers she opened the wooden door and sighed with satisfaction as the presence of home hit her.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," A woman with fiery red hair and matching red eyes, greeted her with a smile while holding a pot. "Looks like you're in a good mood." Akko hang her jacket. "Yeah, met the same person today." Chariot hummed while stirring. "This is Diana, right?" The younger girl nodded, while walking towards the woman.

"What's cooking?"

"Curry." Akko's eyes lit up making the red haired woman chuckle. "Well you're not eating until you change your clothes, so I suggest you do so or I'll eat everything myself." the younger magician snorted. "You were complaining about how you gained weight yesterday." Chariot raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we talk about not bringing that up? Fine, then I'll feed it to Arcas." In a flash, Akko bolted up stairs without any more argument. The mentor chuckled at the child and went back to cooking.

"So when's Croix returning?" Atsuko, now in a comfortable clothing, asked as she practically inhaled her food. "Akko, slow down or you might choke-" Chariot scolded and wiped the stain on the other girl's cheek with a cloth, resulting in with Akko complaining that she wasn't a kid. "Croix will be back later, but it's probably around midnight."

"Ohhhhh," Chariot nodded to herself, her mind drifting off to to a certain lilac haired inventor. "So when are you gonna teach me new tricks?"

"Hmm, when you stop inhaling your food." Akko huffed and introduced another spoonful of curry. "Tell me about your day." The younger magician chewed her food, swallowed before talking.

"Well, I met Diana by the fountain again sitting by herself. We talked but then something weird happened." Chariot raised an eyebrow. "I heard someone cry for help, of course I rushed towards the source and saw an injured bird lying on the ground."

"A bird." Akko nodded. "I too was confused at first, but then it talked again. I asked Diana if she could heal it, which she did. And after that Diana has this look of confusion, and asked me how I understood bird language." Chariot stared at her student for a while, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god Akko."

"W-What?"

"Did you sneak into my room again and read the books there?" Akko whistled nervously. The red haired woman sighed. "I was looking for a new trick and stumble upon this bird book or something." Chariot sighed. "Oh well, what's done is done. You know you don't have to sneak into my room, you could've just ask me."

"But that wouldn't be me." Akko brought the last spoonful in her mouth. "So, so guess what day it is today." The older magician teased her student by giving her a look of confusion. "Is there an occasion today?" Chariot brought out a calendar. "Hmmm, nothing out of the ordinary. Do I have plans today?" Akko pouted then huffed. "It's my birthday?"

"Oh is that right? Happy birthday Akko." The crimson eyed girl looked dejectedly, a cue for Chariot to stop. "Did you seriously forgot?" The red haired woman chuckled. "Of course not!" Chariot giggled when Akko immediately perked up excitedly like a dog. "Wait here." Atsuko watched as her teacher ran past her and bolted upstairs, a few minutes before the older woman returned with a small box.

"Happy 17th birthday my little magician!" The burgundy haired girl run up to the older woman and hugged her tightly. "Thank you... You know you don't have to get me anything."

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I give something to my student?" Akko giggled. " Could I open it now?"

"Not yet. You have to wait for my present." A familiar voice called out, causing the duo to snap their attention to where the source of sound came from. "Croix!" Akko shouted, as she practically leaped towards the lilac haired woman, hugging her. "Whoa! Slow down there tiger." Croix chuckled as she returned the hug with the same fervor.

"You're early." Chariot said with a smile as she walks at the two. "Yeah, meeting got cut short." The inventor said, breaking the hug between her and Akko then hugging the older magician. "Welcome back." Chariot said with a gentle smile. "I'm home."

"Ughhh, please not in front of me." Akko whined. "Pshh, it's just a hug! Akko!" Croix laughed, then ruffled the younger magician's hair. "Happy birthday brat."

"Chariooott! Croix called me a brat again!." Chariot playfully glare at the other woman. "Are you kidding me right now?" The teal eyed woman asked. "It's her birthday."

Croix shifted her gaze towards Akko and saw her act a whipping motion. "Oh you're so dead!" The cloaked woman said as she break into a sprint, causing Akko to do the same. "Whipped! Whipped! Whipped! Croix is whipped!"

"Akko!"

"No running in the house!"

...

Diana Cavendish walked along the corridors, the sun peaking to the sky. She felt a slight disappointment when she asked Anna to grab the animal that someone gave her. Anna was surprised at first to see the creature but without further questioning she took the rabbit and told the young master that she would take absolute care for it.

 _Clack clack clack_

The sound of her footsteps echoed along the corridors, her mind wanders off to somewhere else. She wonders what name should she give her newly acquired pet.

' _Snow? That's not right.'_ Diana placed a hand on her chin. ' _Probably Theodor? Not cute enough.'_ The prodigy closed her eyes and thought carefully, stopping on her track. She thought for a moment before she giggled out of nowhere, remembering a certain magician.

"Mister fluffy bunny."

...

It had been forever for Sunday to come, in Diana's case. She looked forward to traveling by Blytonburry again, don't get her wrong she was also in need of some supplies for class once again. The witch gave a sigh, her breath fogging up from the cold morning, she had her broom leaning on her shoulder as she walks towards the leyline.

Hoping to visit a...friend, in Blytonburry. It isn't like Hannah and Barbara weren't good friends, they were actually great. Just that sometimes talking to them were kind of a hassle. Her Luna Nova cloak fluttered against the morning wind, as she finally arrived at the leyline.

Diana hopped onto her broom and with a firm chant, she uttered from her lips.

"Tia Freyre!"

...

Akko shivered from the cold, walking to the wood have their perks and all but sometime she hated how she needs to go through the forest in order to reach the town. Bringing out her queen of card once again from her pocket, she began twirling the card and making it appear and reappear.

Crimson eyes stared at the sky, oblivious to her surroundings.

"I wonder if Diana would come today..." The magician whispers. She kept on walking, not paying any attention to her path and not noticing the tree that was in front of her.

 _THUNK!_

Akko fell down as both her hands were trying to soothe the pain on her now red face.

"Owwwieee!"

...

Blue eyes scans through the spot where a certain magician was suppose to be, and somehow there was no burgundy haired girl or sparkling crimson eyes anywhere.

' _That's odd.'_ Diana thought, checking one more time. Nothing.

' _Maybe I was too early?'_

"Ahhh Diaba!" Akko's quirky voice called out, but she sounds off. The prodigy looked to her left and was surprised to see Akko's unusual red face and the small tissue stuck on her nose.

"What in the nine happened to you?" Diana asked.

"I, uh, got ibto a fight?" Akko reasons, scratching her right cheek. ' _I can't tell her some evil tree was trying to give me_ concussion.' The witch gave the magician an incredulous look.

"Hmm."

"What's with that?" Diana shook her head. Pulling out her wand from her sash, she stood up and leaned closer to the other girl, making Akko sputter.

"Di-Diaba wha-?" The blue eyed witch gestured the magician to look down, where Diana's wand was a few inches from her face.

" _Remidia amnis."_ Atsuko heard the other girl whisper, the wand giving a warm color of blue and the crimson eyed girl can't feel the pain on her face that she was feeling just a few moments ago.

Seeing Diana sheath her wand back to her sash, Akko smiled greatfully.

"Thank you Diana!" The blue eyed witch nodded. "Like wise." The magician giggled at the short response.

"Anyways, want to watch my show?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, aren't you trying to figure out how I did the rose trick?"

"Are going to repeat the trick again?" Akko shrugged. "Hmm, then I have no reason to." The witch replied, causing the magician to give a whimper at the blunt reply. Rubbing her hands on her face repeatedly, Akko gave a long sigh.

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" Diana gave the crimson eyed girl a look. "Is something the matter."

"Yeah! You won't watch my show."

"Hmm."

"Geh! So cold." Akko shivered, then gave a defeated sigh. "One of these days I'm going to show you magic that it would be so beautiful, you won't have a choice to watch my show again and again."

' _You already did.'_

...

After the show, Akko was surprise to see the same witch sitting by the fountain with a pocket book on hand and her broom leaning beside her. The magician stared for a moment, her eyes observing the prodigy's serious face while reading.

Akko shook her head and smiled, walking towards the occupied witch.

"Di-ana~" She said in a sing song manner, making the other girl refrain from reading. "Did you just wait for me to finish?" Diana scoffed. "Well, how else would you show me the rose trick."

"Ohhh that..."

"Yes, that."

"Can't I just show you something really cool?" Diana quirked an eyebrow at Akko's suggestion. She doesn't trust 'something cool.'

"Forgive me for saying, but the only reason I'm here is for me to try and how your-"

"Diana, at least give me this time to show you something cool."

"Miss-"

"Akko." Diana sighs. " _Akko_ , the rose trick is what I came here for." The magician thought for a moment, before perking up. "Just for today, I'll show you something cool-" The witch opened her mouth to say something but Akko beat her to it. " _Then,_ I'll cancel my show for you next Sunday and show you the rose trick no matter how many times you want."

Diana looked at the girl in front of her, then sighs.

"Very well, show me this 'cool' thing you were talking about." Akko clapped her hands and grabbed the witch's hand, surprising her. "Great! Follow me!"

Diana was startled at the suddenness of the magician's behavior, grabbing her broom while she has the chance, she let Akko tug her along. They weren't walking, they were in fact running, they sometime run into some people causing the burgundy haired girl to blurt a quick apology.

They were running quite a while, and that was when Diana noticed that she was having trouble on breathing. Her chest heaved erratically, her hand to her chest, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead and her face flushed.

"Must you *pant* need to *pant run?" Akko, not at all tired, looked to see that her witch friend was in serious out of shape. "Wow, we just walk for just a minute and you're this tired? Do you exercise? " Diana looked at the other girl incredulously. "You *pant* call that walking?" The prodigy asked, her breathing returning back to normal. Akko shrugged, before returning back to tugging the witch along.

The prodigy gave a silent whine, but lets herself be tugged along. Having no energy to say anything.

The crimson eyed magician led them to a stair case, now walking for a while. Diana listened as Akko tells her stories to pass the time and before she knows it she was on top of a tower.

The witch noticed the big bell, four pillars and...that was it.

"Is this the 'cool thing' you were trying to-" Words got stuck from Diana's throat, her breath hitched. In front of her was the beautiful sight of Blytonburry, The sky so vast, buildings that look like a toy from up the clock tower and busy people who looked like ant, and just the plain beauty of the sight left the witch speechless.

"I go here whenever I felt like I needed time on my own." Akko started, standing beside the bewildered prodigy. "So-" the magician stated softly. "-what do you think?"

What does she think indeed.

"It's...breathtaking," Diana uttered, causing the burgundy haired girl to smile and scratch the back of her head. "Heh, thanks."

Never...Never have once in her life, she saw something this beautiful. It brings butterflies to her stomach. It...It reminds her of her mother. Tears trickle down her porcelain cheeks, Akko taking notice instantly panics.

"W-Why are you crying? I-Is it- A-are you afraid of heights? Tell me-" Diana shook her head, wiping her tears with her palm. "Fret not..." The witch whispers, then looks at the magician with a genuine smile with a tear stained face, causing Akko's breath to hitch at the sight.

"It's merely nostalgic."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tap Tap Tap_

The noise caught Diana's attention, she walked towards the window and opened it, allowing a soft brown colored barn owl with a letter on it's beak to enter. The prodigy caressed the owl's feather as she took the letter, muttering a small appreciation.

Opening the letter, she read.

 _Just so you know, red is my favorite color. Oh and your bird tried to bite me, is it suppose to do that?_

 _Are you a sadist?!_

 _-Akko_

The witch stared at the letter. Huffing at the words written on the paper she sighed.

She gently settled the paper down and pulled out her quill and a clean paper. The sound of the quill and the paper scratching against one another filled the room. She reread her own letter before signing it with her signature, folding the paper neatly and tying it on the bird's right foot.

"Take this to Akko." She uttered, receiving a hoot which she hushed the bird quietly, as to not disturb her sleeping roommates in their slumber.

Diana closed her window with a soft click, looking at the night sky for a while before she too retire for the night.

Flashback

 _The witch and the magician descended from the stairs quietly, Akko trying to break the silence with a small conversation but stopped at Diana's short responses._

 _She wondered if she did something wrong, but the look on the witch's face was..._

 _The crimson eyed girl shook her head, giving a relieved sigh once she took notice of the exit of the tower. They walked outside awkwardly, to Akko's case that is. Clearing her throat to capture the other girl's attention._

 _"So, was it,uh, was it cool?" Diana gazed at the magician with her slightly puffy eyes. "Oh." Akko cringed. "It was alright."_

 _"Alright?" The witch nodded. "That's all? I say it was amazing!" The crimson eyed girl exclaimed with excitement in her eyes, the previous awkwardness gone. "Lets do this again, what do you say?"_

 _"Didn't you say you were going to show me the rose-"_

 _"I will, Diana. I'll show it to you, we have a lot of time." Diana remained silent, before the magician broke the silence between them once again._

 _"Do you,uh, do you want to, uh, talk about it?" Just not the sentence the witch would expect._

 _"About what?" Akko fidgets. "Earlier...you were,uh, you were crying."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Its totally fine! I mean, you don't have to-"_

 _"I just remembered someone..." Diana's whisper reached the crimson magician's ears, halting instantly and noticed the look of melancholy etched in the witch's feature._

 _Blue eyes that were gazing far, far away._

 _Akko stayed silent for a few seconds before she smiled, she barked a laugh causing the prodigy to look at her with confusion._

 _"They must be someone amazing then." Diana's eyes widened slightly at Akko's statement, the smile sporting the burgundy haired girl's face, gave the witch a sense of warmth._

 _The blue eyed stayed silent that Atsuko was worried if she said something wrong. She saw Diana looked down and saw her lips curl into a small smile._

 _"You're unbelievable." Hearing the other girl giggle slightly made the crimson eyed girl feel better, but she doesn't know if she should take Diana's statement a good thing or a bad thing._

 _"Uhh, thanks?"_

 _The witch and the magician walked back through the leyline entrance as they talked with minimal topics. Diana responded and Akko chattered at everything, careful not to talk about what happened at the tower once again. The prodigy stopped at their destination with the burgundy haired girl following, they bid farewell to one another just as they did back then._

 _"So I guess, I'll see you next Sunday? Hopefully?" Akko said as Diana told her she wasn't sure if she could, with the tests coming up. The magician nods understandably, then brought out a foreign device._

 _"How bout exchanging numbers? That way we could still communicate?" The witch looked at her with confusion._

 _"Why do we need numbers to communicate within a distance?"_

 _Silence. A breeze pass by. A beat or two passed when Akko reacted._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"We used owls to deliver letters, we do not need numbers for that." the crimson eyed girl face palmed her own face, surprising Diana. 'Of course they would! Why did I even think of that? Ahhhhh I feel so stupid right now!' Akko mentally scolded herself._

 _The burgundy haired girl immediately returned her phone in her pocket._

 _"What is that?" Diana asked in confusion as the crimson eyed girl halted her actions. She brought out the device once again. "Oh this? It's a device where we send messages." The blue eyed witch placed a hand on her chin. Looking at the device curiously._

 _' Cute...' Blushing, Akko shook her head vigorously. The action making Diana shift her gaze back to Akko._

 _"A-Anyways, yeah! uh, owls, yeah... we could, uh, we could use that!"_

 _"I see." the witch said then notice the other girl fidgeting. "Is something wrong?" The crimson eyed girl snapped her attention to Diana. "Uhh, do I, uh, have to catch one?"_

 _Silence. A beat. Another beat._

 _Then a laugh erupted. Akko stared at the girl in front of her with wide eyes, as Diana laughs heartily. It was...It was something. It was bewitching._

 _Wiping a tear away from her eye, the blue eyed witch eyes widened at what she just did. Immediately composing herself and clearing her throat she uttered with a flushed face._

 _"I'm sorry for my outburst." The magician opened her mouth and closed them, to Diana's eyes she looked like a fish out of water. "Akko?" Snapping out of her trance she looked at the blue eyed girl._

 _"O-Oh, it's okay! Don't mind it Diana!" The burgundy haired girl said nervously as she scratched the back of her head._

 _Smiling for a moment she said. "Don't worry about the owl Akko, I have my own." Crimson eyes widened. "You have your own-?! I mean, yeah! It's totally obvious, duh" Akko bonked her head, while Diana looks at her with an amused face._

 _"Anyway, I'll try to send my owl later at night."_

 _"Wait, how would your owl know my location?" Diana prepares herself for flight. "Let's just say it's magic." giggling at the magicians bewildered face she said. "Farewell for now, magician. Tia freyre!"_

 _Akko watched the blue eyed witch ascended the infrastructure before grinning to herself._

 _..._

Tap Tap Tap

Atsuko Kagari was disturbed from her slumber by the noise that was coming from her window. Groaning in the warmth of her own sheets, she waited for the noise to go away. A few seconds past, the tapping stopped then continued. Akko sighed with mild distaste.

"Ughhh, **ウォ イン てぇ** -?! Oh!" Sleepiness aside, her eyes locked on to the bird outside of her window. Half running towards the barn owl, she opened her window, wary that Diana's owl would bite her once again.

"Hey there buddy-" Her gaze looked down on the birds' right foot, where a paper was tied onto it. "I'm just gonna get the letter..." Carefully she untied the paper on the owl's foot and sighed in relief.

Opening the said letter, she read.

 _Dear Akko,_

 _I see that my owl bit you, but fret not. She does this to every new people she meets._

 _And no, I'm not a sadist. It's a really absurd thing to think of about me, is it?_

 _Your writing skills could use a bit of work._

 _Red is a good color, if I'll be honest it does suit your personality._

 _I, on the other hand, have already told you that my favorite color is blue, so you need not to know_

 _that in this letter. I could tell you that I have already selected a name for the rabbit you gave me, he is to be called_

 _Mister fluffy bunny, the name you gave him was a bit redundant._

 _I'll end the letter here. Do have a good night._

 _Sincerely yours, Diana Cavendish_

 _P.S. My owl's name is Nyra._

Akko gave a laugh at the letter. Goodness, the girl could really write a longer letter compared to her own three sentenced one. Folding the letter she looked back at the soft brown owl that was still perched on her window.

"Nyra, huh, that's your name?" The bird looked at her with it's big black unblinking eyes. "That's really cool."

 **"Of course, my mistress picked it for me."** The owl responded as it hooted. The crimson eyed girl nodded, she grabbed a paper on a nearby desk and grabbed a pen. Replying on Diana's letter she wrote with a smile on her face. It was an experience writing a letter, for a witch nonetheless.

It was a great feeling, having a witch friend is really cool.

...

The exchange of letters between the magician and the witch became a frequent thing for the both of them. Diana would receive a letter from Akko at night, and sometimes even at day time. Whether she would be walking by the school yard or by patrolling at night time. The sight of Nyra flying and giving her the written letters from Akko made her look forward for the next appearance of her own owl.

Her team mates noticed this and wondered who Diana was associating with. Of course, giving them a reply of ' _It's nothing important.'_ made it suspicious for them. They wondered, if it wasn't something important, then why does their blue eyed team mate smile when she reads the letter?

Akko on the other hand would be too excited to see the familiar soft brown owl. Chariot teased her when she figured out that the sender was in fact the prodigy to which the younger magician blushed and said ' _It's not a big deal!'_

Often times she would receive the letter at night where Diana is probably relieved of school stuff, but other times she would receive them at day time where the blue eyed witch would write an apology if the letter was late.

But Akko doesn't mind. The mere thought of them writing letters for one another is really exhilarating for her, and she could also notice from how the witch write the letter that she was in fact enjoying this act. It brings a smile on her face to know that fact.

The magician and the witch's exchange had been going on for weeks now. It's also been weeks where they had in fact grew closer to one another.

...

"Hey Barbara." Hannah said, her head resting on her hand. "Yeah?" Barbara asked as she was combing her hair. It was night time and Diana had been asked to patrol for the evening, leaving both of her team mates alone at their room.

"Isn't Diana acting strange?" The auburn haired girl asked. "Hmm, these past few weeks...she is."

"Do you think something happen?" Barbara halt her combing and looked at the other girl. "What do you mean?" Hannah placed a hand on her chin. "Well, haven't you notice her smiling more often?"

"That's a bad thing?" The auburn haired girl shook her head. "Of course not, it's just not something she often does, which she's doing now right?" The black haired girl hummed and returned to combing her hair and finished. She moved towards her own bed and continued the conversation.

"Also noticed how her owl would often give her letters, right?" Hannah nodded. "Yeah, one time when I was with her, her owl came swooping down and landed on her arm with a letter on it's beak."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I mean, I think everyone noticed that. It's not really a secret is it?"

"I guess, but I haven't seen her read it out in the open. She would just take the letter and that's it." The hazel eyed girl shook her head. "I don't know, maybe we are just too observant." She lay down on her own bed. "We should probably get some sleep, we still have the test tomorrow." Barbara nodded and retire for the night. Silence surrounds them, when suddenly Hannah heard a gasp.

"What if it's a secret lover?!"

"Barbara, don't be ridiculous. Get some sleep."

...

Akko finished her act with a burst of flowers in the crowd. Their loud applause and the smile that was seen on their faces is a sign that she did good today.

"Thank you all for watching!" With that the crowd disperse, leaving her to her own time. Stretching her arms before she gave a big yawn, sliding her hands on her pocket she started to walk. It was a long day today, more so that a certain witch couldn't come. Even if she refused to watch.

The burgundy haired girl shrug at herself. "Oh well, one day me." She kept a look out in the sky, hoping a familiar barn owl would fly in her direction carrying a certain letter as always.

' _Well, this week is her test. Guess she's busy.'_ Walking towards the fountain, Akko sat there and watched the people doing their own stuff. She watched and watched, hoping time would be kind and hasten its move for it to finally end the day. She didn't want to go home yet, Chariot was not home and Croix was busy as always probably showing off her inventions.

Everyone was doing something, and she was left to do nothing.

'. _..I could do magic to pass time. But I'm too tired...I don't want to sleep too.'_ Atsuko mentally groan before she stood up and decided to roam around the town for a while and go home.

The roam was pleasant, to pass time that is, but it isn't as pleasant as with the her witch friend, who by now would probably be in a conversation with her and disagreeing at things the magician say.

She lets out a chuckle. ' _She's gonna do that alright.'_ Akko looked at the clock tower and saw that it's just past twelve in the afternoon. She sighed, pulling out the card of queen of hearts, she decided to just head home. Now walking towards the woods where Chariot and Croix built a small cabin, but found a small clearing where a small pond was found in the middle. Sitting down on the grassy ground under a shade, she rests her back on the tree. Sighing in satisfaction as a breeze pass by.

Twirling, pass, levitate, appear and reappear. Twirling, pass, levitate, appear and reappear. Twirling, pass, levi-

Yawn.

A beat.

Until Akko broke.

"AHHHH! WHY AM I NOT DOING ANYTHING?!" She ruffle her hair vigorously. "Gahhh! This is frustrating!"

"Well, disturbing the animals is what you're doing." Atsuko looked to her right and saw Croix's familiar red cloak. "Croix! What are you doing here?"

"Funny thing you ask." The lilac haired woman ruffled the other girl's hair before taking a sit beside her. "I was on my way ho-" "Why are you early?"

"Eh, I wasn't feeling it today. Anyways, I was on my was ho-"

"What would Chariot say to that?"

"Probably scold me. Anyways, I was-"

"Don't you know that Chariot is sca-" Croix cut her off by slapping her hand on her mouth. "Let me finish."

"mhhff." The teal eyed woman removed the hand and continued. "I was on my way ho-"

"Hey you two!" Chariot's cheery voice called out, cutting the lilac haired girl off once again.

"Ughhhhh!" Croix groaned loudly and banged her head on a tree causing it to shake. "Whoa, what happen to her?" Chariot asked her student.

"She couldn't finish her story." The red eyed woman sent an apologetic gaze towards the lilac haired woman.

"Anyways, what are you doing here so early, Croix?" The cloaked woman tensed and slowly looked at Akko who was mouthing something.

' _Told you so.'_ Croix closed her eyes and prepared herself. She shifted her gaze to the other woman and gulped inaudibly. Looks like she had to pull out her trump card.

"Chariot..." Croix started, her voice sounded lovingly making a certain burgundy haired girl cringe and making Chariot blush like a high school girl. The lilac haired girl took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Our kid was feeling lonely without her witch friend. " Crimson eyes widened. "N-no I'm not! Croix! " both older women laughed, Chariot sat beside her student.

"A-anyways, it's Diana's test this week that's why she hasn't come to Blytonbury." Akko grumbled. "Just busy, that's all. " Croix and Chariot hummed at the young girl, then silence surrounds them. Before it was broken.

"Did you just say Diana? " Croix asked at the young magician, through which the crimson eyed girl nodded. "She wouldn't happen to be Diana Cavendish, right?"

"Uhhhh, yeah Diana Cavendish." Akko said, which was greeted by two pairs of surprised eyes. "Didn't I tell you both? " Chariot shook her head.

"You just said you have a friend named Diana. I didn't thought it was prodigy Diana Cavendish. " The older magician laughed awkwardly. The crimson eyed girl gave them a confused look.

"Is there something wrong with Diana?" Croix shook her head. "Akko you just befriended a prodigy witch who belong to one of the oldest and prestigious family."

"... **冗談ですか？** **！** " Akko shouted her words reverting back to it's normal Japanese language. "I didn't know! She's seriously an important person?!" The lilac haired woman nodded. "From what I know, one of her ancestor was one of the Nine Olde Witches."

"That's someone important right?"

"Yes, Akko." Chariot said in a motherly tone her hands now on top of the younger girl's head, petting her.

" **それはとても涼しいです！"**

"Akko you're language is slipping."

" **ごめんなさい!"** Akko shouted, slapping a hand on her mouth she whispered. "Sorry... But oh man! Diana is like a princess then! That's cool!" Chariot and Croix looked at each other then smiled. The cloaked woman draped her arm on Akko's shoulder. "Anyways, you want to go home and eat? I feel like eating!"

"Uhh yeah su-" Akko stopped her sentence when she caught a flying object on the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw Diana's owl flapping it's way down to her. Excitement immediately filled the magician, she stood up immediately, surprising both older women, held out her arm where Nyra elegantly landed.

"Messenger bird? It's been a while since I've seen one, aside from Alcor that is." Chariot said, standing up to walk towards the younger one. Croix shrugged and followed.

"Who owns the owl Akko? It's a beautiful one." The barn owl hooted at the red haired woman's compliment. "She is Diana's, her name is Nyra." Atsuko run her finger on the owl's soft feathers before unhooking the letter on its leg.

"Oh? So you just got a letter from Diana?" The crimson eyed girl nodded. "We've been writing letters for two weeks now." Croix grin. "Oh? Aren't you gonna read the letter?" Atusko shook her head. "Not in front of the both of you!"

"Come on Akko, it's just a letter." Chariot said in a teasing tone. "Yeah, it's not like it's from a lover right?" Croix remarked with a grin before blinking, as her own words sink in. "Akko, right?" her smile now gone and was replaced with worry.

"Kagari Atsuko, I forbid it!"

"What?! It's not like that!"

"Not my little girl! No one's gonna take my little girl away from me!" The cloaked woman hugged the younger magician protectively. "Croix! Stop being over dramatic! We're just friends!" Croix whimpered as Chariot rubbed the lilac haired girl's back.

"Alright, that's enough you two."

 **"Are these your family? They're a lively one."** Nyra chimed in. **"They're not actually my real family, they're just taking care of me. But yeah, they feel like family."** Akko run her fingers through the soft brown owl's feather, which was happily received.

* * *

 **I have no idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Tia Freyre!** " With a chant, the witch called Diana Cavendish ascended and flew towards the leyline. She sighed in relief, now that the tests are over, she has a little more time to gallivant, which she rarely does as she prefer to stay in doors and study. But now is not the time. Her friend is waiting for her.

With a small smile, Diana flew faster to reach the end of the leyline, without another thought, she arrived Blytonbury. The blue eyed prodigy descended, with a click of her heels, she leaned her broom on her shoulder and began walking.

The usual spot, the edge of the fountain, was where she settled. Bringing out a small pocket book as she sat patiently, waiting for a certain magician to come out. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to an hour, still no sign of the crimson eyed girl.

That's odd. Blue eyes gazed up the clock tower and saw that it was nearly nine in the morning, Akko was usually out by eight, so without the other girl popping out of nowhere was rather peculiar.

Didn't she send a letter to Akko that she'll visit today?

Closing the book in her hand, she stood up, grabbing her broom beside her and walked to the direction of the tower. From what she remembered, Akko told her that she heads there sometimes to clear her head or to have an alone time.

Maybe this was one of those days?

On top of the clock tower, there was still no sign of the magician. Very odd indeed. Diana placed a hand on her chin. "Where could she be?" She whispered, then suddenly.

"The forest." The heiress uttered under her breath, composing herself, she started heading towards the woods in hopes of finding the crimsonette. Diana gave a shallow breath as she reached the final step of the stairs. She couldn't believe she's a little bit out of shape, sure, she does sports. But those are just flying brooms. She just sits there and rides the broom, sure she uses stamina for magic, but it isn't enough as running.

Composing herself once again, she took a deep breath and exhaled. Her hold tightens around the handle of her broom, as she starts walking towards the possible location, where Akko might be in.

Entering the forest, birds chirping greeted her first, then the sound of the rustling leaves of the trees, as they danced along the breeze, followed by the sound of other insects. The crunch of the leaves underneath her, adds to the sound of nature. She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed, appreciating the wind that swept through her face.

A few moments passed, she continued walking deeper in the forest. The chirps were suddenly gone as she walked deeper, now it was eerily quiet, save for her footsteps and the gust of the wind, as they rustle the trees' leaves. Tightening her hold on her broom, she unsheathed her wand from her sash, pointing it in front of her. She knows magic is forbidden outside, but she already broke that rule ever since she showed magic to Atsuko and that one time she healed the crimson eyed girl's slightly broken nose.

How strange of her breaking the rules. Just as she lowers her guard down, an odd sound came from behind the odd looking tree, startling her. Whipping her wand in that direction, she breathed in to calm her nerves. No point in getting nervous.

Slowly she walked towards the tree, her wand glowed ominously in front of her, as she tightened her grip on the handle. Diana's eyes narrowed, as the sound grew louder, the offensive spell already on the tip of her tongue, ready to be chanted. Then she heard mumbling.

The prodigy stopped. That sounded like-

"Ngh...wait...just one more pie..." Akko mumbled in her sleep, the deck of cards sprawled around the slumbering magician, as she have her back leaning against the tree, her eyes closed, and her face relaxed. Diana still have her wand out, her eyes showed shock then shifted into disbelief.

"By the nines, how could she sleep this early?" The prodigy sighed, now lowering guard. The witch walked closer to the mumbling girl, giggling slightly as Akko made incoherent sound.

Diana looked around and saw that she was in an open field, where patches of different kinds of flowers were on the ground, swaying slightly along the wind. The crystalline pond nearby, where a family of ducks swim freely. What a delightful sight.

The witch didn't notice she's been staring at the scenery, as Akko's mumbling snapped her out of her reverie. She shifted her gaze towards the sleeping magician, cringing in slight disgust then giggling when she saw the drool on the corner of the other girl's mouth.

Diana pondered for a moment, wondering if she should wake the magician up or she should leave her be for a few minutes. She took notice of the deck around the slumbering crimson eyed girl.

' _Was she learning another trick?'_ The blue eyed girl thought. ' _She must've been practicing and had exhaust herself.'_ The heiress walked towards the magician, then took the spot next to the slumbering girl, fixing the card in order as she did and placing it beside the sleeping magician.

Glancing once more at the girl, who had her head bowed down. _'What an uncomfortable sleeping position'._ Diana shook her head, she pulled out the book from her pocket once again, flipping the page she's in, deciding to wait for crimson eyed girl to wake up.

Akko showed no signs of waking any sooner, might as well read at the perfect spot. Blue eyes reads passage after passage, too invested to take notice to her surroundings, she flipped another page. She tucked a hair behind her ear, then flinched when a sudden weight fell on her lap.

She looked down and saw the magician's head laying comfortably on her lap, the slumbering girl then smiled in contentment in a new found comfortable position, but Diana's eye twitch.

She have two choices.

One, she could rudely wake the girl by pushing her off her lap, two, she could just endure this and deal with it. The witch was about to choose the first option, then her eyes landed itself on the deck. She bit her lip, then she sighed.

Fine. She chose the latter.

She refocused her attention on the book on her hand, pausing as she hears Akko mumble in her sleep just to giggle at the nonsensical words coming out from the magician. She reads quietly, her right hand holding the book as she flipping it with her thumb, while her left hand unconsciously plays Akko's burgundy locks.

...

The first thing she felt was that someone was playing with her hair, the scent of lavender, and the faint sound of a page being turned. Slowly, crimson eyes opens slightly. She swallowed, before closing her eyes once again, savoring the comfortable position she's in. Atsuko lay there, her ears picking up the sound of another page being turned and the gentle breathing of someone, as their hand played through her hair.

' _Who?'_ Shifting her position, blonde tresses greeted her. Akko focused her vision, as blue eyes stared at her own.

"You're finally awake." Diana said in her usual professional like voice. The magician lay there for a moment, processing what was happening. "Well as much as you would like to lay on my lap, I suggest you get off, I could hardly feel my legs." Akko's eyes widened. Immediately pulling herself off of the witch's lap. "S-Sor-" Her apology was cut off by a yawn, as the other girl cringed when Akko didn't cover her mouth.

"Sorry about falling asleep, uh, I was, uh, practicing a new trick."

"Hmm, I see." Diana said, pocketing the book once more. "Yeah, so...what are you doing here?" The crimson eyed girl asked. "How rude, I sent you a letter didn't I? I told you that we'll meet by the fountain because today will be the day you'll tell me about the rose trick since I wasn't available the last time" The heir stated.

"Huh? You d-" Akko stopped herself when the blue eyed witch narrowed her eyes slightly. "I-I mean, uh, of, of course you did! Ehehehe." The crimson eyed magician chuckled nervously.

"You didn't read the letter?"

"N-No! I mean, I read the letter! I just forgot when Chariot taught me a new trick, sorry." Akko said, as the other girl tilted her head. "Chariot?" Diana asked.

"Huh? Oh, she's like my mentor, and kind of my mom." The magician whispered the last part. "Anyways, I'm sorry I forgot about meeting and roses." The witch looked at the apologizing girl, then sighed.

"It's fine-"

"Akk- Ohohoho, I spy with my little eye Akko and a witch." The crimson eyed magician's blood run cold at the sound of the voice. The duo turned their attention towards the voice, and just as Akko suspected, Croix's shit eating grin greeted her.

"I didn't know you two were having a date~ Don't mind me." Croix said, walking towards them as she sat down beside Akko, who looked at her in horror. "Uhhh-"

"So, Miss Diana Cavendish, right?" The witch was taken aback at how the older woman knew her name, but extended her hand nonetheless . "Yes, It's nice to, meet you miss..." The lilac haired woman smiled at her as she shook the hand. "Merides. Croix Merides." Akko tugged the older woman's cloak, making Croix look at the younger girl.

"Croix, what are you doing here?!" The crimson eyed girl said in a hushed whisper, Croix tilted her head cutely...to her at least. "What do you mean Akko? I was looking for my _daughter_ and found her with someone who was about to take her away, so no no."

' _Take who away? and, daughter?!'_ Diana thought in confusion, then she saw the older woman looking at her. "Look here, Cavendish, I won't let you take my _daughter_ from me!"

"Excuse me?" The witch said as she felt her eye twitch in mild irritation. "C-Croix, stop embarrassing me!" Akko shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as the lilac haired woman ignored her. "I don't care if you came from a prestigious family or whatever, you don't get to take a piece of this!" Croix said, gesturing at Akko.

"I beg your pardon, **Miss Merides,** but I have no idea on what it is you're talking about." Diana said, now fully annoyed. Who was this woman accusing her of taking Akko away? What does that even mean?

"Pshhh, using that 'I don't know what you're-"

" **Croix!"** The voice immediately shuts the older woman up, Croix felt a shiver down her spine as she whipped her attention on a certain direction. She gulped, she felt a shiver down her spine, as the inventor caught sight of a furious Chariot on one of her flying roomba.

"God dammit why did I invent that?" Croix whispered, standing up and getting ready to run away from the crazy woman...Don't tell Chariot she called her crazy.

"Anyways, good seeing you both. As for I, gotta blast!" The lilac haired woman began to sprint away from them, confusing the heiress. ' _What in the world was that?'_ She thought.

"Seriously!" Chariot shouted, stopping in front of them and getting off of the roomba before sighing. She looked at the duo and gave them a soft smile. "I'm sorry about her, she wanted to sp-" Diana raised a brow. "t-to, uhmm, to have a duel? Yes! a duel on who's better at cooking and she told me that my cooking was awful."

"Croix said that?" Akko asked, as the red haired woman smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, she did. Don't worry I'll scold her later." Chariot shifted her gaze on the blue eyed witch. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name in Chariot." The older magician said with a smile, extending a hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Chariot, I'm Diana Cavendish." The witch said, smiling as she shake the woman's hand. "Oh, Akko has told me so much about you." The burgundy haired nudge her mentor. "N-No I didn't."

"She told me that having a friend witch is really awesome." The blue eyed prodigy looked at Akko, and gave her a small smirk. "Did she now."

"Oh she did, she kept talking about you whenever she returns from home." Akko whined, making Diana giggle. "Chariot!" The older magician gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, alright." She placed a hand on top of the younger magician. "I'll leave you two be, as I have a Croix to hunt." Chariot removed her hand on top of the crimson eyed girl, as Akko giggled. "Don't kill her."

"Can't promise anything. It was nice meeting you, Diana." The prodigy gave her a nod. "Likewise." With that Chariot left, leaving them alone once again. Akko gave a sigh then looked at her companion who was giving her a smirk. "So having a witch friend is, how do you put it, 'awesome'" The magician sputtered, blushing in embarrassment.

"C-cut it out, and yeah I think witches are awesome, is that a problem?" Diana giggled as she shook her head. "No, I was only teasing." Akko sighed, retrieving her deck of cards on the ground.

"So how was the test?" The British witch gave the other girl a smile. This was refreshing, someone asking her questions like this was like a breather, compared to when she was always asked about the family name. It was like they don't see her as just Diana but the Cavendish name.

"It was fine, I didn't have any trouble whatsoever. How was the new trick?" That was a question that Diana couldn't even fathom to ask back then, she couldn't even imagine herself interacting with a magician back when she haven't met the crimson eyed girl.

Akko's eyes lit up. "Oh, it was really cool. You see Chariot taught me how to like remove a person from a card and move it on the other." The magician smiled excitedly, shuffling her cards. "Well that's a delight." Diana smiled. "I was quite shock when I saw you sleep."

"Gahh, I was tired okay? I got too excited in learning this trick that I woke up early in the morning." True to Akko's words, the prodigy could slightly see small dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Oh and sorry again for sleeping on your lap."

"No worries." Diana said. The crimson eyed girl finished shuffling her cards placing it back on the ground. She stretched as she gave another yawn. "So Diana, I didn't know you were from a prestigious family." The heiress's heart drop, she frowned. "Oh...I must've forgot to tell." Akko noticed this, then she looked forward.

"Must be tiring, huh?"

"What?"

"Well, responsibilities and all that. So if you want, you could just be yourself. Don't be Diana Cavendish around me, just be Diana. " Diana looked at her, the magician smiling at her. She stared for a moment, then nodded slightly. Her lips tugging into a smile. "I would like that."

"Ehehe~ So want to play?" Akko suggested. "Play?" The magician nodded. "Yeah, you want to play tag? Or we could play by the pond?" The blur eyed witch gave her a confused look. "How in the nines will you play in the pond?"

"Oh that's simple, follow me!" The magician stood up and grabbed the witch's wrist tugging her towards the pond. Akko lets go of the other girl's wrist, jogging as she pointed at the water. "Focus your attention in the pond and something great will- Ah!" The crimson eyed girl didn't get to finish her question as she tripped on her own footing, straight to the pond.

The loud splashing sound was heard and the witch stood there, fortunate that Akko had let go of her. A pregnant pause formed before it was broken by Diana's laughter. The magician sat there in the water, dripping wet, as she stared at the laughing witch. The sound of the prodigy's laughter brought a smile on her face.

"You, hahaha, are you okay?" Diana asked, walking near the edge of the pond as she giggle. "Ughhh, I don't know, I think I hurt my foot." Akko said. "Well, can you stand?" The witch asked.

"I don't think so, help me?" The magician extended a dripping wet hand, hoping for the heiress to take it and bring her back to her feet. Diana hesitated for a moment, pondering if she should help the other girl or not. But Akko could be hurt. Sighing, the witch slowly took the extended limb. And she immediately regrets her decision.

Without warning, the magician pulled Diana in the pond with her, as another splashing sound was heard. Akko laughed at the witch who was looking at her in horror and disbelief. "Wha- Atusko Kagari, why did you do that?!"

"Come on, Diana, this is how you play on the pond." Akko said in between laughs, as she splashed water on the prodigy's face. "Stop that!" Diana said, shielding her face as the magician splashed another water at her.

"You asked for it." Unsheathing her wand from her sash and chanted. " ** _Neró elatírio"_** Water sprayed harshly on Akko's face, as it made her collapse on the pond once again. Sitting up, the magician coughed. "Hey! No fair!" The witch smirked. "That's what you get when you play with a witch." The crimson eyed witch splashed water once again, then Diana splashed back, without magic this time. The both of them laughing merrily as they did.

The exchange went on for a while, before the two of them decided to stop.

Thankfully, Diana casted a spell to make the both of them dry, to prevent them from catching a cold. Akko removed her orange jacket, as she lay down the grass with the other witch laying beside her as they stare up the clouds.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Atsuko asked the prodigy, who hummed in response. Diana smiled. "Yeah, I never thought I have missed this in my childhood."

"Huh, really?" The witch nodded. "Growing up, my mother and I used to play tag and all that, but she..." The blue eyed witch paused. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Diana looked at the other girl with a grateful smile. "Thank you. Anyways, I was never one to play along with kids my age. I used to study witchcraft and became too invested that I didn't notice that time had passed."

Akko hummed. "Well, it's never too late to experience everything."

"I suppose." A comfortable silence surrounds them, before the prodigy broke it. "If I may ask, don't you go to school?" The magician shook her head. "Oh, I don't."

"Why?"

"Chariot and Croix teaches me everything I have to know. You see, Croix, was a professor back then." That piqued Diana's interest. "She mostly teaches about technologies and frameworks, believe me when she's actually an ace back when she was in high school."

"I have no idea."

"Yeah, that was my impression at first too. Anyways, Croix and Chariot go wayyyy back, like they knew each other through high school and college until now." Akko said in her usual cheery voice. "So yeah, they both my teachers I guess."

The witch nodded. "Are they somehow related to you?" The crimson eyed girl shook her head. "No, both of them are just like my caretaker or something, but I teat them and they treat me like family."

"Oh, where are your parents?" Diana immediately regrets the words that came from her mouth, when she saw the sudden shift of Akko's facial expression. "My parents..."

"Akko?"

"Huh? Oh, they're...gone." Blue eyes widened, what did she mean by that? "It was when I was eleven, they both were coming home from a vacation and I was left with Chariot at home, when they had a car accident." Akko stopped for a while.

"Akko, I'm...I'm sorry." The magician smiled at her. "Don't be." Akko shook her head, then she sat up, laughing. "Well that certainly made the mood turn sour." Diana followed, looking at the other girl with concern.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, I got Chariot and Croix and now I have you as a friend! So, don't worry I'm not alone." The magician stood up, offering a hand to the other girl, which Diana took the offer.

Pulling the witch up to her feet, Atsuko assist her towards the leyline. It had been a habit, in such a short time. "So I'll see you soon, I hope?" Akko asked. "Of course, I'll be send letters." Diana said.

"I'll look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Akko whistled, twirling the queen of heart in between her fingers, walking back to the cabin. Chariot and Croix had still yet to return from...whatever it is they're doing.

The crimson eyed girl opened the cabin's door. "I'm home." She greeted at nobody. Removing her shoes and placing them at the shoe rack, followed by her jacket. Akko walked towards the couch, plopping herself and sighing in content.

Today was an exhausting day. Reminiscing what happened a while back she smiled, as she stared at the ceiling. It's been an hour since Diana left, and also been an hour and a half when the witch asked that question about her parents.

"Hmmm." The magician closed her eyes, calming herself at the sudden rush of emotion. It's been years since the incident, so long since her parents left her. Akko shook her head, she mustn't think like this. She was being too...sad.

"No, forget, forget." Atsuko chanted, as she stood up. Then she heard the door open.

Whipping her head to where the door was located, revealed the two adults, giggling at each other, before Croix noticed her.

"Hey, bud- are you okay?" The inventor asked, her and Chariot walked towards the young girl. "Yeah, just exhausted." Akko said with a small smile plastered on her face. Chariot placed a hand on the younger magician's forehead to check her temperature, sighing in relief when she assured herself that Akko wasn't sick.

"Well are you hungry? Do you need water or do you want to sleep?" Croix asked in worry, as the red haired woman looked at her with amusement. Oh how time could change a person.

Akko shook her head. "No, I just need a hug." The older women looked at each other, then Chariot didn't say another word but wordlessly engage the younger one into a hug.

"Aww, little Akko needed a hug- ouch!" Croix yelped when the older magician pinched her sides to stop. The lilac haired inventor complied.

"Did something happen?" Chariot asked in her motherly tone, feeling Akko lean into the comforts of the hug. "I just remembered them, is all." Croix's eyes widened slightly, before she too followed into the hug. Tightening her hold on the child, feeling the crimson eyed girl clutch her cloak.

"Diana asked about my parents, and I told her. There's nothing wrong with it to be honest." Akko paused, burying her face into the two adults' shoulders. The crimson eyed girl took in a shaky breath. "Just that sometimes I wished they were still here." Chariot looked at the young child, caressing her hair in comfort.

"They were great parents, Akko, and I bet they're proud of you now." Croix said in gentleness.

"Akko, your parents are always here." Chariot said, pulling away from their student, as the young magician looked at them. "Your parents are here." The red haired woman pointed at her heart, as she smiled. "I'm sure they've always believed in you. Just remember that." Akko looked at the ground, then lifted her head up to meet their gaze and buried her face on the crook of Chariot's neck.

"Thank you...both of you."

...

Diana arrived at Luna Nova and was greeted by two of her roommates. "Hey, Diana." Barbara waved with a smile, with Hannah beside her, doing the same. The prodigy smiled back.

"Hello Hannah, Barbara." She nodded in acknowledgement. "So, you went to Blytonbury again?" The orange haired witch asked.

"Yes, I had some-" Diana paused, trying to look for a word. "business." She finished. The blue eyed witch can't seem to tell them about Akko. What would they think, if they know that she's associating with a magician? Witches and wizards are known for degrading those kinds of people, and she has no idea why. Sure, she once thought of that, thinking that magicians are just people doing fake magic to catch attention, but now, she found out that all those things were...bollocks.

If they would know of her profanity, her teammates would sure be in shock.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, then back to their friend. "Business?" the raven haired girl asked. "Yes. Apologies, girls, for cutting this conversation short, but I have an urgent task by the library." The blue eyed witch stated.

"Huh, oh, sure! We're sorry for wasting your time." Hannah apologized, to which Diana shook her head with a smile. "No need to apologize, but I must really be going." Hannah and Barbara watched Diana walked away, seemingly in a rush. The duo looked at each other.

"Something's...weird about Diana lately." The raven haired girl said, to which the other girl nodded in agreement. "She's been, you know, going to Blytonbury a lot."

"Yeah..." Hannah said, staring at the direction the British witch walked into. "I told you, what if it's a secret lover?" Barbara said with a twinkle in her eyes. The orange haired girl looked at the other girl incredulously.

"Seriously? You've been into that theory for a while now." The raven haired girl shrugged. "Can you blame me? First, the letters, second, she's been hanging out in Blutobury in most of her Sundays. That won't be weird, but the fact that who we're talking about is Diana." Barbara said. "She's basically married with her studies."

"True, but still, a secret lover?" Hannah asked, the raven haired girl placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, imagine, Diana Cavendish, an exceptional witch, whose beauty could rival Aphrodite, who also came from a well-known family and is related to one of the nine olde witches, having a relationship with a peasant boy who dreams that one day he would meet his princess, who so happens to be Diana."

"...Did you get that from nightfall?" Barbara sputtered.

"N-No I didn't!" Hannah raised an eyebrow. "T-That's besides the point!" The orange haired girl chuckled at Barbara. "Well, I could see that happening, out of a hundred, I suppose there's a two percent chance of that happening."

Barbara sighed. "Whatever the case, Diana's acting odd." With that, Hannah couldn't agree more.

...

"So, I've come up with a brilliant idea." Atsuko grinned, looking expectantly at the witch, who was in the middle of taking a sip of her tea. It was Sunday again, the day a certain heiress had come to look forward to since their first encounter. Diana had started reading metamorphosis spells, again, that she could show the magician, but of course she would never admit that out loud. While she does enjoy the magic tricks the crimson eyed girl performs, there is still no doubt magic spells are way more 'fun.'

The two were currently seated in one of the tables in the cafe Diana, and coincidentally Akko, liked, since the burgundy haired girl wanted to 'make it up' to the witch last time. The prodigy had first, of course, told the young magician that there was no need to do any of that, but Akko was a stubborn lass.

The blue eyed girl gently settled her tea cup on the table, focusing her eyes on the bubbly girl. "Oh? And what might be this grand idea?" Akko giggled in excitement. "Well, since I'm teaching you that rose trick you like so much-" The prodigy cleared her throat, cutting off the crimson eyed girl's sentence.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but you haven't started that yet."

"I haven't?"

"I believe so."

"Oh."

Akko placed a hand on her chin, trying to think, which looked quite ridiculous on the other girl's perspective. "I guess we'll have to start it somehow." The magician mumbled.

Diana looked at the girl across the table, then saw her perked up. "Anyways, Diana, I was wondering if you could teach me some spells." Akko said with a smile, and it took the witch off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Teach me spells?" Akko repeated, sinking slowly in her chair, afraid of Diana not wanting to teach her. "Akko, you know what you're asking is almost impossible, right? Didn't Principal Hoolbrook say that you have no magic that could cast spells?" The witch said.

"Well, yeah, but I've never actually tried to cast a spell before so..." Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. "What brought on this idea, if I may ask." Akko fidgets. "Remember that one time you showed me that water unicorn thing? It was really beautiful, and, well, it left an impression. I guess, it did, yeah, it definitely did."

"Oh." Was all the blue eyed witch could say. She didn't expect that, and somehow, it made her want to smile widely. Her heart flutter in her chest from the compliment. Why does Akko's compliment feel so satisfying?

Clearing her throat, Diana lifted the tea cup and took a sip with crimson eyes watching her every move, waiting for an answer of some sort. Settling the cup down gently.

"Alright, I'll try my best to teach you some spells-" Akko smiled wildly, ready to lunge towards the witch. "-but please, try not to perform it in public, if you did manage to perform one spell?"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The burgundy haired girl stood up from her chair and walk closer to the other girl's chair and hugged her friend, letting out a squeak at the sudden action.

The duo froze, more precisely, Diana, who averted her gaze from the crimson eyed girl. "What was that?" Akko asks.

"Y-you heard nothing." The witch stuttered, her face tinge red in embarrassment. Detaching herself from the embrace, she composed herself. "Eh? I could've sworn I heard you sqea-"

"Carry this on and the deal is off."

"S-Sorry ma'am!"

...

The witch and the magician were currently in the clearing they were previously located the last time Diana found Atsuko sleeping. The crimson eyed girl had her serious face on, the blue eyed girl's wand, which obviously Diana's, were clutched on the burgundy haired girl's right hand.

"Straighten your posture, square your shoulders, you must- no don't hold the wand too tight-" The heiress lectured, circling the magician, her eyes observing every single flaws on Akko's posture. The crimson eyed girl groaned. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, and was met by Diana's stern gaze.

"Of course, learning the proper stance makes casting spells easier. With poor stance and improper handling of the wand could lead to complications, it could sometimes lead to a violent explosion."

"E-Explosion?" Akko stuttered, then slightly lowered her arm. "Magic is dangerous." At that, the blue eyed witch nodded. "Yes, I'd have to agree-" Retrieving the wand, she traced a finger on the body. "But if you learn, it leads to something wonderful." With a flick of a hand, light blue streaks of light flowed out of Diana's wand. The witch swayed along the lights as Akko watched and was trapped in a trance.

Diana moved like a conductor, the way her eyes closed and the way her lips were graced with a gentle smile. Truly bewitching.

It seemed time had stopped for the little magician, trapped in the spell of the witch in front of her.

"-ko...Akko." Diana's calls snapped the crimson eyed girl from her reverie. "Do you wish to continue?" Akko nodded, her mouth opened then closed, causing the prodigy to giggle. Atsuko looked like a fish.

"Wow, just, that was amazing." The witch's heart flutter. "I- thank you." Diana coughed and hands her wand back to the other girl, ignoring the sense of satisfaction from the compliment that the magician uttered.

Akko stared at the tool on her hand, giving it a flick, mimicking Diana's motion. "It isn't that easy." The witch said with a smile. "There's still mastery on spells, memorization and patience."

"Ughh, but man, you made it look so easy. Are you really that good in magic?" Akko asked, whilst Diana shook her head. "The magic I did was an easy one, you could learn it by patience though. Noticed how I didn't utter a spell? It's because I just channeled my magic through my wand, like any other spell, but in a more simple way." The heiress pointed out.

"So like, how long have you been studying magic?" Atsuko asked. "I started really young when I took interest in magic, being born in a family of witches of course, it was bound to happen." Diana said, tapping the shoulder of the other girl to raise her arm. "My mother was my very first teacher." Akko paused, looking at the prodigy witch who had a small smile of her face.

"Her name was Bernadette, and she was very kind, she's live up to our family motto." The magician looked at her. "Motto?" The witch nodded. "Cavendish was known for being affectionate."

"Ohhh, well I could see that." The crimson eyed girl smiled, causing the young Cavendish to cough and avert her gaze once again.

"Well, going back, my mother taught me how to cast spells, from the posture and how to pronounce the words. She never got angry, she would smile gently and correct me of the flaws." Diana smiled sadly.

"I miss her greatly." Atsuko lowered the wand and hugged the other girl warily, afraid to make the young Cavendish uncomfortable. "Hey, you feeling alright?" The magician asked, the witch wiped the tear that was threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes.

Diana leaned in from the embrace for a short second, before breaking away. "I apologize." Akko shook her head. "No need to apologize, you just miss you mother. That's nothing to be apologizing for."

"Thank you." The blue eyed witch said, whilst the other girl grin. "Ehehehe~ wanna continue my session?" The magician asked. "I should be the one asking you that." Diana said, giggling slightly.

...

Akko plopped down the grass, groaning loudly. Two straight hours and all she's done was learn the proper stance and posture on how to cast magic, well it's not like she's complaining, but she was never one to actually learn posture and all that stuff. She preferred learning cool stuff, but Diana insisted, so it's not in her position to really complain.

Blue eyes watched her, sheathing the wand in her sash. She sat down beside Akko, who had her eyes closed. "So, how was learning real magic like?" The prodigy asked with a smile while the other girl sighed.

"Great, I guess, I mean all I did was learn postures and stances...It's fun..."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but did you just cringe?" Diana asked frowning slightly, causing Akko to jolt up and flail. "W-What? Of course n-not!" The blue eyed witch giggled. "Don't worry, the first are really, how do you call it, 'boring' in a way." The burgundy haired girl huffed, she brought out a white petal from her pocket.

"Hey Diana, since you've been asking for this, since, well, the first time we met." Diana raised an eyebrow. "I'll grant you privilege of showing you my own kind of magic." The magician stood up and settled her self in front of Diana.

"Think of this as a private show." Akko focused and levitated the petal, whilst the witch watched intently. And just like last time, the petal slowly turned into a full blown white rose. The crimson eyed girl gently picked the rose from it's thorny stem, careful not to prick herself. Diana sat on the ground, still awestruck at the trick. She still can't seem to figure out what the magician did to perform the trick.

"Here you go." Akko said with a smile, handing out the now thornless rose, snapping the witch out of her reverie. She eyed the flower, and slowly got the handed rose.

The crimson eyed girl plopped herself beside the witch once again. "So, so, figure out yet?" Blue eyes shifted her gaze towards the magician, and sighed dejectedly. "I'm afraid not."

"Hehehe~" Akko snickered while the other girl scoffed. "One of this days I know, or you'll have to tell me." Diana said.

"What? Why would I do that?" The crimson eyed magician asked. "I already told you that a magician doesn't reveal her secrets." Akko said, pulling out a deck of card from her pocket and pulling out the queen of hearts and lay down Diana's lap, catching the witch off guard.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm, laying down?" The magician said, twirling the card in between her fingers.

"Well, would you tell me why you decided to do so?" Diana said, her eyebrow twitching in slight disbelief. "Because I'm your friend?"

"That's your reason?" The witch sighed. She brought up her hand and flicked Akko on her forehead. "Ack! Owie! That hurts!" The crimson eyed girl moaned in pain, whilst the other girl scoffed and smirked. "That's what you get for doing this act without permission." Akko mended the spot where Diana flicked her, with an apologizing smile.

"Sorry."

The both of them, enjoyed the afternoon breeze. The witch reading and the magician who was playing with her cards. Minutes passed, when Akko sat up from the lap of the Diana.

"Oh yeah, hey Diana." The girl in question hummed in response, tearing her eyes away from the book in her hand and focused her attention on Akko. "What is it?"

The young magician smiled. "Do you have any plans on Friday next week?" Diana looked at the other girl in surprise, before she thought of her schedule. "May I ask why you suddenly asked?" Akko grinned.

"Next week, Blytonbury will hold an event for Halloween."

"Halloween?" The witch asked. "Yeah, wait you've never heard of Halloween before?" The crimson eyed girl asked. "I've heard about it, in fact even my school hold ceremonies for that event. We pray for the souls that passed on." The prodigy said.

"Oh, nice, that's exactly what it is, except that there is no trick or treating."

"I've heard about that, apparently, people who've came up with that had misinterpreted Hallow Eve." Akko looked at her for a few seconds, before talking. "So, like, you've never done trick or treatin' before?" Diana shook her head, earning a gasp from the other girl. "What is so surprising about that?"

"You've never done trick or treatin'"

"And?" Akko shook her head, before clapping her hand. "Alright, that's it. We're going trick or treating." Diana's eyes widened. "What? You wouldn't possibly expect to do so." The young magician smiled at her smugly.

"Akko!"

"Relax, it won't be that bad. Just come in this spot next week Friday." Diana huffed. "And you seriously thought I'd do that?" Akko nodded. "I promise it will be a new experience, look at the bright side. You can get candies."

"I'm not even that fond of sweets." She heard a gasp, causing her to roll her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." The heiress said, while the magician flailed. "Who doesn't like sweets?!" Diana pointed at herself.

"Come on Diana! Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go trick or treating with you. I'll even wear my magician costume and you could go as a...witch." Akko said, Diana sighed. "That's hardly a costume if I already look the part." Crimson looked over towards Diana. "Well...I guess, you do have your pointed hat."

The blue eyed witch scoffed.

"Anyway, Diana, let's go trick or treating."

"Akko, no means no."

"But-"

"I will not repeat myself." Diana finished, as the other girl sighed. "Fine. But I still don't know if you are free next week Friday." The heiress thought for a moment. "Will the even be held in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, it mostly start in the evening." Akko said. Diana nodded. "Well then, expect me to be there, Miss Kagari."


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by in a blur, and suddenly it's Friday. Diana looks at herself in the dorm room mirror, adjusting her standard Luna Nova hat for the umpteenth time. Dusting an imaginary dust on her uniform and fixing her impeccably fixed sash around her waist.

Blue eyes gaze intently at her reflection, somehow a little bit nervous. How peculiar, why was she nervous? She's just going to meet Akko and spend 'Halloween' with the magician.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her ears perking when she heard the door opened and closed.

"Diana?" She heard Barbara called out. "I'm right here." The heiress said.

Both Hannah and Barbara walked towards Diana's side of the room, peering through the bookshelf. "Hey, we were just checking if you're alright, you kind of left the classroom in haste." Hannah said.

"I'm fine, I only needed time to prepare myself." Diana said. Barbara nudged Hannah, to which the auburn haired looked at the girl beside her and saw the black haired girl give her a look. Hannah rolled her eyes and looked back at the blue eyed witch.

"Prepare for what?"

"I've made plans for today, apparently." Diana said, and heard Barbara squeal, confusing the prodigy and surprising the auburn haired witch. "Oh! Diana!" Barbara said with a wide smile etched on her lips. "You could've told us!" The black haired girl said, entrapping both of Diana's hands in her own.

"Barbara! Not appropriate!" Hannah said, sweat dropping at her roommate's behavior.

"Pardon, what exactly are you talking about?" Diana asked, to which Barbara smiled excitedly.

"Barbara, if you're going to say what I think you're going to s-"

"Why, a date of course!" The prodigy stared at them for a few seconds, her eyes dull of any emotions. She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh don't be modest, Diana. We know you're seeing someone." Barbara said excitedly. "Seeing someone?" Diana asked, confusion eminent on her face, whilst Hannah just shook her head disappointingly.

"I'm sorry-" The auburn haired girl said, placing a hand on Barbara's shoulder. "for Barbara's behavior." Barbara gave Hannah a look, removing the hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on Hannah, we finally know that Diana is, in fact, seeing someone." Diana pondered what in the world is going on, why Barbara's stating this false claim.

"I apologize, but I'm still confused." The blue eyed witch said, while her roommates looked at each other then back to Diana. "We noticed something strange in your behavior as of late." Hannah started. "Strange?" The young Cavendish asked, while Barbara nodded.

"We noticed your constant visit to Blytonbury whenever Sunday comes, so it's a little bit surprising that you'll be heading to Blytonbury on a Friday."

"And that time when your messenger owl kept giving you messages." Hannah said, she smiled. "Oh, was that something. You constantly smile when you receive whoever gave you those written letters."

Diana kept her mouth shut, her blue eyes stare at them but her mind's elsewhere. ' _Did I...?'_

 _"_ So, so! Did you meet someone?" Barbara asked, back to her juvenile attitude. The heiress snapped from her day dream, focusing her attention at her roommates. She placed a hand on her chin.

"Yes."

Hannah almost groan when she heard the black haired girl squeal, while being rattled by the said girl.

"But...I wouldn't say it in a romantic manner or whatnot, if that's what you're thinking." Diana said, making the squealing girl slow down her rattling. "I would say, I made a friend."

"A friend?" Hannah asked, her eyebrow raised as the young Cavendish nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark about my...odd behavior." She said.

"Oh." Barbara said, releasing her hold on Hannah, then she grinned widely, sending another look at the auburn haired girl. Diana quirked her eyebrows. "What is with that look you're-" Her sentence was cut off when the chime of the Luna Nova bell sounded. Blue eyes quickly found the clock, and saw that it was six in the evening.

"Pardon me girls, but it's time for me to head out." Diana said politely. "Of course, have fun!" The duo said, watching their teammate step out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I still think it's a date." Barbara said suddenly, causing the auburn haired girl to roll her eyes. "Hannah, you heard her. She just met a friend, that's all."

"You mean a friend that'll slowly turn into something more! Oh! This is just like in Night Fa-" The black haired girl slapped a hand on her mouth.

"Aha! I knew it! You've been getting ideas from your beloved book!"

"W-what? I was about to say, uh, Night Farm!" The auburn haired girl looked at her with a dull look. "That's ridiculous and you know it!" Barbara shouted whilst Hannah scoffed, walking towards the table and brew a pot of tea. "Yeah, sure." She said with a smirk.

"Hannah!"

...

Diana landed at the forest ground, the evening breeze making the leaves rustle. She looked at her surroundings and saw how dark it is, the sound of crickets surrounding her and darkness. She shivered, feeling a sudden chill down her spine.

"Where is she?" The witch asked at no one in particular, tightening her hold on her broom. Thank the nines the moon is out and shinning brightly tonight, somehow easing her uneasiness.

Then she heard it. The rustling of a nearby bush, as dread suddenly filled her, unsheathing her wand out of instinct and hold in front of her. She hates this, being startled and not knowing what'll suddenly come out in the darkness. Just like that time...

She doesn't want to be alone...

She felt her lips quiver, her whole body seem to tremble slightly as another breeze pass by, her hands shaking, her breathing quickening. Why did she ever agreed to this?

Diana steeled herself, ignoring the fear that was slowly consuming her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Diana jolted as she turned and choked back a scream when Akko scared her with her fake fangs.

"Ahahahaha! I totally got you! Oh your face!" The magician laughed, enjoying herself at rewinding the look on the heiress's face in her mind. She clutched her stomach, but wondered why Diana wasn't complaining like she was suppose to. Akko continued to giggle when she looked at the witch, and as soon as her crimson eyes laid upon Diana's feature, the sight made her abruptly cease her giggling and her eyes widened in shock.

There she saw Diana staring at her unbelievably whilst tears flowed from her eyes, her hands shaking as her lips quivered. Oh what has she done.

"D-Diana! Uhh, I'm sorry! Did I scare you?! Oh geez, I'm so sorry, please don't cry!" The magician panicked. "W-Why in the nines would you do that?! I could've- I could've-" Diana stuttered, whipping the tears with her palm.

"Shhh, d-don't cry! I- I'm an idiot, sorry I didn't know you don't like being scared! P-please don't cry." Akko said, mentally scolding herself. ' _Why did you do that, idiot?!'_

The witch sniffed, now wiping her face with her handkerchief. She looked at the other girl, with guilt and worry eminent on her face, noticing her appearance. "What...What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" The magician looked at her appearance. Akko, true to her words, was wearing a magician's attire, all with the cape and a hat. She's also wearing fake pointed ears and a fake fangs on her teeth, making it rather difficult what she wanted to be.

"My costume! I told you I'll be a magician!"

"A...gremlin magician?" Diana asked, calming down. Akko pouted. "No, I'm a vampire magician!" She said with a smile.

"How did you come up with such a... a unique idea?" The witch said with a mild interest.

"It's Halloween! People got to dress up in their own way! I mean, it kinda make sense. A vampire performing magic tricks, lulling her audiences in an unbreakable trance, not knowing of the horrors they're about to face." Akko said proudly.

"That seems rather...profound, did you thought about that?" Diana asked. The other girl chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I wanted to make myself some kind of description on why I chose to be a vampire magician." Akko laughed. "I'm a genius to think of this! Croix wanted me to be a fairy, 'cause her and Chariot'll dress up as a flower and a bee and they wanted me to be the enchanted fairy of the flowers or something." The magician cringe at the memory, while the other girl chuckled.

"Your guardians are a little bit, forgive me if it's rude, unique. Like your costume." The witch said, pocketing her white handkerchief and fixing her pointed hat.

"Tell me about it. Those two are weirdos, but I love them." Akko said with a giggle. "So come on! We don't want to be late for the event." She said, grabbing hold of Diana's wrist.

"By the way, your uniform is like a really good witch costume." The heiress rolled her eyes, as she lets herself be dragged by the enthusiastic girl. "Well it's because I'm a witch, Akko. You said it yourself, I should go as a witch, so I decided to just go in my school uniform."

"Clever."

"It's really not."

...

As they arrived, Diana Cavendish stared in awe. The Blytonbury was bright with all the jack o' lanterns on the street, a decorated ghosts hanged on every lamp post, fake cobwebs also served as a decoration to make it 'feel' like Halloween.

' _How...interesting.'_ She thought. Blue eyes darted from here and there, examining the stalls that was placed on the corner of the streets, people in their 'spooky' costume, and music that went with the Halloween feel. She felt a smile trace through her lips, how odd that she's somehow fascinated on this events. Of course she knew Blytonbury held these types of occasions, but she never actually went to the said event. She got to admit, if Akko didn't invite her, she'll probably be in the library, using the opportunity to review and learn new topics.

"Soooo-" Akko looked at the girl beside her. "What do you think?" Diana shifted her gaze towards the magician and smiled. "I think it's wonderful."

"Right?! Halloween is the best!" The crimson eyed girl exclaimed. "The first time I went to this occasion, was when I was like eleven, Croix was funny, because she kept freaking out whenever I hold her hand, and Chariot worries a lot." Akko smiled at the memory of the past inventor.

"Let me guess, you kept getting lost?" Diana rolled her eyes with a smile."Hey, let me tell you, that only happened for like five times." Atsuko said with a pout.

"Five is plural, Akko. It means you've gotten lost a lot." The magician scoffed. "It's not like you're any better." The witch raised a brow. "Oh? And pray tell, when was the last time I've gotten lost?"

"That one time when you, uh, remember that, uh... It's not fair! I don't even know you for that long!"

"Exactly." The prodigy stated. But of course she's gotten lost for two times already, one was when she was a child and the other being the first time she met the magician, but Akko doesn't need to know that.

"Oh! if it isn't young Atsuko." The duo halted in their pace, turning around and was greeted by a smiling old woman dressed as a...a witch. With the pointed nose, green face...Come to think of it, Diana noticed that people who dressed up as witches are all green and sports a pointed nose, unkempt hair and just-

' _How in the nines do they picture witches?'_ The real witch thought. ' _Well, professor Lukic may look the part, but she isn't green.'_

"Mrs. Patterson! Great costume!" Akko giggled while looking at Diana who sent a glare in her direction. "Why thank you, I wanted to be a witch this year to bewitch all the people who eats our candies." The old woman cackled, while the heiress looked at her with amusement.

"Who do you have there young Atsuko? And please call me Sandra." The magician smiled and gesture at Diana. "Right, this is Diana Cavendish." The prodigy held a hand. "Nice to meet you, madam."

"Oh, what a lovely child you are, very polite." Mrs. Patterson said in her kind voice, while she shook the prodigy's hand. "A pleasure, madam." Diana said with a gentle smile. "Where's your husband, Sandra?"

"Hank's busy with all the preparations of sweets for the trick o' treating for the kids. With that in thought, would you like a candy dearie?" The woman held out a bowl of sweets.

"Is that your strawberry candies?!" Sandra nodded with a smile, while the magician took three pieces. "Don't mind if I do! Diana, you got to try this." Akko said, popping the candy in her mouth. "Ohhh, you seriously make the best candies." The old woman smiled, and looked at Diana who has yet tasted the treat. The blue eyed witch opened the candy, and eat it, immediately humming in delight.

"It taste spectacular."

"Why I'm flattered." The woman said with a generous smile. "We could never be wrong with our secret ingredient, and it's young Atsuko's favorite so I make it extra special for her." The woman laughed, the duo smiled at her whilst they enjoy the strawberry candy. "Anyways I'll go head back inside and see what Hank's doing. That old man tends to get over board in making the sweets." The crimson eyed girl nodded at the woman. "Tell Hank I said hi!"

"Of course." Mrs. Patterson walked in the house, leaving the both of them alone. Akko giggled, making the witch look at her in confusion. "So what's your reaction on meeting another witch?" Diana sighed. "Startled, really. People seem to misunderstand the appearance of witches because some person's description of witches are suppose to be wicked. I mean, I'm not even green, what does that make me?"

The magician laughed. "Actually you'll be the first one to come here dressed as a witch, which you really are, that isn't painted green and don't have that long pointed nose. Kind of refreshing." Diana scoffed. "Well I'm glad." Akko giggled, then grabbed the blue eyed witch's wrist and dragged her to one of the stalls nearby.

"Sandra seemed awfully familiar with you, is she your grandmother?" Diana said.

"Oh, don't ever tell grandma to her face, you're never gonna hear the end of it." Akko said as she giggled. "No we aren't related at all, but she was like that one supportive grandmother, you know." The magician smiled. "The first time I started doing gigs, of course you don't always succeed at the first try, I almost gave up, actually." The blue eyed witch raised a brow.

"I know, surprising. Remember when I told you I go up the clock tower when I needed time alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, she found me up there, holding a bag of the candy we just ate and told me. 'Oh, dearie, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to give you this treats for performing those magnificent tricks, it always make my husband and I happy-' She said more but I can't remember the whole thing." Akko said with an embarrassed smile, to which the other girl giggled. "So yeah, ever since that day I always prepared new tricks for them and before I knew it, more people come to watch me. I'm really thankful for them, really."

"I must say, she is a very kind woman." The crimson eyed girl nodded, smiled at Diana. "Yeah, she is."

"Well we better go and start exploring, the night's just started." The magician said with a smile, while the other girl clutched the handle of her broom, leaning on her shoulder, as she lets the crimson eyed girl drag her.

They stopped in front of a food stall who sells- "Ever tried a candied apple before?"

"Food...Were starting this night with food?" Diana asked.

"Well, yeah. You haven't ate anything yet, right?" Atsuko asked, while the heiress sighed. "Not yet, but I doubt eating a caramelized apple is hardly any dinner."

"Who says we're taking your opinion?"

"What-"

"Two candied apple kind sir!" Akko shouted at the seller, who nodded in affirmation. "Coming right up!"

...

"This is really good." Diana said with a surprised look on her face as she took her first bite on the apple. "I told you, you got to trust me sometimes." Akko said, halfway done with hers. "So, like, this is your first time tasting candied apple?" The prodigy nodded as she took the second bite, savoring the taste before swallowing.

"I've never actually had the time to experience this types of delicacy. I'm always so...busy." The magician hummed, taking the last bite of her treat. "Not really you're not. I mean you're right here, enjoying the night with me, the amazing vampire magician blah, blah, blah." Akko said, imitating a vampire as Diana gave a chuckle.

"Blah, blah, blah? Really?" The witch asked as she continued to giggle. "Why are you laughing fair maiden? Want me to suck your blood? Blah blah blah." Diana laughed, the candied apple in her hand. Akko laughing alongside her and continued. "I'm guessing a witch blood'll be delicious blah blah blah."

The prodigy laughed uncontrollably. "A-Akko, s-stop!"

"What? But I'm suppose to be like this, because I'm a vampire blah blah blaAA-!" Akko was taken by surprise when the other girl shove the candied apple in her mouth. "S-Stop." Diana wheezed, trying to regain her composure. The magician stared at her with the apple in her mouth, before she took a bite and grin, happy to make the witch laugh.

...

"No."

"But Diana-"

"No means no, Akko."

"But it's Halloween! It isn't complete without a hunted house!" the crimson eyed girl whine, while the other girl stood firm with her arms crossed. "Yes it will, Halloween's about praying for the dead, Akko."

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport." The magician said, poking the witch's cheek causing her to shot the burgundy haired girl a glare. Diana shook her head. "I'm not going in there. I don't fancy the thought of...surprises."

"Is the great Diana Cavendish, being a chiken?" Diana gave her a look. "I'm being a what?" The magician didn't reply, but only made chicken noises, irking the heiress.

"How childish, Akko."

"Cluck, cluck, cluck I'm Diana Chickendish." The crimson eyed girl mocked, imitating an action of a very irritating chicken.

"Very smart on making fun of my family name." Diana scoffed. "Cluck, cluck, clu- where are you going?" Akko asked, stopping at her mockery, as she watched the girl walk in a certain direction, while the witch crossed her arm with a huff.

"I'm going to that bloody Haunted house."

...

"See it isn't that bad now, is it?" Akko said. Her and Diana just stepping out of the hunted house.

"I suppose. I imagined it to be, well, haunting. Perhaps they could use a little bit more practice in scaring people." Diana stated with a smile. "But I guess, it was sort of fun, in a way."

"I told you, but still, all they did was scream at our faces. I mean, you can't really be scared if you could hear their every moment or you're seen at plain sight." Akko laughed. "But still, Diana, you're kinda taken by surprise at the first time. You even clutched my arm really hard, and I think it's broken."

The heiress rolled her eyes and huffed. "I most certainly did not, you're imagining things."

"Aww, come on, it's not like it's really embarrassing. I find it really funny." Diana gave her a look. "You think me being startled is funny? Like I'm some sort of clown?"

"Of course not. I find it funny, 'cause it's cute." Crimson eyes widened. "I-I mean- not, like cute, I mean you are cute, but not like that, I mean like that-! But! uhhhh" Akko hid her face her hands as blue eyes looked at her with amusement, before giggling. The magician was surprised at the sound, and looked at the other girl beside her.

"Silly girl, thank you for the compliment." Diana said with a smile, whilst Akko only nodded, before the burgundy haired girl coughed. "You're welcome. Uhhmm, wanna get a hotdog?"

...

"I'm...suppose to eat it like that?" Diana asked, as she watched the magician stuff the food in her hand. "Hupf!" She said with her mouth full, to which the witch cringed. "How unkempt."

Akko swallowed. "Oh come on, why don't you try? And I swear it'll be fantastic. Spectacular job as always, Johnny boy!" The crimson eyed girl said, sending the vendor a thumbs up.

"I make the special hotdogs in town, what do you expect?" The seller said with a mighty laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get over your head." The magician giggled, before taking another huge bite on her hotdog. "Camof, Fiana! Fry it!"

"Seriously, that's inappropriate." Diana sighed as she shook her head. With slight hesitation, she took a small bite before raising her eyebrows. "See? I told you." The magician said, stuffing the last bite in her mouth. "I suppose, it's delicious. The flavors mix well."

"It's mustard and ketchup on a hotdog, of course it's good!" Akko laughed, while Diana ate quietly. This magician is something. Not just in her tricks, but she also introduce new kinds of things that she would've never thought of doing. She got to admit, she was glad to have met a friend like her.

...

"Do we really have to?" The witch asked, while looking at the other girl beside her. "Uhhh, yeah, my house's this way...Wait, are you... scared?" Akko asked with mild amusement.

The heiress huffed. "O-Of course not."

"That stutter says otherwise." The crimson eyed girl giggled, before she gently took Diana by the wrist again and smiled reassuringly at the blue eyed witch. "Follow me." Was all the magician said. Akko sensed a slight hesitation on the other girl's part, but eventually obliged, making the burgundy haired girl smile.

The crunch of leaves as they walked in a dark forest, made Diana a little bit uncomfortable. Blue eyes focused on the hand that was holding her wrist, then to Akko. She saw her smiling.

"Hey, Diana, are you still scared?" The magician suddenly asked. The witch looked at the girl, before replying. "Just... a little."

"Look up." Akko said. Diana was confused at the command, but looked up nonetheless. Her eyes widened at the sight. There in the night sky, were tiny specks of lights, twinkling above them. It was so vast, so beautiful, so free.

"Beautiful, right?" The magician said, her gaze fixed at the night sky. "Yes, I've never seen the sky like this before." A giggle escaped the crimson eyed girl. "Seriously? That's impossible."

"No, I don't kid. Perhaps it's because I always busy myself at work-"

"But you're just a kid. You should let loose, you know, enjoy life."

"Perhaps, but I don't have the time for that." Diana said. "Ever...Ever since my mother died-"

"Diana-" The witch cuts of the other girl with a smile. "It's alright, I want to tell you." Akko paused, before she nods. "Ever since my mother died, I dedicated myself with work. I know, I'm just a minor, and that I shouldn't be too serious, but work has made me look at the other things. It distracted me and it helped me cope up with her death." Diana paused.

"She died at when I was at a young age, so I didn't understand back then. I remember asking Anna, our loyal house maid, where mother was and if she could play with me in the garden-" She choked back a sob. "Anna, doesn't reply. All she did was hug me tightly and cry. Of course, I was a child, I didn't know...I-I didn't know." Diana clutched the hem of her skirt, as tears dripped in her eyes.

"That's why, maybe if I grow up fast, I might be able to understand. I don't have the time to be a child-" The witch gasped, when the other girl suddenly engage her into a hug.

"A-Akko?"

"You were so brave, Diana. But, that doesn't mean you don't have to experience, well, being free." Akko said, pulling away and looking at the other girl. "You were a child back then, of course it's normal that you didn't understand." The magician said with tears streaming down her face. "But you got to understand, that you're mom isn't dead."

"What are you-"

"She lives on, Diana. In here!" Akko said, poking her index finger on Diana's chest. "She's not gone, Diana. She's always here with you. Never forget that." Those words made something inside the witch break. Diana cried, clutching the clothes of Akko, while the said girl caress the head of the young Cavendish soothingly, calming the other girl down.

The magician smiled.

* * *

 **HMMMMMMMM**


	9. Chapter 9

"Akko?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"Uhhh, standing in front of our door?"

"And may I ask why?" The burgundy haired girl smirked and pats Diana's back. "You'll see, just follow my lead, alright?" Akko said with a smile, while the other girl gives her a look.

Atsuko giggled before knocking on the wooden door. Diana was confused as to what the crimson eyed girl had in mind, then a few seconds later, she heard shuffling from the other side of the door before it opened. Revealing a costumed Croix, with goggles equipped on her eyes and her usual wavy red cloak, fluttering behind her.

"Trick or treat!" Akko said with a smile, while the prodigy stared at the woman in front of her before shifting her gaze back to the girl beside her. "Little Akko, trick or treating in your own home? Man, you really take advantage of our kindness huh?" Croix said with a smirk. "Shut up, it isn't like that." Akko said punching the older woman lightly on her arm. "I'm here to take Diana to experience her first trick or treating."

The lavender haired woman shifted her gaze to the witch. "N-No, uhhm, Akko I thought I told you that I won't do trick or treat?" Diana said in a whisper. "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't let you not have your first experience in trick or treating, so just enjoy it, alright?." The magician said. "But it's embarrassing-"

"Hey, nothing's embarrassing in trick or treating-"

"If you two are done flirting in front of my face, the sooner I give you candies and the sooner we have some tea inside." Croix said, the duo shifting their gaze to the inventor. "I- Pardon my intrusion, but-" Diana looked at Akko at the corner of her eyes, then sighed. "Uhhm, I suppose I should say, Trick or treat?" The lavender haired woman laughed. "Wow, now I know why Akko kept talking about you." The magician sputtered. "N-No I don't! Don't make it sound weird, Croix!"

Croix giggled and placed a hand on top of Akko's head, before rummaging through her pockets to obtain three pieces of candies, and presented it towards Diana. "Sorry, I accidentally ate all candies we have-" The blue eyed witch raised her eyebrows. "-and if a certain someone told me you two are going to be trick or treating here, I would've bought one sack of candies."

"One sack?" Diana asked.

"Akko has a really, really bad sweet tooth. Last year she ate all the candies we have for the kids trick or treating."

"Hey! I only ate a bowl of candies, so there were two packs left. And kids never actually go here for trick or treat, forest, remember? Big scary forest?"

"Pshhh, what are you talking about? Kids loves this place."

"Uhhhh no, Arcas remember? A big scary polar bear, which you dyed brown one time to scare them off because they kept pranking you." Diana looked at the both of them with wide eyes, whilst Croix huffed. "They had it coming and they were annoying." Atsuko scoffed. "Yeah and Chariot punished you for that, the dye was hard to wash off you know-"

"Excuse me, but you have a polar bear as a pet?" The witch asked confused. The crimson eyed girl smiled and nodded. "It's Chariot's, it was given to her by her grandmother, I think."

"Akko, you have a polar bear as a pet." Diana asked once more, the lavander haired woman laughed. "I know it's confusing , I mean why have a bear?" The witch shook her head. "No, how do you have a polar bear? A polar bear, Miss Merides."

The inventor placed a hand on her chin. "Hmmm, magic maybe?" She smirked, causing the young magician to smirk as well. The blue eyed witch looked at Croix then back to Akko. Looking at the two of them smirking at each other makes her eyebrows twitch in slight annoyance and amusement. Even if Akko and Croix aren't related in anyway, they sure do act the same.

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but closed when she saw a familiar fiery haired woman walked up behind the inventor with her usual gentle, caring matching fiery red eyes.

"What's happening here?" Chariot asked. "Ahhh, Chari, Akko brought her little girlfriend for trick or treating." Croix hissed when the burgundy haired girl kicked her in the shin. The older magician laughed. "I'm sorry for these two...kids." Chariot said with a smile, causing Akko and Croix to look at her. "Good evening, Ms. Chari-"

"Just Chariot is fine, Diana. No need to be formal. Besides, if you're a friend of Akko's then you're a friend of ours." She smiled. "You're right about that." The lavender haired woman said, soothing her kicked shin. "I mean even the animals are our friends, nearly all the people in that town are our friends, 'cause you know, they're Akko's friends." The burgundy haired girl pouts. "Croixxxxx..." she whined, causing her guardians to giggle.

 _"Is she a fairy tale character?"_ Diana thought. Chariot placed a hand on the inventor's shoulder before she looked at the girls in front of them. "Anyways, come inside and help yourself with some tea, Diana." The older magician asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, you should try it. She makes the best Japanese plum tea." Akko said.

Chariot chuckles. "Yes, but we do have other tea. I'm going with Mariage Freres for tonight, it fits the occasion." The witch looked at her enthusiastic friend, then at the women in front of her. She's never been invited to a friend's house before, unless if she was invited by a politician or someone important to attend a ball or whatnot, not even Barbara and Hannah do it. So this'll be a first. An invitation for a cup of tea? How impeccably wonderful.

"Well...If it's alright with you, then I'll gladly take the offer." Diana said, jolting in surprise when Croix suddenly draped an arm on her shoulder. "Loosen up, Lady Cavendish, it's not like we're the Queen of England." The inventor said with a grin, before gesturing them to follow inside.

The first thing Diana noticed was the scent of a newly brewed tea, giving a more relaxed feel in the tiny cabin. She lets her eyes wander for a bit, and noticed the pictures settled on top of the shelf. The witch stopped for a moment to take a closer look, then she found herself smiling. There on the photo was Akko, no more than the age of twelve, and Croix with grease on their faces as they both smiled brightly at the camera with the inventor's arm slung around her shoulders.

"Hey Diana, what tea would you- whatcha looking at?" Akko said, walking closer towards the British witch. Diana removed her gaze from the photo and noticed that the burgundy haired girl was now beside her. "Oh, hahaha, I didn't even know we had this picture." Akko said as she took the photo in her hands. "What were you doing there?" The witch asked.

"Oh it's when I was helping Croix with her inventing thing." The magician chuckled. "I remember it was around this age that Croix didn't exactly like me yet, or well slowly warming up to me." Diana raise an eyebrow. "Really? You seem awfully close though."

"Believe me when I say we weren't. The first time I came here, she was so opposed to me hogging Chariot, but really that's just her perception. She would often place things out of my reach when I needed them the most, taking advantage of my height back then." The duo giggled. "Don't worry, I got back to her when I placed salt instead of sugar in her coffee."

"And never do that again, missy. I nearly chocked to death with that poison of yours." Croix said walking from behind them, taking a sip on the cup of tea in her hand. "Hey it was an accident, the sugar was beside the salt, how am I supposed to know which one's which?"

"Read the label?" The inventor said, whilst the magician looked at her in mild confusion. "There was a label?"

Diana watched at the two having a small banter, she felt herself smile when Akko gave the inventor a smug smile which was rewarded with Croix pinching both her cheeks and with the magician doing the same. Chariot walked beside Diana with a cup of tea. "They're fascinating aren't they?" she said, causing the witch to look at her then nodded. "Yes, I do suppose they are quite intriguing. But I'm quite surprise that they aren't this close back then, as Akko has mentioned."

The fiery haired woman smiled, passing the tea towards the witch who gaze a small thanks. "Yes, it's true. Croix was actually not the one to like children or with people to be honest, she's actually quite, or should I say, extremely serious back then. But it took time before she realized she's compelled to Akko. I even find myself surprised myself sometime on how I befriend a stubborn child." Chariot said as she giggle.

"Hey! I'm not a stubborn child." They heard the inventor whined. "Hey, Croix isn't a stubborn kid!" Akko followed pouting. "Are you picking on Croix?" She asked. "Yeah, you tell them, my favorite child." Diana and Chariot looked at each other before they giggled, causing the two children to pout. "What are you laughing at?" They said simultaneously.

...

"Hey Diana, you're from England, right?" Akko asked. She and the witch were currently on top of the roof, stargazing. Diana had, at first, strongly declined the idea of them climbing on the roof top, saying it was dangerous to do so. But with the assurance of the two grown ups saying it was safe, she nearly sighed heavily out loud. How are they so laid back when it could possibly lead to accidents considering that it was dark?

And yet here she was with her back on the cloth Akko laid for them to use against the brick roof, enjoying the gentle breeze and the magnificent view of the constellation.

She remove her gaze from the night sky and glanced at the girl beside her before returning her attention on the stars. "Yes, born and raised."

"Ohhh, well, I mean it isn't technically a surprise seeing as you got the accent." Akko giggled and let her giggling die down. And now a comfortable silence surrounds them, before Diana sat up and looked at the magician. "How about you?"

"Me?" The crimson eyed girl asked. "Well you are the other person here, so I see no confusion as to why you asked if I was referring to you." The prodigy stated, causing another giggle from the other girl. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm from Japan."

"You came from the east?" Akko nodded. "Yeah, wait is it not obvious?" The witch looked at her friend. "Well, I suppose you do have slightly slanted eyes. But I think the reason why it isn't obvious is how you speak fluent English." Diana said, causing the crimson eyed girl to scratch her cheek at the compliment. The magician sat up. "Croix influenced me. Actually both her and Chariot did. You see, Croix is from Italy and Chariot is from France so we had to have an easy language to speak in order to communicate. And, well, seeing as they're both good at English and I'm not, they took the time to teach me the language."

"Could you speak their language?" Diana asked. "Could you speak French and Italian?" Akko was surprised at the sudden question, but smirked.

"Bien sûr mademoiselle, j'ai un truc sous la main." The magician said in French. ' _Impressive.'_ The witch thought. "Very good accent." She heard the burgundy haired girl laugh. "per chi mi hai preso? Certo che ho un grande accento." Akko said switching to Italian. Diana smiled. "Beh, sono sorpreso, ma potresti lavorare un po 'meglio sul tuo accento italiano." She said.

Akko looked at her in excitement. "Parlez-vous français aussi?" She asked in French and saw the prodigy nod her head. "Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce une surprise?" The burgundy haired girl shook her head. "Non! En fait c'est cool!" They stared at each other before they broke into a laugh.

"Wow, I haven't spoke French and Italian in such a long time." The crimson eyed girl said as she giggled. "I forgot how good it is."

"Croix and Chariot taught you how to speak their language too." The British witch said. "Yeah, I kinda begged them, to be honest. Actually I begged at Croix and Chariot was more than willing to teach me." Akko grumbled at the memory of begging for the inventor to teach her Italian. "Well, at least it paid off." The magician said.

"Do you understand Japanese?" Akko asked Diana who shook her head. "No, I haven't had the time to study other languages as of late."

"Oh, that's too bad." The magician said, before she perked and smiled at the witch. "だからあなたが知らないことがある." she said in her native tongue with a smile.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Nothing." Akko said giggling, before refocusing her attention back at the stars. Another comfortable silence surrounds the both of them, before the witch's squeak broke it, catching the other girl off-guard. The burgundy haired girl looked at the prodigy and found a black cat curled in her lap.

"Hey, it's Schwarz." Akko said with a smile, scooting closer towards Diana to pet her pet. "This is your cat?" the blue eyed witch asked. "Yup, my old cat. It's a surprise to see her here, since she's mostly out doing cat things...Don't be afraid, pet her. She won't bite." The magician snickered at the witch's stiff posture, and chuckled when blue eyes glared at her. "Come on, she likes you." Diana sighed, before realizing that the feline was looking at her with it's light green eyes, as if watching her every move.

She brought her hand just a a few centimeters away from Schwarz's head, hesitating for a moment, before she gently pets the feline, causing it to purr contentedly. The sight almost made the witch melt, what a perfectly well behaved cat.

"Aww, that's so cute. You made a friend." Akko said with a chuckle. "I told you she likes you, why else would she decide to settle in your lap."

"I-I suppose." Diana said, continuing to caress the feline and giving light scratches behind it's ear and under it's chin. "Well, I don't blame her for doing so." She heard the magician said. "I mean, not gonna lie, your lap's really comfortable."

"W-What?" The blue eyed witch stuttered, blood creeping through her face. "What? I'm telling the truth. Your thighs are really soft, perfect for a pillo-" Akko paused her sentence when she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Stop saying such...such inappropriate sentence." she said, face red and her body trembling slightly. The magician looked at her friend at confusion, was it something she said?"

"Is something the matter? I was complimenting you." She said, tilting her head slightly to the side. The witch removed her hold on the other girl's sleeve then sighed. "Of course you are."

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Akko asked, completely clueless. "Nothing. What you said was _perfectly_ fine, not inappropriate at all." Diana said rolling her eyes. "Then what's the problem?" This girl is serious.

"Nothing at all." She saw the magician shrugged before deciding to take the cat in her arms and nuzzle it's soft black fur, giggling in the process when Schwarz place one of her paw on Akko's nose. Diana felt herself smiling again at the innocent sight.

"I got to ask." Akko started while playing with the feline. "What does it feel like to ride a broom?" The blue eyed witch thought for a moment.

"It's refreshing." She heard the crimson eyed girl hum. "It's like, when I'm up there in the sky, I'm away from everything. I find peace and I could breath." She smiled at a memory. "My mother took me flying when I was but a child, and we roamed the manor or just fly around England. Sometimes she makes stories, other times when curiosity fills me, she answers every questions." Blue eyes found crimson. "I miss her."

She said in a solemn tone, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..." Akko smiled. "Want to fly?" Diana's eyes widened. "But it's late and I should be leaving to be on time for the curfew, and I don't think your guardians will approve."

"Then we fly towards your terminal. Croix and Chariot wouldn't mind. Croix owns a flying roomba, which Chariot and I tried it, I and never want to try it again." She chuckled, causing the other girl to do so as well. "Well? Do you want to?"

...

"Are you ready?" Diana asked, her hands holding the handle of her broom, with Akko behind her and arms already wrapped around her torso. "Ready." The magician said, tightening her hold on the witch. The prodigy tapped her arm. "Not so tight."

"Ahh, s-sorry." The crimson eyed girl stuttered. Diana giggled before she inhaled and exhaled. " _Tia Freyre!"_ She chanted, hearing a squeal from Akko when they started ascending.

They slowly flew up, until they're at a decent height. She peered through her shoulder and saw Akko eyes glimmering excitedly. "Whoa... This is amazing!"

"I agree."

"I can't believe you get to do this everyday!"

"Well, not really, everyday."

"Still, this is frikin' awesome!" Diana winced at the volume. Silence then surrounds the both of them again, with an excited magician humming and scanning the town beneath them. "This is beautiful." She heard Akko say. "And I get what you feel now. It really is relaxing up in the air." Diana chuckled, then joined the other girl in admiring the lights that was coming from the town. The prodigy hasn't take anyone flying with her in such a long time. Her mother was her last, and she certainly forgot how it feels to have someone with you flying. She felt the arms wrapped around her tighten slightly, then felt Akko rest her head on her back as she sighed contentedly.

 _Thump_

What...what was that? She asked herself, furrowing her eyebrows. Not realizing that they were already a few meters away from the leyline.

"Awww, we're here." Akko said, snapping Diana out of...whatever that was. As they descend, Akko hopped off of the broom with a wild grin on her face.

"We should really do that again sometime." The magician said, to which the witch found herself agreeing while she gets of the broom. "Of course." The two of them stood in front of the leyline terminal, not saying anything as they stood there quietly and almost awkwardly.

"So...aren't you gonna go?" Akko asked. Diana looked at the other girl and shifted. "Oh. Oh, right." She said. Preparing herself for another flight. Diana fixed her pointed hat.

"Well, I'll see you again." She heard the crimson eyed girl, then she smiled. "You will."

"I should go too, Chariot and Croix might be wondering where I am."

"Yes."

"You take care, okay?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Diana."

"Farewell." Akko smiled, before she turned around to leave. "Akko." Diana called out, causing the other girl to turn and walk a few steps forward. "What's up?"

The witch walked towards her and leaned forwards, kissing the other girl's cheek. Crimson eyes widened. "Thank you." The blue eyed witch whispered, before she mount her broom and chants the flight spell, leaving a bewildered magician with a hand on her cheek.

"Whoa..." was all she managed to say.

* * *

 **Bien sûr mademoiselle, j'ai un truc sous la main** \- Of course miss, I have something at hand.

 **per chi mi hai preso? Certo che ho un grande accento.** \- Who do you think I am? Of course I have a great accent.

 **Beh, sono sorpreso, ma potresti lavorare un po 'meglio sul tuo accento italiano**.- Well, I'm surprise, but you could work a little better on you Italian accent.

 **Parlez-vous français aussi?** \- Do you speak French too?

 **Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce une surprise?"** \- Of course, why is this a surprise?

" **Non! En fait c'est cool!** "- No! In fact, it's cool!

 **だからあなたが知らないことがある** \- So you have something, you don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Diana couldn't wipe the smile on her face as she arrived the dorm room. Discarding her hat and placing it on her desk, she did the something un...well, unDiana like.

Plopping herself on the bed and hugging her pillow and burying her face into it, she sighed contentedly. Today was one of the happiest she's ever been, she isn't exactly sure why, but she didn't mind it one bit.

In fact, it's always been fun the moment she met the magician. She smiled once again, letting out a small giggle when she remembered the bewildered face Akko had when she kissed her on the cheek. She halts and sat up, furrowing her eyebrows.

Come to think of it, why did she do that?

She pondered on it for a while, before she shrugged it off. It's not like it meant anything anyways, besides it's just a custom for friends to do that. She laid down once again, the smile returning to her face.

She couldn't wait for their next meeting.

...

Hannah and Barbara stared at their friend who was sat in front of them, scribbling through her not as per usual, except for the fact that the British witch would giggled ever so often.

The black haired girl and the auburn haired girl shared a look, then returned it back to the witch in front of them. "Umm, Diana?" Hannah asked first, causing the prodigy to look up from her work.

"Yes?"

"You're in a good mood." Diana casts her gaze for a while, and giggled once again. Surprising her teammates yet again. "Am I?" Barbara nodded. "Yeah, did you notice that you're giggling?" The blue eyed witch gave them a look. "I was?" she asked, earning an incredulous look from her roommates. "Uh, yes, you've been doing so for the last five minutes." Hannah said, giving a small sigh. "You aren't usually this unaware. Did something happened yesterday?"

Diana quirked an eyebrow, she was giggling? She couldn't help it whenever a certain magician drifts from her mind. Her gaze fell from her her quill, staring at the white mixed brown colored feather, before she felt herself smile and felt that foreign feeling from her chest once again.

"Perhaps."

...

"Aaaahhhhhh~" Atsuko yawned loudly, while wiping away the remaining sleep from her eyes. She didn't get much sleep that last night, due to the fact that she kept thinking about what Diana did after she left. So does that mean Diana kept her awake? Now that she thinks about it, that would sound wrong-

Her thought got interrupted when she yawned and sighed deeply, sleep was once again trying to seep into her. She smacked her cheek lightly to keep her awake, but felt her eyes slowly closing themselves.

 _Knock knock knock_

The soft knocking on her door made her open her eyes tiredly. "Akko? Breakfast is ready." Chariot's voice was heard from the other side of the door, before the magician heard her footsteps away from the door.

She groaned.

"Whoa you look like shi- Ouch!" Croix yelped when Chariot pinched her sides and gave the inventor a cold glare. "Uhhmm, you look tired." She finished, laughing nervously and sighed in relief when the older magician smiled at her.

"What happened Akko? Did not sleep well?" Chariot asked the girl, which was replied with a nod. Akko tiredly pulled a seat from their dinning table, smiling when the smell of bacon and eggs hits her nose.

"Yeah."

"Nightmares?" Croix asked, sitting in front of the girl, who shook her head as she stuffed her face with toasted bread. "Nope." The crimson eyed said with a mouth-full before swallowing. "Something about yesterday and Diana." the girl said, stuffing her face with bacon whilst the woman in front of her grinned. "Diana kept you up all night?"

"Yeah." Akko said without a care. "You two are really close huh."

"Yep." The magician said popping the last letter, while taking a bite of her toast while Chariot sat down beside her. "Well, she's cool and fun to be around with. So I guess it just clicked, and now we're best friends, I guess. Oh, and she's showing me how to use magic, well, witch magic or in her words 'real magic.'" Akko snickered, not noticing her two guardians look at each other in mild panic. "Akko-"

"I'm glad to hear that, but please don't do anything dangerous. I'm sure Diana told you of the dangers?" Chariot asked, cutting off the lavender haired woman who sat quietly, her face turning serious. The crimson eyed girl nodded. "Oh yeah, she did. She told me that it could lead to explosions sometimes if I didn't handle the wand properly. I mostly just learned of the boring stuffs, but it's fun nonetheless."

Croix and Chariot looked the girl who was talking excitedly about magic, and for a moment they felt dread.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Akko questions, as she looks at them with confusion. Croix blinked and took a bite of her own toast, smiling gently at the crimson eyed girl. "Of course, why do you ask?" The older magician asked.

"Well you guys were having this weird expression."

"Oh, don't be concerned about it. We're fine." Croix reassured.

"If you say so."

Their breakfast was surrounded by silence, the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of plates. Chariot looked at the lavender haired woman from the corner of her eyes, and saw the troubled look that was looming the inventor's features.

"Anyways Akko, we wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving for France this tomorrow night." The red haired woman said as she took a sip from her coffee. Akko stops herself from chewing, and looked at the older magician.

"What?"

"Chariot and I have been discussing this for a while now and we wanted you to come along with us to France, since we've been leaving you alone in this house for a couple of times, we figured you might like to come with us. And we also have a place to stay in, so staying there won't be a problem." Croix said.

Chariot took the inventor's hand in her own, running her thumbs on Croix's knuckles before giving her student a hopeful look.

"Well, what do you think?"

Crimson eyes blinked.

"Well...I-I think it's great! Yeah but..." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Akko, it's alright if you declined. We just wanted to spend more time with you, that's why we're suggesting." Chariot said with her soothing voice, as she gave the troubled magician a gentle smile.

Akko looked at the both of them, the fork in her hands was settled gently in her plate, her gaze was cast aside as she tried to think. What would happen to the people here? She's grown to love England, so she couldn't actually bear to think of leaving.

The crimson eyed girl's hand twitch, and her eyebrows furrowed further.

What would happen to Diana?

...

The prodigy exhaled before she felt her lips tug into another smile. Diana's been doing it a lot lately, she noticed since she could actually feel her face hurt. She couldn't help it, she's been looking forward to this day. It's only been a day since she last saw the magician but she felt that their meeting was quite short.

Diana tuck her hair behind her ear as she mounts her broom, wasting no more time to get to Blytonbury.

" _Tia freyre."_

The walk to the town was quite long, she doesn't even know why it did since the last time she checked it only took a few minutes. But right now, it felt forever.

At a distance, she could already hear the buzzing of merry people from the town. Feeling the need to count her footsteps, she started to walk towards the fountain.

Four hundred and fifty-three.

The exact number of her footsteps was four hundred and fifty-three. Something began to bubble inside of her, and the prodigy doesn't know what it actually was, but all she knows is that she wanted to smile once again.

Diana sat by the fountain, her broom resting beside her and her eyes scanning the area thoroughly for a familiar burgundy haired magician. Instantly fixated in the area where Akko frequently performs, she released a disappointed sigh when the magician wasn't present. Was she early again?

No, she made sure it was exactly seven before leaving the campus. The British witch looked at the clock tower where the time say seven fifteen, then notices something familiar on top of the tower that made her scurried off in the direction of the clock tower.

Five hundred and twenty-seven. Diana panted slightly as she reached the top of the tower, and her gaze instantly soften when blue eyes settled on Akko's form. She took a shaky breath before finally calming down, she clenched her broom. There it is again, that alien feeling she wasn't exactly sure what.

Akko stayed unusually silent, her crimson eyes watching the people going in about there business. Diana watched the quiet magician for a few seconds, immediately sensing something was off.

The witch inhaled then exhaled before finally deciding to walk closer to the usually perky magician.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

She saw Akko perk at her footsteps, peering from her shoulders made her smiled at the sight of the Diana.

"Hey, when did you get here?" The crimson eyed girl asked. The witch walked closer.

Eight steps. "A few seconds ago." She heard Akko hums and pat the spot beside her, encouraging for the other girl to sit. To which the witch obliged.

"So, here to see my show?"

"No."

"Awww, come on at least just this once. I want you to come. Please?" Akko asked. Diana looks at her for a moment then sighs. "Fine."

"Seriously?" The crimson eyed girl asked, bewildered at the response.

"But not unless you tell me what is wrong." The witch said, causing the magician snapped out of her reverie. The crimson eyed girl turned her gaze away from the prodigy.

"Akko. What happened?" Diana asks the other girl who shook her head slightly, and gave her a smile that didn't quite reached her eyes. "Nothing, I swear."

"Atsuko Kagari, I know you're lying." Akko whined at the use of her full name. "And you also told me you only go up here have an alone time and think. It's either that or you're trying to look cool." The magician chuckled making the witch smile. "Well, I am trying to impress you."

"Oh? It's actually hard to impress someone when you have a face like that." Diana said, as the burgundy haired girl gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with my face?"

The prodigy didn't answer but only brought her hand beside Akko's face, making the magician freeze but groan when the witch pinched her cheek. "Are you going to tell me something? Or are you just going to endure me pinching your cheek?"

"Fine, fine." Akko said, soothing her pinched cheek in the process as soon as Diana lets go. "I'm just...not feeling well." The magician said, causing the prodigy to frown at the obvious lie.

"Atsuko-"

"I swear it's just that." The burgundy haired girl didn't let the witch a chance to reply as she suddenly stood up, blue eyes following her every movement. Akko stared at the view for little longer before turning to the prodigy and held out a hand.

"Come on, I still have to do my show and you promised to watch." The magician said with a smile. Diana looked at her for a while before taking the outstretched hand.

How soft.

"Wow, now I'm motivated now that I know you'll be watching. I should be able to impress Diana Cavendish!" The blue eyed witch didn't reply as she focused on their still joined hands. Come to think of it, this is actually the first time she's held the magician's hand, Akko usually grabs her by the wrist. The witch removed her gaze from their hands and gave a gentle squeeze, as she looked at the magician with a smile.

"Well, I sure do hope you'll give your best performance yet." Akko laughed. "Of course, when my show's done, you'll be extremely dazzled. And then we could go hang out. We'll go your favorite cafe and then go to that magical store you go to."

Diana nodded. "Well, we best be on our way then. We wouldn't want your audiences waiting for their magician." She heard the other girl chuckle. They both descended down the stairs, not realizing that they still hold each other's hand.

...

After the show, Diana was clapping along the other people who came to watch Akko's magic. She have to admit the girl's magic trick was really not the common magic tricks she usually sees in a magician.

No. Akko's magic seems alive and charming.

"So, how was it?" She heard her friend say. Diana blinked, she didn't notice Akko come to her direction and the crowd that was beside her just a few moments ago had dispersed. She smiled." Well, you're improving."

"Seriously? I literally placed everything I got to that last trick!" The crimson eyed girl pouted, causing the other girl to chuckle. She didn't notice, all her tricks were amazing it's hard to tell the difference. "I'm sure you did."

"Diana~" Akko whined, but shook her head and smiled. "Well, let's go! We need to hang out now!" She said enthusiastically. "Slow down, no need to rush, we have the whole day." Diana said in amusement.

"Ehehe sorry, I'm just excited. Why don't we start with the magical store? I've never been there before so I'm quite curious." Akko said.

"Well, nothing much could be seen in the store but, well, tools for witch craft."

"Ohhh, do they also sell brooms and wands?" The burgundy haired girl asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes, causing Diana to chuckle at the sight. "Why of course, I did say tools for witch craft." Akko beamed before grabbing the witch by the witch. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"A-Akko slow down!" Diana said, as she secured her witch hat with her free hand, the other girl laughing merrily as she dragged the witch to the store. The soft chime of the bell inside of the store known as 'The Last Wednesday Society' was heard as the witch and the magician went inside.

Almost immediately, Akko excitedly ran to each and every corner of the store, admiring the magical tools that either hangs or placed on a shelf. "Whoa, look at this, Diana! There are variety of cool looking wands in here!" The crimson eyed said excitedly, as a giggle escape from the witch's lips.

"Hmm? Oh customers, sorry I didn't notice someone came in." Called a voice coming from the cashier, where a stout man with a bored expression was situated.

"Hey mister, where are the brooms at?" Akko asked suddenly. "Over that section." The man pointed at a certain direction. "Ohhhh!" The magician said excitedly as she hurriedly went to the area.

"She's a wild one, that girl." The shop keeper said in mild amusement. "I agree." Diana said with a smile. "So what does the great Diana Cavendish doing here? Here to pick up another thing or two? Does your broom needs repairing?"

The witch shook her head. "No, I was merely accompanying a friend." The shop keeper hummed as he dusted a glass with a cloth. "I didn't know you're friends with a magician." Blue eyes turned to the man. "I remember you scowling when you saw her doing those gigs the first time you came here. So it's quite a shock to find you actually friends with the magician you despised at first glance." The shop keeper smiled.

Diana returned her gaze towards Akko, who was staring in awe as she look eyes with the legendary broom. "Well, I guess people change." She simply said with a smile.

The keeper observed the noble witch before grinning.

"Diana, Diana look! It moved!" The magician said in shock and amazement, while she points at the broom in front of her. The prodigy walked beside her and looked at the broom as it gave another movement causing the chains around it to clink.

"Oh, the legendary broom. It is said to have been owned by a legendary witch who would travel across the world with this broom. I've heard it is incredibly fast and that it chooses it's rider." Diana said.

"Correct, as usual Miss Cavendish. Yeah, this broom is incredibly fast and dangerous. Witches and Wizards have been known to fight over this broom for their use, but due to the magical ministry banning the said broom, they decided to shackle it's beautiful wings to prevent it from flying." The shop keeper said from the cashier.

"That's sad. I think it should be free in the sky." Akko said. "Well, it is a dangerous broom after all." The prodigy said. "But still..."

"Hey, it's alright." Diana placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder and gaze a soothing squeeze. "I'm sure it will be when it finally chooses an owner. I heard that the shooting star is often sought after by numerous witches and wizards and it's only a matter of time before it finally chooses it's rightful owner. So don't worry, it'll be free one day."

"Shooting star?" Akko asked.

"Yes, it's the name of this broom." The witch said, removing her hand from the magician's shoulder. "What a beautiful name." The crimson eyed girl whispered as her eyes admire the beauty of the shackled broom. Diana looked at the other girl and felt another warm feeling that suddenly bubble up inside her.

"Akko, why don't we head to the cafe? I'm sure you're famished from your show." She said, to which Akko finally removed her eyes from the broom and nodded at the witch.

"Let's."

...

"-and then I injured my hand." Akko said as she laughed, while the other girl looked at her incredulously. "What in the nines is funny about you injuring yourself?"

"Well, it's become something funny to me when I mess up from doing silly things, but no biggie Chariot tend to my injuries and got an earful from her." She giggled before taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Next time please be mindful of yourself, you worry those around." Diana said, as she took a sip from her tea. "Aww, are you worried about me?" Akko asked as she grinned, whilst the other girl huffed.

"Don't be silly." Diana scoffed. The crimson eyed girl giggled. "Hey, how's Nyra by the way?" The witch looked at the girl in front of her. "She's doing well, a little bit cheery nowadays."

"Oh really? That's surprising as the first time I met her, she bit me and was all too serious!" Diana chuckled. "Hey! It wasn't funny when your owl bit me, I screamed the top of my lungs in surprise." The magician groaned.

"As I've said, she does that to all the people she meets. It's one of her weird quirk." The blue eyed witch said. "Did she bite you too when you first got her?" Akko asked, while Diana hummed trying to remember before she shook her head. "No, I don't think she ever bit me."

"Wow, way to make a girl feel special." The magician sighed, causing the other girl to giggle. "Well think of it as her liking you."

"I guess, but what a violent way on letting you know an animal likes you." Diana smiled and took another sip, emptying the cup. She settled the cup down with a soft clink.

"What do you plan for the future?" The prodigy asked, catching the other girl off-guard.

"What's with the sudden question?"

"Well, I'm merely engaging another small talk." Akko chuckled at her response. "Well I still plan on continuing with my magic show. I want to continue spreading joy for people." Crimson eyes focused on her drink before shifting it to meet Diana's own. "What about you? Plan on becoming a professor in Luna Nova?"

Diana shook her head. "No, I've actually thought about teaching in Luna Nova but I've decided to revive what the Cavendish is known for." Akko hummed. "What is your family known for?"

"Before my mother, my ancestors were the founder of the practice of healing magic. People were treated of their injuries, ailments and diseases under the care of the Cavendish, especially when a war breaks out. My ancestors down to my mother practiced the most potent magical healing spell, and if I've remember I read that my family had the ability to heal the mass with only one spell."

"That's amazing." The burgundy haired girl said in amazement. "Thank you, but after my mother's passing, that practice came to stop and our books about the healing spells became tattered and some were broken beyond repair." Diana frowned. "I plan on reviving that, I too want to help people." Akko stared at the other girl for a moment before breaking in to a smile.

"I'm sure you'll do great in your ambition. Besides you're amazing, so achieving an amazing goal could be achieved by an amazing girl no matter what the cost!" The witch looked at the magician, crimson eyes softly gaze upon her own blue.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

"I-I see." Diana stuttered quietly, she cleared her throat trying her hardest to ignore the red that dusted her cheek. "Well, I do also believe you'll do well in your own."

Akko laughed merrily. "Of course! And if I finally did become known, I'll reserve the front seat for you." She said excitedly, causing the other girl to chuckle. "I'll hold you unto that, Miss Kagari."

"It's a promise, Miss Cavendish!"

...

The day went fast and suddenly it's dusk. Diana found herself heading back to the leyline terminal with the magician beside her, she frowned. Was their time that extremely short? She wanted to stay a little bit longer and engage in another conversation with the magician despite the fact that they had consumed an entire day with just the two of them.

"Hey, you alright?" She heard the crimson eyed girl asked beside her. They were almost at the exit of Blytonbury, and the fact that she realized it gave her a slight disappointment.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired." Diana said, which wasn't entirely false. Sure she doesn't feel extremely tired but still tired from all the walking they did a while ago. "Oh, I guess I really need to take you back now." Akko said with a smile, to which the witch only nodded.

The walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Diana falls a little bit behind, as the other girl slightly walks in front of her. The prodigy looks at the magician who had that troubled face back, she really wonders what was wrong but the crimson eyed girl seems to avoid the problem.

The witch lowered her gaze and focused on the burgundy haired girl's hand that was rocking back and forth slightly as she walks.

Akko froze momentarily when she felt a hand slip in her own but continued to walk, she snapped out of her shock and smiled to herself before giving the witch's hand a small squeeze.

Diana's eyes widened at the sensation, she didn't realize she took Akko's hand in her own! What in the nines is she thinking, but all her worry vanished when she felt the magician add a gentle pressure in her hand.

Blue eyes looked up and saw crimson ones looking at her own through her shoulder.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

The prodigy cast her gaze to the side to avoid Akko's, before she too squeezed the magician's hand.

As they arrived the terminal, the two was still walking hand in hand. Diana looked at the girl beside her then realized that they were still holding each other, she slowly but instantly retracted her hand and felt her heart pick up a pace.

"W-Well, I guess this is farewell." The prodigy said. "Thank you for walking me back." The witch noticed that the magician has yet to uttered a word, she looked over and saw crimson eyes was focused on her.

"Akko?" The girl in question blinked before giving a smiled that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, sorry I must've zoned out." Diana cleared her throat. "I was just letting you know that I'm leaving."

"Oh, right."

"Akko."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going now."

"Right."

"I'll see you next Sunday?"

The witch saw the crimson eyed girl give a nod. "Well then, I suppose this is farewell. Good night."

"Good night." Diana smiled before turning, but stopped in her track when she felt a tug in her sleeve. She looked back and saw that Akko was looking at her with a look of sadness.

"Akko? What's wrong?" The prodigy asked, fully turning herself to the magician. The crimson eyed girl give a shaky breath.

"Diana...I'm leaving."

* * *

 **Need someone who could give me a summary for this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Akko stared at the blue ribbon in her hand. She just finished packing for their trip and just plopped herself down on her mattress, mildly exhausted from the day. The magician could hear Chariot and Croix from downstairs and could hear their childish banters and their giggling. She turned to the side as she continued at staring at the ribbon.

A smile grace upon her lips.

 **Flashback**

 _Diana doesn't know how long she's been standing in the cold night. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the crimson eyes that was staring back at her. Wait a minute, did she hear that right?_

 _Did Akko just say she was leaving?_

 _"Diana?" She heard the magician called out her name. The prodigy blinked. "Did...you just say that you're...leaving?" Akko casts her gaze to the side as she sighed. "Yeah..." Diana blinked once again, suddenly overwhelmed. She doesn't know where to begin, all these unknown emotions that was now swirling inside of her kept her from uttering another word._

 _Akko? Leaving? She never once thought of the girl leaving, but now that she is?_

 _"What...?" The prodigy trailed off, her voice cracking slightly as her lips tremble. She clenched her first, and took a breath to calm her nerves. The magician looked at her friend, then bit her lip._

 _"Where...Where are you going?" The witch asked. "...France. Apparently Croix and Chariot had_ _been talking about going there." Akko said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Diana nodded slowly._

 _"I...I see. Well...I bid you safe travels."_

 _"...Yeah."_

 _The two stood quietly, not knowing what more to say. Diana was conflicted, she doesn't want...she would...she would miss the magician. They've known each other for just a few months, and those months, albeit short, were filled with joy, excitement...and, well, Akko. The blue eyed witch felt a small pain in her chest, but chose to ignore it._

 _What would happen to their meetings? Surely there won't be anymore, what was she to do now? She guessed, going back to her normal way of living would be efficient... Would it?_

 _Akko saw the witch furrowed her eyebrows, before reaching out to the girl in front of her. "Hey, we could still talk to each other." The magician said, and saw that Diana was now looking at her. "We could always write letters to each other, we'll be writing so much that Nyra would probably hate us for hassling her so much." That earned a giggle from the witch, causing the crimson eyed girl to grin._

 _"I suppose we could still do so." The prodigy smiled, her blue eyes fixated on Akko's own, then she spoke._

 _"I'll miss you."_

 _Crimson eyes slowly turned into shock, but only for a brief moment. Akko grinned. "Me too. Take care would you?"_

 _"I'm suppose to be saying that, seeing that you easily get lost and all the other things. I pegged you as someone who's troublesome."_

 _"Well I pegged you as someone that would overwork herself, better be sure, right?"_

 _The magician and the witch giggled softly at one another, before silence surrounds them once again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the previous, it's more of a comfortable one, just enjoying the silence between them and just their presence. Before Diana broke the silence._

 _"...I should go." The prodigy said, whilst the burgundy haired girl nodded. Taking a step back to let the witch ready herself. Diana looked at her friend, then shifted her gaze to her ribbon, as if thinking._

 _She contemplated for a moment, before she reached up to her collar and untie her blue ribbon. "Akko." She called out. "Here, I want you to have this." She held the soft thin band towards the crimson eyed girl._

 _"Diana, wha- but don't you need this for your school uniform?" Akko questions, while Diana shook her head. "I insist. And I do have a stock back in the dorm, so don't worry."_

 _"But why would you give me something like this?"_

 _"Well, consider it as a present for giving me all those flowers." Diana said with a smile. The burgundy haired girl stared at the girl in front of her, then down to the ribbon._

 _Slowly, Akko reached out and took the ribbon from the witch's outstretched hand, she blinked. "I don't know what to say."_

 _The prodigy placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, causing the crimson eyed girl to return her gaze from her friend._

 _"Then don't." Diana offered her a smile before removing her hand from her friend's shoulder. "Safe travels, Akk-!" The witch was taken aback when she suddenly found herself engaged in a fierce hug._

 _"Thank you." She heard Akko say, then she gently returned the hug, tightening her hold around the magician. The crimson eyed girl detached herself from the other girl and, to Diana's shock and surprise, kissed the witch on the cheek, causing the prodigy to gasp._

 _Akko grinned._

 _"Well, I guess you better go now." She said, whilst Diana stood there, unmoving. Her blue eyes widened and eyebrows lifted up._

 _"Diana?" The witch jolted slightly at the call of her name, snapping her out of the temporary trance. Diana cleared her throat and mounted her broom in haste. She adjust her hat just enough to shield her reddening face away from the magician._

 _"I-I should go, I'll see you when I see you._ G-Goodbye, _Akko._ _**Tia freyre!** " With that, Akko watched the witch flew up before disappearing in the ley line._

 ** _Flashback end_**

The young magician perked up when she hear three knocks on her door. The door opened slightly, and revealed Chariot.

"Akko, are you finished packing?" Akko sat up and nodded, as the older woman entered the room. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Huh? yeah. I'll just tie my hair and I'll go down to you guys." The crimson eyed girl saw Chariot beckoned for her to sit in front of the mirror. "I'll do it for you."

"No, I can handle it."

"Come on, Akko, let me spoil you for just a little bit." The older magician said, her smile widened when she saw Akko oblige to her request. The red haired woman took the brush and gently combed through the burgundy tresses of the younger magician.

"Do you not like wanting to come with us?" Chariot suddenly asked, as the teen looked at her through the mirror.

"No, of course I want to come with you guys. It's just that, I come to love this place so maybe I'm like feeling the early stage of home sickness? And we haven't even left yet." Akko said with a sigh. The woman chuckled.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? I mean, I know you and Diana are close friends, wouldn't you miss her?"

"Of course I will, she's my friend." The young magician said. "I guess, I'm a little bit sad for leaving her..." She whispered, while Chariot hummed before she sets her eyes on the teenager's hand. "Akko, do you want me to use that ribbon to tie your hair?"

Crimson eyes perked at the suggestion, as she looked at the thin blue band. Akko smiled before nodding, she hands the ribbon towards the red haired woman and let her tie her hair in the usual manner, but instead of the usual red hair ties, a blue ribbon took it's place.

"And, there. All done, the ribbon looks nice on your hair." Chariot smiled, as she looked at the reflection of her student on the mirror. "Yeah, I guess it does." The young magician said.

"Chrariot, Akko come on it's time to go." The two heard Croix call from down stairs. The older magician patted her student's head. "Let's go and not make Croix wait, you know how she is when you leave her to wait."

"Like a child."

...

Diana Cavendish flew inside the ley line to reach her destination, Luna Nova. Once she arrived the school, she hurriedly, but elegantly, went to her dorm room, closing the door behind her and noting that her team mates were nowhere to be seen.

' _Great timing, girls.'_ She thought, as she leaned her back on the door and slid down, finally letting her legs give out. The blue eyed witch could feel her heart pound in her chest from the earlier act of the magician. Placing a hand on her chest, she tried, but fruitlessly, to calm her rapid heart beat.

She smiled, she giggled, she was happy. But of course her happiness died when she remembered that Akko was to leave today, resulting the end of their meetings.

Diana frowned slightly, pushing herself from the ground and walked towards her side of the room. Discarding her standard cloak, she reached up to untie her ribbon, but only found herself untying nothing.

Oh, that's right.

She gave it to Akko.

Just that reminder soured her mood. Just a while ago she was extremely happy from, well, the kiss, which she isn't suppose to be seeing as it was probably just an act of being friendly, but still.

Wait, why did she act so happy from a single kiss on the cheek?

Diana shook her head, and proceed on changing into her nightgown. Once changed, the heiress brewed herself some tea, before sitting int front of her desk. Akko must've left at this moment, would they still be able to see each other? France was quite far from England after all, but it isn't exactly that far, so writing letters would be quite easy.

The blue eyed witch felt herself relax when the aroma of her tea hits her nose, she sighed contentedly. Diana stared at the moon, before she noticed something at the corner of her eyes.

She shifted her gaze and found herself staring at two beautiful roses, a single red and single white. The flowers were now placed on a slim transparent vase, which, she guessed, was placed by one of her roommates. She smiled, settling the cup down with a small clink, the heiress brought up her hand and brush through the rose's petals slightly.

She'd have to thank her roommate for it later.

On cue, Diana heard the door opened, along with the the sound of foot steps thudding on the carpeted floor. The prodigy stood up and prepared two cups of tea for her team mates, placing it on the tray, she revealed herself to Hannah and Barbara.

"Welcome back, girls. Would you care for some tea?" Diana greeted, as she settled the tray down on the table in the middle of their room. Barbara perked at the sight of the heiress and walked closer, followed by the auburn haired girl.

"Why, I would love to. Thank you, Diana."

"Evening, Diana. Sorry we took long, we actually arrived earlier but Professor Finnelan had us help her with some errand." Hannah said, sitting down the couch and taking a cup and took a sip of the earl grey. Humming in delight, the auburn haired girl immediately felt herself relax.

"No need to apologize, hearing as it is from a Professor it is only appropriate to help them." Diana said, also taking a seat.

"Oh, right we happen to come across a hidden cafe at Blytonbury," Barbara chimed. "Apparently, the shop where we get our supplies, also serves as a cafe."

"You went to 'The Last Wednesday Society?'" The heir asked, looking at her roommate who looked back with mild confusion. "Yes, didn't I tell you that Hannah and I were to head there to replenish our supplies?" The blue eyed witch thought for a moment.

"Oh. Of course, I was just surprised as to how I didn't see any of you there. Did you two perhaps went there at noon?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, we left the school at around twelve in the afternoon. Wait, did you and your friend went there?" To which Barbara perked almost immediately at the mention of the infamous 'friend.'

"Yes." Diana simply stated, without saying anything further. Her roommates looked at each other, then back to their teammate who, they noticed, were frowning slightly.

Hannah's eyebrow twitched. Did Diana's friend do something?

"Diana?" Barbara called out, snapping the girl out of her temporary reverie. "I'm sorry about that." The heiress said with a small apologetic smile. "But yes, she and I did go there to look at the products they sell."

They froze.

Well...

More like Barbara for finally knowing the gender of Diana's friend, which also had shattered her slight bit fantasy. Hannah on the other hand stared at her frozen friend, watching her in amusement as she watch how her 'fan girling about possible price type to sweep off Diana's feet.' crumble to pieces.

"Oh. She's a girl." The black haired girl said, whilst Diana watched her with a strange look. "Um, yes." The heiress shifted. "Are you alright?" She asked Barbara, as Hannah was snickering in the background. ' _Now what, Night fall girl?'_

The black haired girl shook her head, before she smiled at the prodigy. "Of course not!" She shot a glare towards Hannah, before returning her smile to look at Diana.

"So what's her name?" The heiress looked at her roommates strangely. "Atsuko Kagari."

"Atsuko Kagari? Is she asian?" Hannah asked, to which the heiress nodded. "Yes, she came from the country of Japan."

"Oh, well, we're happy that you've made a new friend. So I'm sure you'd also be visiting her next week?" Barbara asked, suddenly taken aback when she saw the small frown that appeared on the blue eyed witch's face.

"Diana?"

"I'm afraid our meeting are put on hold." Diana's roommate looked at each other, then back to the heiress. "Did you have a fight?" The auburn haired witch asked, then saw the prodigy sigh as she shook her head.

"No, apparently, she'll be leaving for France and she didn't tell me when she'd be returning, so I assume she's leaving for quite some time." The heiress finished.

"Oh." Both her teammates say simultaneously. "When would she be leaving?" Barbara asked. "Tonight, and I think she's on her way there as we speak." Diana furrowed her eyebrows, as Hannah and Barbara felt quite sad for their teammate. Well, for once, Diana had been tend to smile frequently ever since she's made friends with the infamous 'Atsuko,' but now that her friend was leaving, they noticed how the heiress haven't smiled much in the span of their talk.

Usually, she'd be smiling at them, appearing to be more relax and much easier to approach. But now, she appeared more serious and professional. Hannah and Barbara wondered, is this how Diana always acted back when the mysterious friend haven't met the prodigal witch? Oh, the wonders of how Diana's friend somehow changed her.

Surely the scale of impact 'Atsuko' had brought to their roommate was by far big.

"I'm sure she'd be coming back, you two would still see each other one day." Barbara assured. ' _I...rather for her to not leave at all...'_ The heiress selfishly thought, rather surprised at herself.

"Yeah, I mean you two would still be sending messages right? Like that time several weeks back." Hannah chimed to which Diana nodded. "Cheer up, Diana."

"How about, the three of us head to Blytonbury next Sunday?" The black haired girl suggested, while the auburn haired witch nodded. "We could spend some time at one of your favorite cafe. What do you say?" Hannah looked at her blue eyed roommate, who was also looking back.

"I'll...I'm sorry girls, I think I'll pass this time." Diana looked at her friends with an apologetic smile. "Oh, well, that's alright." Barbara said. Her and Hannah saw the prodigy stand up. "Well, I guess we better be sleeping, don't forget that we have classes tomorrow." She saw her teammates agree, before walking to her corner.

Diana stopped when her gaze suddenly rested themselves on the familiar roses on the vase, and for a moment she smiled. "Barbara, Hannah?" She called out. The girls perked at the sound of their roommate's voice.

"Thank you for placing the roses on the vase." They heard.

The two looked at each other then smiled. "No problem at all, Diana. Goodnight."

...

"Akko? Akko?" The young magician woke up at the gentle nudge on her arm, she groaned as she felt the aching of her neck muscle from the awkward position she's been in.

"We're here." She heard Chariot say beside her with her usual motherly tone and smile. "Um, where?" Akko asked, looking around and noticing the strange place she's in.

She heard a giggle, then saw Croix appear from behind the red haired woman. "France silly, we're on a plane right now. Geeze, did you really slept that long?"

"Leave the girl be, Croix. I bet she's tired from all that gallivant she did with Diana." Chariot said. "Oh, I bet she did." The lavender haired woman smirked at the young girl, snickering when she heard her groan.

It was a blur as soon as they landed, Akko could faintly remember them gathering their luggage, stepping into a cab and suddenly finding herself standing in front of an average house.

"Hey, silly girl. You looked like you're in deep thought." She heard Croix say. "Oh, I'm sorry." The crimson eyed magician simply said before helping the inventor with the luggage.

"Something bothering you?" Akko shook her head. "No. Nothing. Just a little bit jet lag." Croix observed her for a moment. "Do you miss England?" The lavender haired asked. "I think, yeah, I kinda miss England. We did stay there for quite some time."

"That we did." The teal eyed woman said, her eyes caught the sight of the blue ribbon that was tied to the younger girl's hair. "Hey, where'd you get the ribbon?" She asked, the magician stopped and looked at the older woman.

"Oh, Diana gave it to me."

"Is that so?" Croix smugly said, to which earned an eye roll from the burgundy haired girl. "Hey, don't roll your eyes on me girl." The inventor snickered. The duo walked towards the red haired woman who was ringing the bell.

"Hey, Charbear, is she in?" Croix asked, as Chariot nodded. "Yes, she is. We should just probably give her a mom-"

"Don't make it sound like I'm that old, Chariot." A voice chimed in, slowly the door opened revealing an woman in her fifties, who had a gentle expression on her face and a gentle smile that somehow reminded Akko the same smile Chariot have.

Croix smiled, along with Akko as they watch the red haired magician hug the woman. "Long time, Grandma."

"As to you, Chariot." The old woman shifted her gaze towards Croix and Atsuko, then give them a soft smile. Breaking the hug, she beckoned them to another embrace.

The inventor gave the woman a hug. "Nice to see you, Woodward." The woman pats her back, then breaks the hug.

"Well, of course you'd give your granny a hug, right?" Woodward said to the young magician, who was more eager to engage into a welcome hug. "I missed you." Soft green eyes closed, then the woman hummed. "Me too." Woodward breaks the embrace to look at the burgundy haired girl more closely. "I can't believe you're this tall already, it looks like time had certainly passed." Atsuko giggled.

"Of course, I won't stay short forever."

"Aww, but you were so cute when you were little." The older woman said, slightly pinching her cheeks. "Ahhh, stop." Akko whined, earning a chuckle from Croix and Chariot.

"Hey, how 'bout me?" Croix asked, pointing at herself. Woodward chuckled and gave the inventor a smile. "Well, you certainly were a pain in the ass." Chariot couldn't contain her laughter, clutching her stomach as she laughed, using the inventor's shoulder as a support while the lavender haired woman looked at the red haired magician incredulously.

"S-She said you're a pain in the a-ass." Chariot wheezed.

"Yeah, I know, I get it." Croix said, while Akko stood there smiling at the sight.

"I'm sure you're tired from your travel, we'll continue this inside. So come on." Woodward said, beckoning them to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

' _Tap tap tap'_

Akko's ears perked up at the sound, instantly whipping her head in the direction of her window, she saw a familiar barn owl with a small paper rolled and tied on it's right foot. She smiled wildly, nearly tripping on her own footing, she opened the window to let Nyra in, who gave a thankful hoot.

"It's so great to see you, Nyra." The magician said, running her fingers through the owl's incredibly soft feathers. " **I admit, it is also a pleasure to see you as well. Mistress looked a bit cheery, but not as cheery when you left."**

"Really? You're not joking are you? I mean, Diana? Diana's acting like that?" Akko said, quite amused and flattered, while gently removing the letter on the bird's foot. **"I see no point in trying to jest, Miss Akko."** Nyra said in a slightly annoyed voice, but found herself closing her eyes when the burgundy haired girl apologizes by running her fingers through her feathers once again.

"Of course you aren't." Akko said smiling gently, before opening the letter.

' _Dear Akko,_

 _I do hope you've arrived France without any problems,_

 _and that you're doing well._

 _In this time, I'm on my way to read in the library. But worry not._

 _I don't intend in staying up late._

 _And please, don't fall asleep anywhere? I know of your tendency_

 _to practice new tricks outdoors._

 _I'll be ending this letter and I do hope this letter reached you._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Diana.'_

Crimson eyes beamed, scurrying towards her desk, she grabbed a pen and paper then started writing. Nyra waited for the girl to finish writing, fluttering her wings slightly and plucking some of her feathers.

"Alright, here you go." Akko said, placing the folded paper on the bird's beak. "I'm really sorry, Nyra. Making you fly all the way here." The owl hooted, before taking the letter. **"It is quite alright, Miss Akko. I do enjoy these visits and it also makes mistress happy. Well, I best be on my way. Farewell."** With that, Nyra flew away as Akko watched her for a few seconds before closing the window with a small smile on her face.

...

Blue eyes glide through the book expertly, flipping the page as the quill in her hand run through the paper. It was Sunday, and she's in the library doing her usual research.

Her and Akko's exchange of letters had been going on for two weeks now. Two weeks since their meetings stopped. Two weeks since Akko left. An oncoming headache made the prodigy pinch the bridge of her nose, her hand halts in the current action, then she sighed.

Diana leaned back on the chair, grimacing and sighing contentedly as she felt her slightly sore back relax. Two weeks. ' _It's been two weeks.'_ She thought. She shifted her gaze towards the window, admiring the sight of the trees waving along the wind. What a wonderful day to go outside.

Come to think of it, Hannah and Barbara did asked her to come with them but she refused, using the excuse of wanting to advance read, which wasn't exactly false. As much as she wanted to come with them, she just...didn't have the same energy as before.

She sighed once again, returning her gaze back to the book that was opened in front of her. Diana looked at the books, then outside. Wonderful day. huh.

The heiress contemplated for a moment before she stood up, gathering the books in her arms and placing them back to their rightful spot on the shelves. The heiress then looked for another book, blue eyes scanning through the title thoroughly, before she perked at the sight of the book she was looking for.

Opening the said book, she thinks for a moment before closing it. Yes, she knows a perfect place to read this. But first, she needs to head back to the dorm, prepare a nice pot of tea and get her owl to tag along.

...

The prodigy lets out a deep breath, standing in front of the familiar forest, with the book tucked in her satchel, along with the tea she prepared and Nyra, who was currently perched on her shoulder. She took a breath, before continuing to walk through the depth of the forest.

' **Misstress, would it be fine for me to fly around?"** Her owl asked, the heiress gently smile at the bird, running her fingers gently to her soft brown feathers.

"Of course, you need not to ask. You could fly whenever you please, but remember not to stray far." Nyra nuzzled her head to Diana's cheek before she stretched her wings and flew away.

The prodigy walked in silence, with her owl now flying through the trees. Diana stopped as soon as she saw the familiar odd looking tree. Arriving her destination, Diana sighed contentedly, before smiling to herself when she remembered the memory of a certain magician. Her gaze soften as she took in the sight. Crystal clear pond, a family of ducks swimming around, the colorful patches of different flowers, the birds chirping all around her, all in all, it was almost close to a small paradise.

The heiress decided to take a seat underneath the tree, taking out a cup and the tea she prepared just moments ago, pouring herself some. As soon as all was settled, the witch took out the book from her satchel, flipping the hard cover open and scanning through the page.

Diana sat in silence, sipping from her tea from time to time and reading through the book carefully. It was a book about spells, well, as usual. Seeing as she's quite keen in learning, she wanted to find a spell that would make letters more easy to come by. It didn't take long for blue eyes to stop at certain paragraph, then she suddenly straightened her posture as she reads the paragraph.

Reading the spell a few times more until it finally becomes familiar to her. Diana opened her satchel, sighing in relief when she found a notebook and took it out. Tearing two papers, and proceeding to lay it down on the grass.

The blue eyed witch unsheathed her wand from her sash, pointing it on the laid out paper, she closed her eyes to concentrate. She took in a breath and breathed out, calming her nerves. She opens her mouth, then uttered the spell.

"Acidis Imitantur Vitea!" Streak of turquoise light flowed out from the witch's wand, slowly engulfing the paper, glowing for a few more times before the light ceased slowly.

Diana points the wand at one of the paper on the ground, moving her wand to spell out her name on the paper. The letters she wrote faded and appeared on the other piece of paper clearly, as if she had written upon it.

She beamed, before calling out to her owl.

...

"Akko, what do you plan on doing today?" Woodward asked as looked at the young girl, who was about to take a bite on her bagel. "I don't know, maybe head outside again to walk around, it's been a while since I've been here." Akko said.

"Is that so? Well could you grab something for me while you're at it? I'm suppose to cook my famous pasta, but I remembered that we're out of tomato sauce." Crimson eyed beamed. "Your pasta?! Yes! I missed your cooking and pasta is one of your best." The woman smiled, gently patting the young magician's head. "What more reason for me to cook it? It's your favorite, so of course I'll make it."

"Aww, Gran, you're the best. Has anyone ever tell you that?" Akko said with a smile. "Well, there's Chariot and sometimes Croix, but I don't mind. Keep the compliments coming." The woman said, giggling softly. On cue, the lavender and red haired woman entered the dining room, exchanging their good mornings at the two early riser. To be honest, Akko isn't exactly an early riser, in fact, she hated waking in the morning early. But ever since they've arrived France, she tends to wake up more early than usual and staying awake at night for longer periods of time compared when she was in England. Was she home sick?

"Morning." Chariot smiled, followed by Croix who yawned while making herself and the red haired woman coffee. "Good morning you two." Woodward greeted. "Morning Chariot, Croix. I was just about to head out." The young magician said.

"Out? Taking a stroll?" The inventor asked, sighing contentedly as the bitter taste of coffee hits her tongue. "Yup and buying a few things for Gran." Akko said, eating the remaining piece of her bagel before standing up. Chariot hummed as she walked up to her before kissing the young one's head. "Well, take care. And come back soon, okay?"

The crimson eyed girl smiled, before nodding. "I will, mom." Croix froze along with Woodward and, of course, Chariot, who was wide eyed. "Akko-"

"See you lateerr!" Was the burgundy haired girl's sentence before closing the door shut, completely cutting off the older magician's sentence. The sound of the door shutting made the red haired woman blink out of her own trance. Slowly turning towards the other remaining two in the room, she looks at them bewildered them shifted into a huge smile.

"She called me mom."

...

Akko's crimson eyes took interest of the city, reveling in delight at the magnificent sight. She's passed people who greeted her, which she also greeted back, passed so many stalls who sells a lot of mouth watering food. France really is something. She forgot how the country is truly beautiful.

" _Bonjour mademoiselle."_ A store owner greets, to which she smiled and wave. ' _Bonjour."_ The magician saw the man beckon for her to come closer, he was an old man who had a gentle look to his face, his hands all wrinkly and shaky due to old age, but as she walk closer to his stall, Akko's eyes beamed in awe at his craft.

"Viens voir, mademoiselle" (Come have a look, miss) The man said, manifesting what his selling. His stall consist of those handmade trinkets, necklace, rings and bracelets. Of course, the materials aren't exactly as extravagant as those of what's being sold at a jewelry shop, but there was something about his craft that awed Akko.

"Whoa, ceux-ci sont beaux" (Whoa, these are beautiful) The old man beamed. "Pourquoi merci. Voudrais acheter certains de mes bibelots?" (Why thank you. Would like to buy some of my trinkets?)

"Oh non, je n'ai pas d'argent avec moi." (Oh no, I don't have money with me.) Akko said, then she found her eyes focus on a certain necklace. It was nothing special, just a simple four pointed star made silver sterling, and a small turquoise stone in the middle, that seemingly gleams brightly ever so often.

"C'est beau." (This is beautiful.) She said, leaning in to get a closer look. The store owner nodded in agreement, smiling. "Oui. C'est simple mais un de mes fiers travaux." (Yes. It's simple but one of my proud work.)

"Combien pour celui-ci?" (How much for this one?) The magician asked, not taking her eyes off of it. "Je pourrais vous donner 60 euros pour celui-ci." The man said, before smiling. "Mais j'ai envie d'être généreux. Je vais donc vous donner 50 euros. Est-ce que ça sonne bien?" (But I feel like being generous. I'll give you 50 euros. Does that sound good?) Crimson eyes perked at the man.

"That is really, really kind of you sir." She said in English with a wild grin. "Je reviendrai pour ça, est-ce que ça vous va?" (I'll come back for this, is that alright with you?) The store owner chuckled, giving her a kind smile. "Oui, mademoiselle."

"Merci, vous passez une bonne journée maintenant." (Thank you, you have a good day now.) The man nodded, waving in farewell as the teenager walked away.

Akko smiled at herself.

Great. Now she has something to give Diana.

.

Atsuko was surprised as soon as she entered the room. It was nothing out of the ordinary, only a familiar owl outside her window that stared back at her with it's eye. "Nyra? You're early." The crimson eyed girl said as she hurriedly opened her window, letting the avian creature in. "A letter?" Akko said as Nyra leaned towards her hand to give the paper.

 **"I suppose so. You and Mistress do exchange letters** **often**." The bird said. The burgundy haired girl nodded and opened the letter, her expression turning into confusion as she examined the empty paper.

"It's blank. Did she tell you something about this?" Akko asked, as Nyra flew and perched herself on the magician's shoulder as she looked through the paper. **"I'm afraid she didn't tell me anything."** The avian animal said, then hooted. " **Excuse** **me, I remember my mistress gave orders for me to only give this to you. I'll be taking my leave, farewell, Miss Akko."** Nyra hooted and proceeding to fly out of Akko's window. The magician watch the bird flew out, then tilt her head in confusion. Why would Diana send her a blank paper?

As if seemingly reading her thoughts, the once blank paper was now occupied by a single word.

' _Akko?'_ It said, before fading away. Akko's crimson eyes widened in surprise. ' _It seems it had reached you. As you may seem confused, I found a spell that could mimic what I'm writing to your piece of paper.'_ The magician read, then she perked. "She's the best!" She shouted unconsciously, jolting in surprise when a knock interrupted her.

"Akko? Is everything alright? I heard shouting." Woodward asked, her tone sounded worried. Akko chuckled. "I'm fine gran, sorry for the outburst."

"Oh, alright. Well, I just want to say the dinner is almost done." The old woman said.

"Okay gran, I'll be down in a few." The crimson eyed girl heard Woodward walk away. Turning her attention back to the piece of paper on her desk, she grab a pen and write.

 _'Diana? You there?'_ The sentence faded then smiled when she immediately got a reply. ' _I'm here.'_ It said. ' _Wow even your writing looks so elegant.'_ Akko wrote. ' _I don't think I could do that kind of style.'_

' _Well, practice is needed.'_ Diana's reply said as it faded, making the magician smile. _'It's quite cool writing letters through a magically enchanted paper.'_ Akko wrote with a smile on her face. ' _How does it work by the way?'_ It tool a few seconds for the words to fade on her paper, followed by the word that slowly appeared on it.

' _Notice how the paper fades? Well, if it fades, it mean that the receiver has received and read the letter. Meaning the message won't fade away if you haven't read the message. It's as simple as that.'_ Diana's explanation ended, the words proceeding to fade away, as the crimson eyed girl's eyes twinkle in delight. ' _That's so cool! Was the spell hard?'_

 _'No, it's a fairly easy spell. It's only a mimic spell. Spell that require great efforts are usually those of the offensive and defensive spells and spells that are used for sealing or healing. But there are spells that seems easy, but as soon as casted, the magical energy of the caster is drained.'_ Akko made an 'o' form with her mouth, nodding as she understood. ' _Hopefully you don't do that?'_

' _Worry not, I have large amount of energy to spare. And I only use those spells when extremely needed.'_ The magician smiled.

 _'Good, so, Diana, how are you?"_ She wrote.

 _ **Thump**_

Sitting at her own desk, Diana looked at the words written on her paper. ' _How are you?'_ Simple words. Just simple words. She smiled. ' _I feel fine, how about you? Surely you haven't gotten lost yet?'_

' _Heyy, I told you, that was when I was a kid. Hmph, I'm a big girl already.'_ Was Akko's reply, causing a giggle escape her. ' _For some reason, I doubt that.'_

' _Why are you being mean all of the sudden?!'_

' _Mean? Me? I think you've mistaken me for someone else, Atsuko.'_ She chuckled. ' _Aww, too bad. Then, miss stranger, could you please give the paper and pen to my Diana? We're having an important conversation.'_ Then she felt her heart skip a beat. It took a few seconds for Diana to react, the words had long since faded. Then she felt her face feel warm all of the sudden. Her quil nearly dropping from her hand, but managed to hold it in place. The witch smiled. ' _How silly.'_ She wrote. Then it fades. ' _Ehhh~ Anyways, I'll be having dinner for a few mins. Talk to you in a jiff!'_ Was Akko's reply. Diana placed her quil down, as she stood up and walk towards her bed.

Hannah and Barbara has yet to return from their visit in Blytonbury, which she was invited from but refused. Barbara told her that they'd probably going back in the evening, thus leaving the room to Diana for a few more hours.

She lay in her mattress, her hand reaching for her pillow as she hugged it. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling, the butterflies that was fluttering in her stomach made the witch wonder what this strange feeling was.

Come to think of it, she's read about something akin to what she's feeling. If she remembered, it was one of those times where she reads stories to pass time, which she rarely does. Diana closed her eyes, trying to remember. What was that book all about again?

Oh, it's one of those romance novel she had read. If she remembers correctly, one of the characters had described love to be something-

The witch sits up abruptly, eye widened as she dawned in realization. "Oh." She said, slowly calming her rapidly beating heart and placing a hand on her chest, as she took a breath. ' _That makes sense.'_ She thought, then she smiled warmly.

"I'm in love with her." Diana whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Hannah woke up with the faint sound of giggling. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The auburn haired girl noticed Barbara sleeping soundly on her bed, then she yawned. Abruptly, she paused mid yawn, shifting her gaze to the shelf separating them from Diana's corner, as she heard the sound of pen scratching the paper.

' _Diana's still awake?'_ She thought curiously. Her roommate was never one to stay up late, especially in a school night. So why now? Gently, Hannah pealed the covers off of her as to not make a sound to alert the heiress. Carefully, she walked towards the shelf and peered through it, until she caught sight of her roommate, smiling as she writes something on the paper. Pausing and beaming ever so often, Diana was oozing with an extremely delightful aura.

Hannah tilt her head in confusion. What could she possibly be writing that made her this happy? Well, Diana was the only person she knows that could have fun writing for extended period of time, but she always do those excessive writing when researching and never giggled at something when she does.

Then another giggle, this time sending a chill down her spine. What in the world? This is slightly off putting. Hannah shook her head in fear, looking at her roommate one last time, before heading towards her bed. The auburn haired girl closed her eyes shut, Diana's soft giggling surrounding their room. Another chill.

Whatever. She'll just ask tomorrow.

Ok. Seriously. This is weird.

The next day, in the middle of Professor Finnelan's lectures, Hannah observes the prodigy in the corner of her eyes. Barbara, on the other end of the blue eyed witch, did the usual and jutted down notes. Diana too was doing the same as usual. Is what you would think. No. In the corner of Hannah's eyes, she saw Diana, resting her head on her right palm while the other was holding the quill, tapping it against the paper which was suppose to have everything Professor Finnelan was saying. What's more was that the heiress doesn't seem to be listening, and was staring at a certain direction...longingly?

' _What in the world?'_

She was weirded out.

In the cafeteria, the three members of the blue team sat by their usual spot. Barbara was talking to Hannah, as the auburn haired girl stared at their other teammate, who was writing something in a piece of paper.

"Hey, Diana, what are you doing?" Hannah asks, the black haired witch stopped the conversation as she too shifted her attention towards Diana. Diana paused her actions and lifts her head up to look at them. Folding the piece of paper she was currently writing on and putting it inside her pocket, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, It's nothing." She said, while the other two looked at each other suspiciously, then back to the heiress. "Ohhh, now I'm curious." Barbara said with a grin. "Is it...a love letter?" The black haired girl joked, as Hannah chuckled. "Of course it isn't, surely it's a-" The auburn haired girl stopped her sentence when she noticed the blush that has appeared on Diana's porcelain cheeks. The duo stared at their roommate, dull of any emotion and their mouth slightly agape.

"Eh?" They said simultaneously. Then-

"WHAT?!" Their outburst caused the students around them to look at their direction. The prodigy's blush deepened, then she shook her head. "N-No, you're mistaken. I assure you it is not a love letter." She said, the redness on her cheeks slowly dissipating. Hannah and Barbara's breath hitched in surprise. Diana never, ever, stutters. Ever.

"A-Are you sure, Diana? B-Because if it is, t-then t-that's good!" Barbara stuttered, as her body shivered in excitement. "For the love of nine..." Diana said as she try to cover her face with her hands. "I assure you both, this is a misunderstanding. I'm merely replying from a message from my friend." Hannah tilt her head to the side. "Message?"

The blue eyed witch nodded as she took out the paper from her pocket. "I've placed an enchantment on this paper and sent one to Akko."

"Akko? You're using nicknames already?!" Barbara nearly shouted, the auburn haired witch shaking her head at her teammate's behavior. "Uh, I suppose?" Diana gasp in surprise when the black haired girl placed her hand on her shoulder and started to rattle her and created a muffled squeal. How strange. Barbara had never done this to her before.

"B-Barbara! You're starting to kill Diana!" Hannah shouted. "Huh?" Barbara opened her eyes and saw that the blue eyed witch looked sick, causing her to immediately remove her hand on the other witch's shoulder. "Ahhhh, I'm sorry!"

"It...is quite alright." Diana said as she tried to make the world stop spinning. Barbara composed herself, then she grinned. "So, so what does she call you?" The blue eyed witch looked at her friend while tilting her head. "Does she have too? And no, she does not call me of different names." The black haired girl hummed in slight disappointment, hazel eyes observed her in confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Diana asked, while Hannah sighed before smiling at her. "Nope, it's just Barbara being Barbara." The blue eyed witch nodded then took a sip from her tea, auburn haired girl watched her closely, not missing the soft smile that formed on her friend's lip. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, turning away to look at Barbara. She wonders.

What is Atsuko to Diana?

...

"So I'll just put it here?"

"Yeah, that looks fine. Wait, let me just adjust this one, anndd- Done!" Croix said, then wiped the sweat on her brow with her forearm. Akko, beside her, also did the same. The two had been working on the inventor's project, well Croix was, Akko just came to help. "So everything is fine now?" The magician asked. "Well, I still have to make the boosters for this and apply the battery, so nope not yet." Croix said as she placed the screw driver down, and sighed. "I'm still lacking materials for the boosters that's why it's a problem." The younger of the two walked towards the older woman, and sat beside her.

"When's the deadline?"

"Three weeks from now. I have to present this baby to the boards, before I could have the long awaited vacation." Croix said, the burgundy haired girl nodded and took out a piece of paper from her pocket, sighing in slight disappointment when there was nothing written on it. "Anywho, how's your magic going? Surely you're practicing?" Akko removed her gaze on the paper and nodded slowly. "Uhh, yeah, sure." Teal eyes focused on the magician for a few moments, before Croix shifted them. "Akko, are you sure you don't regret coming with us?" The woman asked.

"Well, of course I don't..." Akko said with a small smile. "But, I guess-"

"Hey, you two! Snacks!" Chariot said, tray on hand, as she walks towards the duo. "Goodness, Akko, look how filthy you are!" The red haired woman settled the tray on the table, before proceeding to lick her thumb and remove the grease on the younger magician's face. "Ack! Chariot, stoppp." Akko whined. The older magician giggled, then lets go of the burgundy haired girl's face.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked. "Nothing really, I just asked Akko if she ever regrets not staying in England." Croix said as she took a bite of the biscuit Chariot brought. Red eyes shifted and focused on Akko.

"Well? Do you ever regret not staying in England?" The crimson eyed girl stayed silent for a few moments. It wasn't like she regrets anything, but it sure is quite sad to leave all the years of staying there. It's not like she regrets not staying, of course, Chariot and Croix were her family. But... Leaving Diana?

She wonders, when had Diana became so important to her? When did it start?

Akko shook her head and gave them a gentle smile. "No, I don't regret it. I'm fine with wherever we go, because I'm with you guys and I love you." The younger magician said, while the other two looked at each other, then back at the crimson eyed girl, and smiled. Croix took a step closer before ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"You're too kind, Akko." Croix said, before hugging her. "You've grown too." She whispered. Chariot walks towards the two, smiling. "What's with her?" Akko asked, pointing at the lavender haired woman. The older magician chuckled. "Well, it's Croix, shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Chariot said before joining in the hug.

"Ahh, you're leaving this old woman behind. No fair!" Woodward said just as she entered the room.

...

After dinner, the adults, Woodward and Chariot, were in the balcony having a cup of coffee. Croix was currently absent as she went back to the garage to finish her project. Akko, on the other hand, was is her room.

"So, are you sure about settling here in France? Last time I checked you and Croix wanted to settle in England. Did something happen?" Woodward asked.

The red haired magician sighed. "No. I...It's nothing. I guess we realized we wanted to stay here." The magician smiled slightly, while the older woman's trained eyes focused on her. "Chariot, you of all people should know that we both know you're lying." Chariot flinched. "Come on now. Gran's lending an ear." Woodward smiled gently. "It's... I just worry about Akko." The red haired woman said. "Why did you think of that?"

"I-I don't know." Chariot sighed deeply. "I just want to protect her. She's my child and I love her." The magician said. "I know that she isn't my real child, but I just feel that way. Even Croix sees her as her own." The older of the two nodded, but looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you need to protect her? Protect her from who?" Woodward asked, whilst Chariot stared at her coffee. "...She met someone-"

"Oh my, Chariot, worried about a boy problem? Well, that's only natural, since Akko is growing up fast-"

"No! Not like that!" The older woman chuckled. "Then?" The red haired woman cast her gaze to the side. "She...met a witch." Woodward then reverted back to her neutral look. "A witch." Chariot nodded. "They've been friends for a couple of months, and I heard Akko saying that her friend started teaching her magic." The red eyed woman took a breath. "I want to protect her." Woodward stared at her, then shifted her gaze before taking a sip on her coffee.

"Sooner or later you're going to tell her."

"I...know. But I can't bring myself to say it. She's been living all these years without knowing-"

"And if she figure it out on her own? Do you think Akko would still trust you after that?" Woodward sighed. "I think...tagging Akko along here and unintentionally trying to break off her ties to that witch is not a way to handle things."

"I just worry about her. I know she's a teenager, but I couldn't help but to worry." Chariot finished. "Chariot, you have to know that Atsuko could handle herself."

"I know, but- I don't know. I just want her to be happy." The magician sighed, she took a sip from her cup and settled it down. "I want her to be happy. Ever since her-" Chariot took a breath. "Ever since her parents died, she shut down and I don't ever want to experience that again." Woodward nodded. "Yes, those were the dark times. I remember her not staying out of her room for nearly a year. The only time she regained the energy to do so was when you performed for her."

"Croix helped too. That was the time Croix first hugged Akko, which was a shock a first." Chariot smiled, then slowly shift into a frown. "Her mother, she...she told me to take care of her, of Akko, the last minute before the incident. I guess she knows they were about to die." The older of the two placed a hand on the back of the red haired woman. "It was frightening. Heartbreaking for sure." Chariot stared at the empty cup in her hand. "Akko was with me at that time, you could say after Akko's magician tutee outburst, I became friends with her parents."

Woodward smiled gently at the younger woman. "Yes, you were really brave, Chariot. I'm proud of you. And Akko, she is happy, but I don't think trying to cut her friendship with another is a good way to make her happy."

...

Atusko Kagari was confused.

Just this morning, she was having breakfast with Woodward and Chariot. Criox, on the other hand, was preparing for a trip. It was nothing out of the ordinary, then the inventor popped out of nowhere, where she smiled and greeted the others. Croix took a sit beside Chariot, complemented Gran's cooking, then looked straight at Akko's burgundy eyes and said.

"I'm taking you with me." She had no idea what was happening. All she knows is that Croix asked her to pack up her things and valuables. They even left with Chariot hugging her tightly followed by her Gran.

So here she was standing in front of the airport, confusion evident in her eyes. Akko sighed as she felt Croix place a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was greeted by those gentle teal eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Croix asks.

"Yeah...I'm just confused. Where are you taking me again?" The burgundy haired girl asked the older woman, who smiled. "To England." Crimson eyes widened. What? Why were they...

"What?" Akko asks breathlessly. "I'm taking you to England silly. Remember that I still have to buy those stuff for my booster? We're getting one." Croix finished. "Excited?" The burgundy haired girl nodded her head vigorously, before lunging at the inventor, trapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ha! Tell me I'm amazing!"

"You're amazing!"

"Tell me I'm a genius!"

"You're a genius!" Croix bark out a laugh. "I know right?"

Akko's eyes lit up. She can't believe it. She's going back to England. How long has it been? Four months? 3? It doesn't matter. She could see her friends once again, she could perform one magic show again, she could-

She grinned wildly.

"I would see Diana."

* * *

 **Really short. Shit. Sorry for the really, really, really late update. I was planning on updating last Saturday, heck, last month actually, but KH made me busy. Then I didn't have the energy to post it last week because I focused on finishing DMC5 for just a day.**

 **Oh well.**


	14. Chapter 14

She wonders. What is this Atsuko Kagari to Diana? They seem awfully close to be friends, right? Maybe they are really close friends? But Diana being close friends with someone she just met for a few months? Not even her or Barbara could come close to talking to the prodigy in just a matter of months. Diana was so closed off back then that she always seemed unapproachable.

Curious.

Hannah was seated on the edge of her bed, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was happening to her friend. Her other teammate, Barbara, was on her own bed reading that god awful book. Diana wasn't present in the room, announcing that she'll be staying at the library for a few hours.

"Hey, Barbara?" The auburn haired girl called out. "Hmm?" Was the other's reply, while she flipped a page. "Don't you think Diana's acting strange?" The black haired girl ceased her reading momentarily, and glanced at her friend. "This again?" Barbara closed her book and sat up. "I know, but don't you think Diana's acting strange?" Hannah looked at her friend.

"Hmm. Is this about that 'Atsuko?' A nod came from the auburn haired witch. "Well, not really. I don't think she's acting strange. Don't you think you're thinking too much on Diana's actions?" Barbara finished.

"But, didn't you see her face when we were in the cafeteria? She was blushing!" Hannah exclaimed, causing the other girl to widen her eyes before they shift into confusion. "Hannah, you can't be serious. This is Diana, it must've been, I don't know, light works or something."

"You can't possibly missed that. You even squealed when you heard her say 'Akko'

"So? I think it's cute that Diana and that Atsuko are close friends." Hannah shook her head. "You don't get it. Diana _blushed_ when we told her what that paper in her possession was a love letter. She even stuttered for sorcerer's sake." The black haired girl sighed. "Hannah, I think that's a normal reaction when you tell someone that he or she is making a love letter."

"Yeah, but this is Diana we're talking about. Wouldn't she normally react in a more appropriate way like ' _Girls, don't be silly. I have no time for such nonsense.'_ Hannah mimicked, causing the other girl to giggle at the awful impersonation. Then her giggling died down. Come to think of it. Diana would really react like that, she would never stutter too. And if Hannah was right, maybe Diana did blush. Huh, now that she really thinks about it, Diana was acting kind of strange. it's almost as if Diana's-

She gasped. Then she looked at her friend straight in the eye.

"Well?" The auburn haired witch asked.

"Oh. My. God."

...

Diana couldn't focus. Rereading a single paragraph for nearly an hour now, she lets out a sigh. Closing the thick book in front of her, she reach out to her pocket to retrieve the paper she and Akko were using for means of communication.

 _Nothing._

She looks at it disappointingly, before setting it in front of her. She retrieved her quill to write something, but she stopped mid way. Should she write Akko something? Diana shook her head. No, I shouldn't, she thought.

As she was about to return the quill on the ink bottle, she stopped. It wouldn't hurt to send her one, right?

Maybe, I'll write something.

But she could be doing something.

It's fine, she could read it once she's done.

But it might take a long time.

Diana lets out a frustrated sigh, causing some students to look at her in surprise. ' _This is harder than I thought.'_ The blue eyed witch tucked a hair behind her ear. Ever since she sorted her feelings out for a certain magician, she had been having troubles involving conversations between the two of them. Often times she finds herself sighing longingly when Akko would accidentally send her something sweet, and other times she would catch herself staring at the blank piece of paper, waiting for Akko's message.

Troubling.

The prodigy rested her head on her right palm, her quill on the other, whilst she continued to stare at the enchanted paper. Catching herself staring, she cleared her throat and shifted her gaze towards the window beside her, gazing towards the horizon.

Distance.

Her and Akko's distance was undeniably too far for her to reach. She...wanted to see her. Diana took a breath as she continued to marvel at the sight. Surely at this time of day, her and Akko would've been around town, with the magician touring her around and whatnot. It's not like she hasn't been to Blytonbury. But with Akko? It's a whole new other experience.

When did this start? She would often ask herself, but then she would have no answer. It only came naturally, as she would've say to herself, but she wasn't quite so sure about that. She's never liked anyone, and all the suitors she had back then were of no interest to her.

Akko. She's different.

The prodigy smiled slightly, before returning her gaze back to the paper in front of her. Still nothing. Diana sighed, deciding to read someplace else, she fixed her things and tucked the burrowed books in her arms, as she makes her way back to the forest she had found herself visiting quite often.

Her footsteps echoed through the nearly empty hallway. And she wonders, while a faint red tinge slowly seep through her face, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

' _Is she thinking about me?'_

...

"Akko... Akko. Akko!" Croix nudged the teen, causing her to jolt awake. "I can't believe you fell asleep minutes before our flight." Akko wiped the corner of her mouth out of habit, as she looks around. "Where...Where are we?"

"Seriously? We're in England now, dummy." The inventor chuckled at the younger one's daze face. "Come on, we're the only ones here. The passengers got off minutes ago." Atsuko looked around, her gaze shifting from the stewardess beside her, giving her a small smile. "Is she alright?" The woman asked, whilst Croix nodded. "I'm sorry about that, everything's fine here." With that the uniformed lady nodded and walked away.

"Ughh," Groaned Akko. "Wait, we're in England?" She asked confused. "Akko, seriously. How?" Croix sighed. "No matter, come on, we still need to get our luggage."

The trip back to the cabin had Akko light on her feet. She was so excited. It took all of Croix's power to settle the girl down, also she had to hold the burgundy haired girl's hand to prevent her from straying away. Chariot would go nuts if Akko had gone missing.

So here they are, back in the old cabin built inside the forest. The magician let out a sigh as soon as they entered the house. Relief washing over her and the feeling of being home filled her in extreme delight. She can't wait to see Diana. She could actually see her now, seeing as it's Sunday. Yes, she could do that! Akko excitedly ran towards the front door.

' _Well, Diana, prepare yourself for the reappearance of Atusko-"_ Her line of thought was interrupted when someone pulled the back of her hoodie.

 _"_ Whoa, whoa, whoa not so fast hopper." Croix said. "Where do you think you're going?" Akko tilt her head to the side. "To Blytonbury? I mean, where else would I be going?" The inventor shook her head. "You're not going anywhere until you help me with the errands. We still have to buy that thing remember?"

"What? Isn't that your errand?"

"Isn't that your- nope, you're going to come with me."

"But-"

"Buts, no buts!" Akko giggled, earning her an eye roll from Croix. "You just said butts." The inventor chuckled, ruffling the magician's locks. "What can I say? I like them."

"Ew, what the heck?" Croix laughed. "Anyways, lets go, so we could head back early." "Then I could go to Blyton?"

"Then you could go to Blyton."

...

"Chariot, what are you doing?" Woodward asked, watching the pacing woman in amusement. "What does it look like?" Chariot said, as she continued to pace. "Are you worrying over Akko again?" The red haired woman stopped, looking over at Woodward who had a gentle smile on her face. She huffed, before finally taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"I'm not worried-worried." She mumbled, earning a giggle from the older woman. "So, you're extremely worried about Croix then?"

"I'm worried about the both of them. You know how Croix and Akko could act so childish, what if they set the house on fire?" Chariot said in a worried tone. "Char, I don't think Croix and Akko would be that childish. Besides, Croix has Akko, she'll be sure to keep her in check." Woodward nodded to herself. "Well, she does cook compared to Croix, who only eats instant noodles when she's alone."

"See? No need to worry." The older woman smiled. The two went silent, Woodward, who was knitting, and Chariot who was staring off to space. It only took a few seconds before the magician broke the silence once again. "I think I should've placed a camera in the house."

...

After buying the tools and material for Croix's latest invention, the two had stopped by a crepe store as they took a break. The people greeted the both of them, saying all kinds of 'Welcome back.' which was of course greeted back by a polite response of 'We're back.'

Akko was looking at the inventor with curiosity and amusement, which had Croix shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. "What is it?" The magician shook her head, as she focused on the path back to the cabin. "Nothing, it's just that you act so different around people. Like you're reliable or something."

"What do you mean by that?" Croix huffed. "I'm reliable." She mumbled, causing Akko to break into a fit of giggle. "Sure you are."

As they went finally arrived the cabin, the burgundy haired girl placed the bought objects down, took a her deck of cards from the counter, and made her way back to the door. "Don't stay out late." She heard Croix remind from inside the house. "Will do!" She shouted back. If Chariot were here, she would've scolded the two for shouting. Akko chuckled, before heading back to the town. On the way, she took out the queen of hearts from the deck, levitating it on her hand.

Her crimson eyes focused on the queen of hearts. She grins. Queen of hearts certainly does remind her of Diana, being affectionate and all. Stepping out of the forest once more, Atsuko grinned as she walked towards the town. Speaking out a series of 'hello' and 'hi' to all the familiar faces, the magician found herself extremely happy. She just couldn't believe she's back in England even if she was only gone for four whole months. It didn't fail to make those month feel like years to the magician.

She certainly thought there would be major changes, maybe she was just too worried. Akko hummed as she walked. A few minutes of walking, she found herself sitting on the edge of the fountain. How calming, she thought, as she listens to the sound of the water. With the queen of hearts on hand once again, Akko looked up to the horizon, noting that the sun had set. Lights started to light up, and it only made Akko feel a tad bit dissappointed.

Oh.

Its dark.

Still no Diana.

Should I have alerted Diana of my arrival?

But I wanted to surprise her, oooh, the face she would make!

Akko giggled, before sighing. Maybe she came earlier in the morning or she didn't come at all, she thought. The magician's shoulder sagged, maybe she should go home now. Probably next Sunday? ' _I don't think I'll still be here next Sunday.'_ Her thought made her sink deeper.

She forgot.

She's only assisting Croix. If her errands are done, then they would have to go back to France. The crimson eyed girl sighed. Now she really want to see Dian-

Akko looked down to her right as she felt someone tug the hem of her sleeve, surprised to see a crying little girl with big teary eyes. Worry instantly run through the magician, as she kneel before the kid to level their gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently, as to not scare the little girl. Oh. This girl has blue eyes like Diana. "M-mom..." The kid stuttered out, before bawling her eyes out, earning some looks from the bystanders, giving the burgundy haired girl looks of disappointment. "H-Hey, it's alright! I'll show you something cool so please don't cry." Akko said, but the bawling little girl still continued. Pulling out her deck of cards, the kid observed her actions as she sniffled.

The magician folded a card, making a small butterfly origami. The blue eyed child sniffled as she looked at the piece in pure amazement, her tears coming to a stop, made the crimson eyed girl smile in relief. She's not done yet.

Placing a hand on top of the origami, giggling when the platinum haired kid looked at her in confusion. After a few seconds, Akko then removed her hand, revealing an origami butterfly fluttering it's wings as it now settled on top of the magician's index finger.

"A-Amazing..." The blue eyed girl said in delight, her face lit up and her lip tugging into a smile, making the older girl smile as well. The little girl stared at it, gasping in surprise when it flew and landed on her nose. Akko laughed.

"Whoa, I guess it likes you." The startled child then giggled, marveling at the bizarre magic. "How does it work?" The kid asked, as the burgundy haired girl pat her head. "Well, it's a secret." Akko said as she placed her index finger on her lip.

"It works with the use of secret?" The little girl asked, confused. "I don't think that makes sense, miss." The magician was taken aback at the response. Then she laughed, causing the younger girl to tilt her head cutely.

"Well aren't you wise." Akko chuckled. "My name is Atsuko, but you could call me Akko. May I ask your name?" The mysterious child looked at her hesitantly, as she took a step back. "I-I shouldn't talk to strangers." The magician nodded in understanding.

"But weren't you the one who went to me first?" The platinum haired girl blushed in embarrassment, casting her gaze to the side, she whispered. "Lily..." She said as she clutched her dress.

"Well, Lily, are you lost?" Akko asked, causing the little girl to nod furiously. "Do you want me to accompany you until we find your parents? The magician offered.

"I-I really don't want to impose..."

"Hey! It's fine! Besides, I'll even show you some of my magic on the way. Would you like that?" Lily's eyes lit up as she nodded furiously.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean, if you would please." _'How formal. Really reminds me of a certain someone.'_ The crimson eyed girl giggled as she pat her head once again, before standing up.

"Alright! Let's go Princess!" Akko said enthusiastically as she held out a hand.

...

Diana closed the book she was reading, her blue eyes softening at the scenery in front of her her. She was currently back to the pond she and Akko played at, She couldn't help it, this place really calms her down. Shifting her gaze to the side, she focused on the ball of fur sleeping beside her. Schwarz, Akko's cat, apparently came and joined her in her reading.

The witch smiled as caress the black cat, watching it stretch and yawn. How cute. Schwarz's ears flickered, as she looked at Diana with her light green eyes, before deciding to hop onto the heiress's lap, as it purr in contentment.

The action made the prodigy jolt slightly, but she giggled as she pet the feline. It was around dusk when Diana decided to call it a day, Schwarz had long been gone. The witch slipped the thick book in her satchel, before hoisting it over to her shoulder. Through years of using, the strap of the bag finally snapped, causing it to fall on the floor.

Diana sighed, she retrieve the bag and examined the broken strap. ' _I guess I'll make a quick detour to the fixer.'_ The prodigy sighed once again, before she proceed to walk out of the forest.

The stars are out tonight, she thought as she continued to walk. She remember Akko telling her to look at them whenever she feels scared, and because of that, her fear of darkness slowly descended, replaced with only delight and a warm feeling. She smiled. ' _It certainly does help.'_ Diana smiled, before refocusing her attention to the path in front of her.

Finally stepping out of the forest, the witch's eyes shone as she gazed at the lights that lit up the town. Diana walked in the town, for a few minutes or so, until she reached the place called 'Luggage Repair.' A bell chimed as she went in, immediately noticing an old man, probably in the age of mid 40's, smiling gently at her as he welcomed the witch to his repair shop.

It didn't take too long to fix her satchel. With nimble fingers, the man fixed her bag with such precision it almost seemed like magic. Diana thanked the fixer as she heads out, giving him another goodbye with one final wave from the glass outside, to which was responded by a smile and a nod.

The blue eyed witch then settled the bag strap comfortably on her left shoulder, but froze when she heard an oh so familiar laughter. With wide eyes, the witch whipped her head in that direction, frantically searching for a certain someone.

Then her breath hitched, her heart beat quickened, her knuckles turning white, as she clenched at the strap of her bag.

 _Akko_...

There, in one of the tables of some cafe, was Atsuko Kagari, happily munching on some strawberry cake. Diana felt the time slowed down. Her surroundings becoming a blur, the only one that mattered was the magician.

 _Ah, I..._

How long did it take? How long did it take before she had finally come to her senses? How long did it take for her to realize she was being hugged by Akko? How long did it take for her to finally hug her back with much vigor? How long did it take before Akko finally came back?

"Diana! Oh, I missed you!" The magician shouted excitedly, as she tightened her hold on the heiress's neck. Diana's heart spiked up, blood rushing up to her face, burying her nose in Akko's hair, inhaling her scent.

She smiled gently.

 _Bloody long enough._


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, so basically I'm not dead. Yet.**

* * *

"I missed you." Diana whispered, burying her face deeper on the crook of the burgundy haired girl's neck. Akko tightened her hold on the witch, releasing a contented sigh.

"I did too." She replied with a smile that was so wide, she could feel her cheeks hurting.

"I missed you..." Diana whispered once again, making the other girl giggle. "Me too." The heiress slightly leaned away from the hug, her breath leaving her once again as she looks at the magician's face. The beat of her heart were so fast, it almost felt like she had ran a marathon. She missed her. Her eyes, her smile, her touch-

 _I-_

"Akko..." Diana uttered gently, looking back at those crimson pools. Akko smiled once again as she giggled at the look of her friend. "Come on, Diana, I don't think we should stay on the ground like this." True to the magician's words, they were sitting on the ground. How embarrassing.

"Apologies-"

"Ah! Lily!" Akko suddenly shouted as she turned around and run towards a little girl wearing a elegant white Sunday dress. Confused, Diana watched as the burgundy haired girl interact with the little girl and is now walking towards her direction. Now that she could take a good look, the girl seems familiar-

"Miss Cavendish!" The child chirped, now jogging excitedly towards the heiress. "Miss Walker." Diana greeted back with a small smile. "You two know each other?" Akko asked, as she beamed at them.

"Her family's a friend of ours, and a friend of mine." Lily's eyes lit up. "What are you doing here Miss Cavendish?" The witch chuckled. "I should ask you that question. And please, call me Diana."

"Miss Diana!" The child said, causing the blue eyed heiress to sigh and smile.

"Wait, if she knows you and her family is a friend of your family...then that also makes her a witch?" Diana giggled and nodded at the question. "Right on spot, Miss Kagari." Akko smiled in bewilderment, before she broke into fits of laughter, confusing the other two witches.

"Man, I'm really a witch magnet." The blue eyed prodigy huffed with a smile. "Merely coincidence, Miss Kagari."

"How did you find her?" Diana asked the magician. "Well, I was actually looking for you-" THUMP "-when I stumble across her." Akko pats the little girl's head. "Apparently she's lost, and we're trying to find her parents." The prodigy looked at the young girl and smiled, she looked at the burgundy haired girl.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

"Really?" Akko asked, as her eyes lit up, making the witch giggle. "Well, I got some spare time." Bouncing off with joy, the magician pumped her hand and cheered. "Alright, now we'll find your mother fast and quick." Lily tilted her head.

"Aren't those the same-"

"Annnnnddd, were buying you ice cream!" The magician smiled broadly, successfully cutting off the little girl. Diana chuckled at the sight, her chest feeling warm and light. A sense of relief washing over her. Her lips unable to resist the smile that would almost instantly form in her face.

Blue eyes focused on the magician, her smile grew bigger.

"Welcome back..." _and I'm really glad you came back._

...

The three walked through the busy streets of Blytonbury. Despite the time, the people were as busy as always. There were shops that were closed, but there were still a lot of vendors open. The town looked lively, and Diana had come to love it.

"Miss Diana, are you friends with Akko?" The prodigy looked at the child holding her hand and smiled. Due to Akko's request towards Lily, they were to walk hand in hand, the thought, of course, made the prodigy flush slightly and she had no idea why. So here they are now walking side by side, with the crimson eyed girl holding Lily's left, and Diana her right, as they walk towards the opened ice cream stall.

"Well, I suppose we are." She said, making the magician pout. "What?! I suppose we are?! We're practically best friends!" The kid hummed in delight. "That's wonderful! I've heard of Miss Diana having difficulty in making friends, I'm glad she found a good one!"

Diana nearly sputter at the statement, but of course she didn't because she's a proper lady. Akko on the other hand...

"Miss Walker-"

"Was she now?" The magician smirked at the prodigy, the sight catching the prodigy off guard. Come to think of it, she's only ever seen Akko do that once...

And she's got to admit, she's now appreciating the smirk.

"I didn't know you were a-" The magician walked towards the witch and whispered in her ear. "-loner." And now that appreciation died. She didn't like that look, at all. It's like a version of Akko that likes teasing

Diana huffed. "I'm not. And Miss Walker, I have friends, they just aren't with me right now." Lily frowned slightly. "I-I'm sorry." She said, Akko smiled, patting her in the head. "Hey now Diana, no need to be mad."

"I wasn't - ah, apologies Miss Walker, I was just caught of guard by your statement." The younger witch nodded, but she was still down in the dumps. The magician nudge Diana, who sighed. "Shall we get those treats Akko spoke of, Lily?"

That seemed to lift the kid's spirit up. Instantly perking at the use of her name, she nodded excitedly.

"Yes!"

"You smeared some in your face." Diana pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket and whipped the treat off of Lily's face, who was happily eating it. It has been a few minutes ago since they've arrived, and now they are patiently waiting for Lily's mother. With the help of Diana and her magic, she whispered some kind of spell and closed her eye for a while, before she opened them and announced that Lily's mother would come to pick her up.

"Thank you, Miss Diana!" Lily said, and resumed eating. Akko watched the exchange and, unconsciously, smiled affectionately at Diana. It was a cute sight, she didn't think the witch would be the type to be good at kids, but now... It looks almost too natural.

Diana caught her looking, blue met crimson, the magician immediately avert her gaze. Atsuko, in mild panic, ate her treat in such speed. "Ah, Akko you'll get a brain freeze." The magician groan, clutching her head.

The prodigy sighed. How...Akko.

"I told you didn't I?"

"I-I'm sorry." Akko said, whist clutching her head with her left hand. "Push your tongue at the roof of your mouth." The magician did so. "Whoa, it worked!"

"Of course it did. Now, please ate it slowly this time?" "Affirmative!" Akko saluted. Diana sighed at the silliness. Lily watched with a smile.

"You both are really so close."She said, her tone catching the both of guard. The magician smiled. "Well, of course we are. Diana's one of a kind you know." The prodigy shifted her surprise at Akko.

Her chest feeling warm all over again, as they slightly swell in delight at hearing such words. _Akko, you really-_

 _"_ Lily!" A woman called out, causing the three to look in front of them. They saw a woman, a complete copy of Lily but older, run towards them with worry etched on her face.

The woman instantly hugged her child, tightly as soon as she was near enough. "Oh thank the nines, I told you to wait for me in the car."

"But you were taking so long.

"Even so, what would happen if it weren't Miss Cavendish who found you?" The woman said. "Well, it really wasn't Miss Cavendish." Lily said, causing the woman to look at her in confusion.

"Miss Akko did!" The blue eyed child said with a smile on her face. "She could also use magic and she didn't need a wand to do it!" The kid said excitedly. The woman, on the other hand, look at her child and shifted her gaze towards the prodigy, she noticed Akko standing beside Diana, and nodded.

"You found my child? I thank you, um..."

"Oh please, call me Akko." The magician said with a warm smile, causing the other woman to smile warmly back at her. Diana watched the exchange, and somehow confirmed.

' _Her smile really is infectious.'_

"Thank you, Miss Akko. I thank both of you for looking after when when I wasn't here."

"No worries!" Akko said. "I'm sorry to have bother you, and in her behalf, I apologize for bother you and your friend, Miss Cavendish." The woman said, while Diana shook her head. "It's is fine, Miss Walker. It was a delight taking care of her."

"I sincerely thank you both." Lily's mother said, then she looked at her child. "Shall we go?" Lily nodded. "But first what do we say?" The young witch looked at the witch and magician. "Thank you!"

"Very good, Lily. Well then, we'll be taking our leave." The woman righted herself and hold onto her child's hand. Diana and Akko watch them walk away, as they wave their hand.

As the mother and child disappeared inside the car, they saw Lily lower the window and shouted. "Goodbye Miss Diana! Akko!"

The duo smiled and waved at her once again.

"Well, wasn't she something." Akko said with a smile on her face. "Yes, she really was." The two fell into a comfortable silence. Until Akko turned towards her. "Well then, shall I escort Miss Cavendish back to her home? Well, the station." The magician said with a silly smile on her face as she held her hand toward the prodigy. Diana chuckled.

Then she took Akko's hand on her own. The contact making her warmer than she already was. "You may."

* * *

"You've grown." Diana said as she looks at Akko, their hands connected as they now walk towards the Leyline. The magician hummed in delight. "Well I've been eating my veggies."

"Do you now?" The prodigy said with a hint of tease. "But still, I stand here, taller than you." The magician's shoulder sag. "Hey, you shouldn't make fun of a lady's height." Diana chuckled. "Do not worry, Akko, you still have time to catch up to me."

"Geez, I just came back and the first thing you do target my height."

"Well, that isn't necessarily correct, I hugged you first, remember?" Akko sighed, then smiled. "Yeah you did, and I got to admit, I was touched." The prodigy shook her head. "But in all seriousness. I really did miss you." The magician said, her gaze fixed in front of her. Which Diana was thankful for at the moment.

The witch felt her face flush rather strongly at Akko's statement, making her look at the ground. "Is that so...?"

"Well, of course, I was looking forward to coming back you know." The magician continued, her gaze still focused in the path in front of her, and once again the witch was thankful for that.

Her heart thudding somewhat painfully in her chest, her palms becoming sweat, that she worries Akko might notice by now. Ah.

She felt...happiness spilling. She couldn't contain it. She wanted to-

"We're here!" Akko shouted, snapping Diana out of her daze. Finally taking in her surrounding, she noticed that they were standing in front of the Leyline station. And the sight made her frown.

She didn't want to...separate from Akko right now.

She wanted to pull the magician close to her once again just to feel her more.

She wanted to-

"Diana?" The witch was snapped out of her daze once again, and this time, she looked at Akko's crimson eyes, she felt her heart swell. "Ah-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The magician's outburst startled Diana. Akko removed her grasp on the witch's hand and rummage through her pocket. The prodigy watched her in curiosity.

She stared at the necklace being held in front of her. It twinkled against the moonlight, and behind the necklace, she could see Akko's smiling face. "Here, I bought you something. I saw it when I was on my way home in France and it reminded me a lot of you, so I bought it for you!" Diana opened her mouth, but no words came out. "It's a gift, since I wasn't here last Christmas."

She smiled. Diana stared affectionately.

"Thank you..." The witch whispered. "Could you...put it on me?" She asked the magician. "Of course!" Akko disconnected the chain and went behind Diana, who moved her hair away from her neck for the magician to have an easier access.

The first thing she thought was how warm Akko was. She felt like she needed to-

"There! As I thought, it looks good on you." The magician said with a smile, somehow in front of Diana. The witch have her eyes on the necklace dangling her neck, then she shifted her gaze towards the girl in front of her.

"Akko?"

The girl in question smiled as Diana called out to her.

She expected a thank you from Diana.

What she didn't expect was how warm Diana's lips felt on her own.


	16. Chapter 16

Diana pulled away, her eyes not meeting those crimson eyes that were wide eyed. She turned her head to the side bashfully, gentle red hue adorned her porcelain face as she clutched her broom in her hands.

She cleared her throat.

"Uhm, I...should get going." The prodigy said meekly, her eyes still refusing to meet the Akko's eyes. "I'll...uhm, I'll see you...Uhm..."

Diana could feel her face heat up at the state she's in. ' _How embarrassing.'_ She thought. "I'll go now...uhm...Goodnight, Akko." Diana said as she mounts her broom, before chanting a flight spell.

The magician, on the other hand, had her mouth slightly opened. Too baffled at what had just transpired in the past few seconds ago. Did Diana...? What? She-She did didn't she? But why?

Akko's mind were running haywire, as she thought of questions that could answer the actions of her dear friend. Then she noticed her friend talking, making her snap out of her momentary daze.

As her vision focused, she saw Diana mounts her broom, chants a spell and flew through the air slowly. It had taken Akko a few seconds to analyze what was happening.

"Ah! Uhhh, yeah! I'll- I'll see you later! See you..." She saw Diana glance down at her, their eyes meeting briefly, watching as the witch gave her a gentle smile, the moon's ray hitting her hair making her undeniably beautiful.

 **THUMP**

Crimson eyes stared at the majestic sight. Her heart beating violently in her chest, her ribs quaking at the movement...She...Diana is-

"...beautiful..."

It took a full minute for Akko to realize that the witch had gone back home, she blinked her eyes. The moment a while ago still felt surreal and-

Wait.

Oh, right.

Diana kissed her.

Akko felt her lips tug into a smile, walking back to the cabin as she nodded to herself. Then-

"OH MY GOD SHE KISSED ME!"

...

The flight back to Luna Nova was a silent one, as the prodigy mindlessly flew through the leyline system. The moment she had set foot on the school ground, it was ten minutes before the curfew bell rings.

Diana walked silently through the school grounds, placing her broom back to where the other brooms were located and started her journey back to her dorm room. Seeing as it was nearing the curfew, there were only a number of students that could be seen out of their rooms, mainly the green team, who were a bunch of trouble makers, particularly to their leader.

Diana heed them no mind, as she was too preoccupied to her own thoughts, only snapping out of her daze as she found herself standing in front of her dorm room. Blue eyes stared at the mahogany door for a few seconds, before deciding to finally open it.

She saw her two roommates sleeping, their patterned breaths reach Diana's ears lightly. She gently closed the door behind her as to not wake her friends up, and slowly made her way to her side of the room.

Diana placed the bag down on the floor, as it made a small thump, and then she sat down on her bed as her hand caress her sheets. The witch then laid down, her blue eyes staring at the wooden ceiling. Her hand reached out for her pillow as she hugged it to her chest, then she create a sound. Nothing out of the norm, but the sound she made was a squeal.

Diana giggled, as she turned from side to side out of excitement and happiness. ' _By the nines, I kissed her.'_ She thought as she giggled once more. She felt so light, so happy.

The prodigy's hold on her pillow tightened as she breath into it. ' _Will...Will I ever kiss her again?'_

"Diana?" The witch in question froze at the sound of her roommate, her thoughts snapping out of her mind as she whipped her head to the side to see Hannah, in her pajamas, looking at her quizzically.

"Hannah, uhm, I didn't see you there. Uhm, what's up?" Diana froze at her words. When had she learned to speak that way? Akko must've been rubbing on her. The auburn haired girl look surprised at her roommate's use of words. Who wouldn't? Diana Cavendish does not speak that way, right?

"Oh, uhm, nothing actually. I was just checking on you since I heard the door opened and then I heard peculiar noises coming from-"

"Hold on, you...you heard that?" Hannah was taken a back for the second time. Did...Did Diana just cut someone off? No. Something is definitely going on. "Uhh, yeah..." The auburn haired witch paused before resuming. "Did, something happen?" Hannah need not to be told twice when she saw her friend's face turn into a shade of red. Nope. Something happened.

Diana couldn't look at her roommate straight in the eye. She's too embarrassed, she's also too busy trying to calm her pounding heart. This is too much, it was one thing when she had k-kissed Akko, but telling Hannah about it?

All she needs now is Barbara finding out.

Not like she disliked Barbara, but she's someone who would go completely out of control once she finds out Diana is romantically involved. Well, not yet, Diana didn't want to assume. But the point is, Barbara finding out is one of the last thing on Diana's list.

The blue eyed witch shook her head. "No nothing in particular." Hannah continued to stare at her roommate, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Are you sure? I mean I could lend you my ear."

"No, I'm just dandy." The prodigy said with a feint smile, to which made the other girl sigh. "Alright, sit up young lady." Hannah commanded the blue eyed witch, who was quite confused at what's happening. The auburn haired girl sat down on Diana's bed and stared at the other who has yet to sit up. "Diana, sit up."

The prodigy nodded slowly, as she finally sat up next to the other girl who immediately took her hands to her own. "Diana, you know I really, really care about you and you are my best friend, right?" Diana tilted her head to the side in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"Great, so I'm going to listen to what you have to say right now, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Hannah, I told you I'm f-"

"Shhh."

"Hannah, really, it's noth-"

"Shhh shh." The blue eyed witch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hannah-"

"Shhh shhhhh shhh."

"I swear it's-"

"Shhhh-"

"Alright!" Diana shouted in a hushed whisper, noting that she have another roommate slumbering just a few feet away from them. Hannah smiled to herself as Diana had finally complied to her request.

"Good, now, come on now, I'm all ears." The prodigy looked at her the auburn haired witch, before sighing. She suppose there is no harm done in telling Hannah what had just transpired moments ago. Well...magically transpired. At that though, Diana swooned.

"Remember my friend called 'Akko?" Hannah nodded. "Well she apparently came back today, and, well, we chatted. We catch up to one another." Diana smiled as she remembered her time with the magician. "She was with miss Lily Walker at that time-" "Really?" The prodigy nodded. "Yes, apparently she was lost and had somehow found Akko, who took the opportunity to help her."

"That's it? When do you come in?"

"Well, my bag gave up on me and I decided to went to a repair shop, as I left, I saw Akko with Miss Walker."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was...really...I really missed her, can you believe that?" Diana smiled fondly, a sight Hannah haven't seen before, and the sight also made her smile. "Yes, I understand. So anything else happened after that?"

The prodigy froze. She... She can't possibly tell _that_ to Hannah. She'd be extremely embarrassed! She could already feel her face go hot, and what's more, she could feel her heart pound once more. Nines, just when she had calm it down.

"W-Well, we had ice cream, we found Miss Walker's mother, who took her home, and Akko walked me to the Leyline terminal."

"Aww, she walked you? What a gentlewoman." Hannah teased, to which Diana nodded reluctantly with a red hue slowly seeping through her face. "But you know, Diana, I don't think you're telling me everything." The prodigy sweat dropped. "I-I assure you, I have t-told you everything." The auburn haired girl giggled.

"Come on Diana, it's not like I'll be surprised to what you're hiding, so come on, spill it." Diana contemplated for a moment, then she shook her head. No, she can't...but...

"Diana, come on, no need to embarrassed." She sighed.

"Promise you won't shout?" Hannah quirked her eyebrows in confusion. "Uhh, sure. Of course I-"

"I kissed her."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

Atsuko was still dazed at the sudden realization.

Diana.

Diana kissed her.

She kissed Diana? No, if her brain is working properly Diana was the one who leaned-

The magician's face flushed. _Diana, how bold._

The burgundy haired girl was walking towards's her home, which was in the middle of the woods. Her crimson eyes found the night sky as she continued to walk down the path. They were twinkling, the stars were twinkling mesmerizing her in daze. She remembered Diana. Her eyes shinning brightly like the stars right now, how her the moon's ray reflects beautifully on her hair. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Akko found herself grinning to herself. But she wondered why. Does that mean, she likes Diana? She suppose she does, but she was her friend. Were friends suppose to k-kiss?

Does she mind the kiss?

Uhh, no? If possible she would actually like to do it agai-

Akko shook her head profusely. What a really bold thought!

"Oh man, I'm in trouble."

...

Atusko has finally arrived at the cabin, and almost instantly, she could hear Croix's voice inside. "-ell, you know I'll probably go back tomorrow? Yeah...Akko? Well, she's doing fine...oh definitely... Don't worry, you know she'll be absolutely thrilled...yeah...yeah... you too... I'll see you soon. Love you." Croix sighed with a smile, then her gaze found hers, making her jump in surprise.

"Jesus," The older woman placed a hand on her chest. "Akko! You nearly scared me to death! Didn't I tell you to always knock?" Akko chuckled at the silly look on Croix's face. "Sure you did, but seeing you now? Worth it."

"I swear you'll be crying on my grave if that ever happened. You love me." The magician rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you bet I will." Akko walked towards the woman and hugged her, surprising Croix one more time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm just confused." The teal eyed woman's eyes softened, then pats her 'daughter's' head. "Something happened? Do I have to taser someone?"

"No, no. Nothing bad, it's great actually." Akko said, confusing the woman. "If nothing bad happened why are you acting like this?" "Can't I hug my parent? Too sappy for you?" Croix's heart swell at the mention of her being a parent. Who wouldn't? So many years have passed since her and Chariot took care of Akko, so of course attachment is inevitable.

The cloaked woman grinned widely, then squeezed the life out of the magician. "Aww, sweet little Akko! You're making me so happy!" Croix laughed as she then proceed to lift the crimson eyed girl. "Croix! Put me down!"

The teal eyed woman chuckled, but obliged. "Ok, ok. But seriously, what happened Akko? Something's on your mind and I can't exactly tell what it is until you tell me."

The magician nodded, and took a deep breath. No harm in telling Croix, right? She's practically her parent so hiding something from Croix is out of the question.

"Promise you won't freak?"

Croix quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I freak? Oh god, something bad did happen!"

"No! Just- Just listen, okay?" Akko said.

"Spill it then! The tension is killing me!"

No harm in telling Croix. No harm in telling Croix. No harm in telling Croix.

"It's nothing bad, I kissed Diana." The magician said with a full blown blush on her face, while the older woman narrowed her eyes. She was practically frozen in her spot.

Did.

Did Akko just tell her... She...She kissed Diana?

"Say what now?"

* * *

 **Okay, so for those asking me the schedule of when I'm going to update this story, there is no schedule. Well, fixed, there are no fixed schedule on when I'll be updating this. But worry not, I'll still be updating this story, so just calm down. UwU**


End file.
